Protecting The Innocence
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Full Summary Inside: A woman and her 3 year old daughter comes into the Magic Shop looking for Spike. Now Spike is left to raise this little girl who is more powerful than any of them even know, Spike knows her secret and he is desperate to keep her power a secret from Giles. The problem is she's only three and she doesn't understand the dangers that lie ahead.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is an idea I've had for a little while so I've decided to write it now and see how it goes. I know I have a lot of different stories going on right now. I have a serious case of writing ADD so I tend to have a lot of stories going on. I'm working on a bunch of stories and then I will update their chapters all within a few days of each other. I am writing a chapter for A Secret Weapon and Finding Yourself. I work on a group at a time so that's why some take longer than others. This story is going to be set after Buffy comes back to life in season 6, but her and Spike haven't messed around yet.**_

_**Summary: Buffy has been alive for three months now and she was still going through the motions. Spike has been there for her trying to help her out as he knew how she felt the best as he had been through death himself. His life is changed when a woman comes into the Magic Shop with her young three year old daughter looking for Spike. Spike now has to take care of this little girl and keep her secret from the dangerous demons and the curious Watcher.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

It had been three months since Buffy was brought back. Spike had spent the four months that Buffy was dead patrolling and taking care of Dawn. Spike had missed Buffy every single moment of the day. He would go days without sleep just so he wouldn't have to dream about her death and how he had failed her and Dawn. Spike couldn't even remember the last time he had lost a fight that mattered. There had been many fights that he had walked away from, because he was just testing someone's abilities, but he had never lost a fight that mattered. Spike hated knowing that he had failed two of the most important people in his life. It haunted him more than anything else in his un-life had ever. So Spike would go a week without sleep, sometimes he wouldn't eat or go outside unless he had to. Spike spent a week just mourning in his crypt. After a week Dawn had come to him, because she was alone and she needed to be around someone. That was when Spike knew he had to live up to his promise that he had made Buffy. He would take care of Dawn and protect her like he had promised. Spike wasn't about to let Buffy down. So Spike had taken care of Dawn and been there for her when she got home from school, did homework with her and made dinner. There were even nights he would spend the night and get her up in the morning and off to school. He would then clean up and catch up on the housework. Now that Buffy was back he didn't need to be at the house as often and he did take a step back to let Buffy have some room. Dawn had caused a little trouble at Halloween, but it wasn't anything too bad after all things considering. Dawn had seem to be doing better now and Spike was still keeping an eye on her. Everyone had seemed to be adjusting well to what had happened not even a year ago. Willow and Tara were still living with Buffy and Dawn to make things easier. They all enjoyed having more people in the house and it helped that Dawn wasn't alone all the time. Tara and Willow had been fighting though and trying to keep it away from Dawn, but Spike could see it between them. The distance that was being created between them. The subtle touches they shared before were no longer there. Spike knew what the problem was, Willow had been using too much magic. It had been a problem since Willow had brought Buffy back from the dead. Spike and everyone was glad that Buffy was back, but that didn't make it right. She had been in Heaven and Willow and her friends had taken her out of Heaven. Spike always believed that Willow should have known better. She should have known that even though it was a Hell dimension Buffy would have gone to Heaven. After spending her whole life practically saving people and forsaking her own happiness and dreams to protect the world. Of course she would have gone to Heaven where her soul belonged. Now she was back in her own Hell just trying to keep going with life and dealing with the mess that was left behind.

Buffy was now trying to be a Slayer, take care of Dawn and work to pay the bills. Spike had offered to help her, but she had refused. Spike figured that she thought when he told her he could help with the money that it would be illegal. Spike wasn't about to correct her, her opinion of him was never going to change no matter what he did. Spike had accepted that a long time ago. Spike knew Buffy would only ever see him as a demon that couldn't feel anything. Spike knew that wasn't true he knew what he felt. Most vampires didn't feel anything, but Spike had been different from the start. He could feel like a normal human would, just not guilt, though he did feel remorse for some of his recent actions. Remorse at failing Dawn and Buffy. Spike had always been able to feel loyalty and love, but that wasn't something Buffy believed in. There was a lot about Spike that Buffy didn't know and she never would, because she would never see past the demon in him.

Spike headed towards the Magic Shop. It was eight at night and it would be time to go out and patrol. Spike figured he would check and see if there was any demons giving the Scoobies any problems recently. Spike also wanted to check and see if there were any special orders that Anya had in. Anya would take special orders and Spike would get half of the price for going out and collecting the normally dangerous items. The items themselves weren't dangerous they just came from dangerous locations that most people wouldn't be able to get. This allowed Anya to make more money when Giles was gone while Buffy was dead and Spike could also make more money. He also did security jobs for demon clans when a higher demon within their clan came down to visit. Spike would make sure the higher demon wouldn't get killed. The jobs paid well and it worked to help Spike support a few things. Spike always did enjoy making money and he invested it into a few things to help supplement his income. He always wanted something set away in case he needed to leave town in a hurry. That hadn't happened so far in Sunnydale so the money had just been collecting in investments. He had even spent a few nights talking with Anya about different investments for her to invest in. She wanted the extra money to help pay for the wedding and Spike could understand that. Not many of them understood Anya, but Spike did. She had been a demon for so long she had forgotten what it was like to be a human. Not to mention she had been a human during a much different time over a thousand years ago. So social standards and communication here was unheard of back then. Spike had understood her and wasn't upset by her honesty. He actually found it refreshing to know where he stood with her as there was no question about it. If she didn't like you or something you did or said she told you. Spike enjoyed that a lot and he found himself hanging out with her at night while she closed up the shop.

Spike headed into the Magic Shop and he knew he would be walking in to an argument. He had been able to hear the argument from down the street. Dawn had apparently done something wrong, because Buffy was not pleased with her. Spike figured he would find out when he got there. He walked in as Buffy was still speaking.

"You can't keep doing this Dawn. This is serious." Buffy said with anger.

Spike walked over to the counter and leaned his back against it as he kept his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you making such a thing out of this? It's not that big of a deal it was just one class." Dawn said back with attitude.

"Because the guidance counselor is not happy about it. She could call CPS and they could take you away. We've already talked about this. You can't keep acting this way." Buffy said annoyed and angry back.

Spike turned his head to look at Anya, who was behind the counter, with a raised eyebrow.

"Dawn skipped her class before lunch to go to the mall with Janice. The school counselor called Buffy to tell her. I guess this isn't the first time Dawn has skipped school." Anya explained.

"Spike come on, you know this isn't a big deal." Dawn said as she turned to look at Spike.

"He doesn't get an opinion. I am you guardian and I am the one raising you and being responsible for you. Spike doesn't get a say in your school life." Buffy said rudely.

"Ya sure now he doesn't get an opinion, but no one cared when it was Spike helping me with my homework at night. Or Spike getting me off to school or Spike cooking dinner and doing the housework. He raised me for four months and now he doesn't get an opinion because you're back? He's been more of a parent to me than you have been." Dawn said with anger.

"Calm down Niblet. Show some respect to big Sis, she is just worried about you." Spike said calmly.

"And for the record we all helped to take care of you while Buffy was gone." Xander said clearly not happy that Dawn seemed to think only Spike helped.

"Ya you were real helpful being there all of twice in four months. Spike and Tara are the ones that were there for me." Dawn said.

"We were patrolling and trying to keep people safe." Willow said weakly.

"So was Spike and he still managed to do it, even without sleeping for a week at a time." Dawn said back.

"Niblet, everyone deals with their own problems in their own way. They were dealing with the death of someone they were best friends with since high school. That's a long time. It wasn't easy for you, but it wasn't easy for them. No one is perfect, people make mistakes all the time and you need to learn how to forgive people for those mistakes. It's being a grown up. You don't want to be treated like a fourteen year old, you want to be treated as an adult than you need to act like it. Personally I think you should embrace being a young teenager while you can. There's plenty of time later on in life for you to be an adult." Spike said calmly.

"It was just one class to go to the mall. What's the big deal?" Dawn asked Spike annoyed that no one was really giving her an answer.

"In the small picture it's not that big of a deal. You're fourteen and acting like every teenage girl. You skipped class to go to the mall with your best friend, who I don't care for since Halloween, but she is your best friend so I'll deal. You shouldn't have skipped, but it's not that big of a deal until you look at the big picture Bit."

"Which is what?" Dawn asked clearly not happy that Spike didn't seem to have her side in this.

"Remember when you weren't doing your homework and your teachers called to inform Buffy and Red had to pretend to be her? The school is allowing Buffy to be your guardian as long as she continues to show that she can be. You not doing your homework is going to be in your file, you skipping class is going to be in your file. If there are too many reports or incidents they could call Child Protective Services and investigate Buffy's guardianship of you. They could take you away from her and place you in some foster home. That's the big picture here Niblet." Spike said with patients.

"So what I'm just never allowed to be a teenager?" Dawn asked with annoyance.

"There are millions of teenagers that go to school every day and make their classes Bit. You don't have to be so melodramatic." Spike said calmly.

"Dawn, what Spike is saying I'm hoping, is that we don't expect you to be perfect. We know that you will still have problems, but you can't be skipping school. You can still be a teenager and be safe and careful. You don't need to skip school and get into mischief at night with friends." Giles said in a fatherly voice.

"Oh great so I'm not supposed to have any life at all." Dawn complained.

"Niblet." Spike warned.

"What? Come on no other teenager has to deal with this crap." Dawn said with attitude.

"Well I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can do about it. Dawn this isn't easy for any of us." Buffy said.

"Oh right I forgot I'm just this burden to you." Dawn said with attitude.

"No you aren't, but this isn't easy. Mom died and then I died and now I'm back and it's a lot to handle. All of the bills and the Slaying, the last thing I want to worry about is some worker coming in and taking you away. I'm trying to keep this family together." Buffy said with frustration.

"Dawn. Buffy is trying. This isn't an easy situation and there's going to be some bumps in the road, but we need to try and not make as many bumps." Willow said.

"I think Dawnie is feeling like she can't be a normal teenager. That it's upsetting that she can't act like all her friends do." Tara said trying to help everyone see Dawn's side of things.

"Thank-you. That's exactly it. No other teenager has to deal with this crap. It's not fair." Dawn said.

"Life isn't fair Dawn I can't change that." Buffy said.

"Oh that's your great parenting Buffy. Life isn't fair deal with it. I didn't ask to be your sister." Dawn snapped.

"I didn't ask for you to be either. But here we are." Buffy snapped back.

"Ok enough before the two of you say something that you can't take back." Spike interjected.

"I agree and I can't believe I just said that." Xander said.

"There's no point in even talking, she'll never see my point." Dawn complained.

"Ya because you're all foreseeing my side over here." Buffy said.

"That's because your side is stupid." Dawn said back.

"Your side is the stupid side." Buffy said back.

"Are you both twelve?" Spike asked getting annoyed at the comments back and forth between the two sisters.

"I think we all just need to calm down and try to come to some kind of understanding." Willow said.

"How are they going to come to an understanding when they both clearly want the opposite?" Anya asked.

"You compromise." Spike said.

"Oh and how is that going to work in this situation?" Buffy asked with attitude.

"Easily enough. You don't want her skipping and that is something we can all agree on. So Niblet no more skipping school or I won't keep teaching you how to play cards and you can figure out a way to make your own money on your own. In return Buffy is going to start to trust you again letting you go out at night with your friends."

"Hell no she's not." Buffy interrupted.

"Yes you are. If Niblet has her homework done and goes to class there is no reason why you don't reward her for behaving. Otherwise there is no point in doing any of it. If she is behaving and doing as she is told by school and chores there is no reason why she can't go out on weekends to be with her friends. However, Niblet if you start screwing around again big Sis can take it all back. You want freedom, you want to hang with friends and be a normal teenager than do it the right way and not the wrong way." Spike said.

"I think that sounds reasonable." Tara agreed.

"I think this is something you both should try. The last thing we want is for Dawn to be taken away." Giles said surprised that Spike had managed to come up with a decent idea.

"What's going to keep her from keeping up on her end of the deal?" Dawn asked.

"The fact that you are easier to deal with when you are not causing problems." Spike answered without hesitation.

"What do you say Buff?" Xander asked.

"Fine, but the second you start slipping I'm going back on my half." Buffy said.

"The same goes for you then." Dawn said.

"Fine." Buffy said.

"Fine." Dawn said back.

"Great. Do your homework Niblet." Spike said.

"How do you even know that I have any?" Dawn asked.

"Because you always do and you missed a class which means you have work to catch up on. I suggest you sit your ass down and do it." Spike answered.

Dawn didn't say anything she just turned around clearly not happy, but she went over to her book bag and sat down at the table and pulled out her homework. Spike turned around to face Anya and spoke softly. The others didn't know that they had been working together and he figured they wouldn't like it so much.

"Do you have anything for me?" Spike asked softly.

"I might have something. The customer is supposed to come back in to pay for it so maybe tomorrow you could go after it."

"What is it?"

"A tooth from the K'Oshiner demon."

"Oh that'll be fun. Alright let me know Pet."

"If it makes you feel better I'm charging him five grand." Anya said with a smile.

"That should put some money in your wedding fund." Spike said with a smirk.

"There's this dress that I really want. It's so pretty, but it's like four grand so anyone that wants some special item is going to have to pay extra for it."

"That's fine by me pet."

The door to the Magic Shop opened and a woman with a three year old girl next to her walked in. Spike knew who they both were instantly and he couldn't understand why. The little girl was wearing a dirty old t-shirt and dirty ripped jeans with holes in them. Her blonde hair was dirty and knotted clearly not haven been washed in a while. The woman was dressed in just jeans and a t-shirt with a leather jacket on. She looked better than the little girl and that angered Spike.

"Can I help you?" Anya asked slightly confused.

It wasn't that they never get parents in the store with children, but they just didn't look right. The woman looked high and Anya had seen drug use in the past before plenty of times. She was over twelve hundred years old after all.

"Hey Biscuit." Spike said as he went over to the little girl.

Spike bent down and the little girl ran over to Spike and hugged him. Spike held onto the little girl and he could feel her body shivering. She was clearly hungry and exhausted.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked the woman as he held onto the little girl.

"Looking for you. A demon said you would be here." The woman swayed slightly and that only increased Spike's anger.

Spike turned his attention to the little girl.

"Hey Biscuit this is my friend Dawn." Spike said as he pointed to Dawn sitting down at the table. "Why don't you go over and sit with her for a minute. She has markers." Spike said with a smile.

The little girl smiled and nodded her head. The little girl headed over to Dawn as Dawn spoke.

"Hey cutie. What's your name?" Dawn asked with a smile as she helped the little girl sit up on the bench.

The little girl just smiled up at Dawn without saying anything.

"Do you want to color?" Dawn asked instead.

The little girl nodded her head and Dawn took out her markers and opened her book to a blank page. The little girl began to color while Spike walked over to the woman. They could all tell he wasn't happy about whatever was going on. The problem was no one knew why.

"What's going on?" Xander whispered to the table.

"I don't know, but this is weird." Willow said.

Anya came around to the other side of the counter so she could see Spike and the woman.

"What are you doing here Catharine?" Spike asked with anger.

"I told you I'm here for you."

"You left out the why."

"I'm done. She's not gonna be my problem anymore. If you don't want her than I'll leave her at the hospital or sumethin'."

"What the bloody hell do you mean you're done? You're her mum you don't get to be done."

"I'm not dealing with her anymore. It's too much stress."

"Stress? What stress? I pay your rent plus give you two grand a month to support her. That money was meant for her not for you to drink or shoot away." Spike snapped with anger.

"I'm done with her. She's startin' to act up, always cryin' and throwin' things around. I got no family and I'm not about to let myself be tied down because of her. I got me a new man and he's sick of her. It's her or him and I'm done pickin' her. You takin' her or not?"

"I'm a vampire remember idiot. How the hell am I supposed to raise a human little girl?"

"Keep her inside some dark place for all I care. I'm done. Now is she stayin' or goin'?"

"I ever see you again I'll kill you myself. I don't care how long I'll have a migraine for. Get the bloody hell out of my sight." Spike said with a venom to his voice that they had never heard before.

The woman left the shop without even a second thought or a glance back at her three year old daughter. Spike let out a deep unneeded breath before he turned back to the little girl. Spike went over to her and bent down beside her and gave her a smile as he spoke.

"Looks like it's you and me Biscuit."

The little girl gave a small smile.

"She's awfully pale. It looks like her body is missing proper nutrients." Giles said.

"She just needs a few proper feedings and she'll be back to normal color. Come her Biscuit."

Spike picked up the little girl and he undid the buttons of his red dress shirt. He held the little girl on his right hip and she curled into his chest and placed her little hand on his chest where his muscle shirt showed skin. The others didn't know what was going on, but then the little girl's body started to glow and so did Spike's chest.

"What the hell?" Xander asked shocked.

"She needs to feed. She takes energy from people to allow her body to function properly. If she doesn't her body starts to go cold and pale, her eyes dull and if she goes long enough her body shuts down and she'll die. She needs energy and then she needs proper food and rest. She'll be fine come morning."

"That's so cool." Dawn said.

"Why can she do that?" Buffy asked finding her voice for the first time in a few minutes.

"Long story." Spike said.

"We have the time." Giles said.

"One that I am not about to share." Spike said with an edge to his voice.

"What's her name?" Tara asked calmly.

"Lilly." Spike answered.

"Aw that's pretty." Willow said with a smile.

"So how long can she go without feeding?" Anya asked.

"Depends. As you know each person has different energy to them. Some are stronger than others. Mine, yours, the witches and the Slayer's energy would be stronger than the others. She would only need to do it a few times a day for us. If it's a human it can burn out quickly in her." Spike answered.

"So can she take energy from anyone every time she touches them?" Buffy asked.

"No she has to want to. But we don't take from people unless they say it's okay right Biscuit." Spike said as he looked over to the little girl in his arms.

She just gave a nod and she closed her eyes feeling the energy going through her.

"Does it make her tired or more awake?" Willow asked.

"It won't affect her like that. If she's tired she'll find comfort in it and once she's asleep she stops automatically. She has to be conscious to take energy."

"Can she do it from objects or other living things?" Tara asked.

"I don't think so. She couldn't last year when I saw her."

"She could probably learn how. All she would need to do is focus on the living organism's energy and be able to syphon it. This is certainly interesting." Giles said.

"When did you meet her?" Xander asked.

"Three years ago when she was a few months old. I came across her and Catharine being attacked by vamps. I dusted them and got them out of town."

"Really? That doesn't seem like something you would do." Buffy said.

"That's because you know absolutely nothing about me." Spike said with a harshness to his voice.

"Did you know what she was when you saw her?" Anya asked.

"I knew."

"She has a really strong and powerful aura. I've never seen anything like it before." Tara said.

Spike didn't say anything he just looked at Tara and Tara got the feeling that she shouldn't have said anything about it.

"Really? Powerful how? Like Buffy powerful or end of the world powerful?" Xander asked.

"Oh no she's not end of the world powerful. She's just got a really pretty aura I've never seen it before. But everyone has a different one and before Buffy I hadn't seen an aura like hers before either or Spike's for that matter. There are a lot of different auras out there that I've never seen or ever will." Tara said in a hurry.

Tara could hear a little girl's giggles in her head followed by. _'Me like, she funny.'_

Tara looked over at Spike with confusion in her eyes.

'_They don't know you don't talk out loud Biscuit.'_

'_Why Daddy?'_

Tara could hear the conversation and she was doing her best to try and not react to it. Clearly Spike didn't want them finding out just what Lilly was, but she didn't know why.

'_Because it's not always safe little one and I have every intentions of keeping you safe.'_

'_Spike, you can tell me what is going on. I won't tell anyone I give you my word.' _Tara said through the link.

Normally she could only do this with Willow, because Willow was the one to open the connection. Tara figured that Lilly was able to do the same as well.

'_She has pretty lights around her. I like her.' _Lilly said.

'_Thanks honey. You have pretty lights all around you too.'_

'_I don't want the Watcher to try something with her. She's only three and deserves to be three.'_

'_I give you my word Spike I won't tell anyone. Obviously Lilly is special I might be able to help you with her and help her with this gift.'_

'_I'll tell you later.'_

"So what exactly do you plan on doing? I mean you can't even go out in the sunlight. How are you going to raise her?" Buffy asked.

"I'll figure it out." Spike said guarded.

"Yes, but realistically children need sunlight and a positive environment. You live in a crypt where demons could come and attack. She would be better off in a loving home with a loving family." Giles said.

"So her going to strangers that may or may not accept her gifts is a good thing? Putting her in the system where she could be neglected or abused sounds right to you?" Spike said with anger.

"There's no guarantee that she would be abused. She could go to a very loving family that can give her what you clearly can't. Spike you must think realistically." Giles said.

"I am. I'm not dumping her anywhere. Besides her mum I'm the only person she has ever been around. I'm not dumping her."

"So what are you going to do then? You're going to raise a human child?" Buffy asked clearly not believing that Spike would do something like this.

"I raised your sister for four months Slayer. You know nothing about me, none of you do. If you don't like it then shut your mouth."

"I think it's cool. You make a great dad." Dawn said with a smile.

"He's a demon." Xander said disgusted that Spike would be taking care of an innocent child.

"So was I. Does that mean I won't make a good mother?" Anya said hurt by Xander's words.

"You aren't anymore. You're human and have a soul. He's just a soulless vampire." Xander said back.

"You don't need a soul to care. Your soul only gives you guilt and remorse. It has nothing to do with other emotions." Spike said.

"Not to mention how many humans hurt each other. Humans do more damage to each other than demons do to them. Being human doesn't make you a good parent and being a demon doesn't make you a bad one." Anya added.

"I think right now what is important is that Lilly is taken care of." Tara said.

"Tara's right she needs food and some clean clothes." Willow said.

"Look just for tonight why don't you take Dawn home and stay there with Lilly tonight. You can give her a bath and get some food into her." Buffy offered.

"The mall is open for another hour. Why don't I go and get a few things so she has some clean clothes. Do you know what size she is?" Tara asked as she got up.

"3T and ta Luv."

Spike took out some money and handed it to Tara. Tara took the money as Willow spoke.

"I'll come with you." Willow said with a smile.

"Come by tomorrow and we can figure some stuff out." Anya said with a smile.

Spike gave a nod before he turned his attention to Dawn.

"Ready to head out Niblet?"

"Yup all set." Dawn grabbed her book bag and the three of them headed out.

Tara and Willow grabbed their coats to head out, but they stopped once Xander spoke.

"We're not really going to let Spike do this are we? I mean he's a vampire he shouldn't be raising children."

"Spike is a great dad. He'll give that little girl more love than any human on this planet. Spike doesn't care about people often, but when he considers you one of his he'll die to keep you safe and happy. If I ever had children and something happened to me I wouldn't even hesitate to trust Spike to take care of them. You really have no idea just who Spike is. You only ever see the bad and with Spike it's not so black and white like you humans believe." Anya said.

"And how exactly would you know that?" Xander asked annoyed that Anya was standing up for Spike and not supporting him.

"I'm older than Spike. I know him, I knew him before he was turned and I knew him afterwards. Spike and I have met before Sunnydale." Anya said.

"I don't think we should be judging Spike. He was Dawn's main caregiver for four months. I don't think we should be telling Spike what to do." Tara said calmly.

"Realistically there isn't anything we could do. I mean what are we going to call protective services on him? I don't see that going over so well." Willow said.

"Spike can't hurt us." Xander said.

"No he just has millions of demons and vampires that would happily do anything he said. Spike doesn't have to touch you for him to kill you or rip you to shreds." Anya said.

"Yes thank-you for that Anya. My point still stands that little girl needs attention and love. Spike is limited with what he can provide for her." Giles said.

"Why? He has money, a job and a place to live. All he needs to do is find a house for her." Anya said.

"What job and what money?" Buffy asked skeptically.

"And he still can't go outside without catching fire." Xander said.

"Spike invest money and he works doing security for demon clients. Did you just think he stole everything?" Anya asked.

"Well ya." Buffy said.

"No he works for it. Spike has never been one for stealing. He comes from a different time where you worked for your money unlike your generation." Anya said.

"He still can't go outside during the day. Lilly needs to be outside." Willow said.

"There are ways to go around that. Vampires just don't care enough to try and find a way. Plus witches don't usually help vampires." Anya said.

"Look there's nothing we can do about this right now. Spike'll be at the house tonight so Lilly will be there too. We can figure this out later. I need to patrol." Buffy said.

"We need to get going as well. The mall will be closed soon." Tara said.

"Right. Little girl in much need of clean clothes." Willow said.

Buffy got up and the three of them headed out. Willow and Tara headed off towards the mall while Buffy headed off towards the graveyard. While on the way to the mall Willow spoke.

"What do you think of the Lilly?"

"I think she's cute. What about you?"

"Oh she's cute, but she seems to be different. I mean that whole energy stealing thing. I've never even read about that. What was going on with her aura? Spike didn't seem too happy that you mentioned it."

"I just think Spike is protective of her. I mean she is able to take energy from someone so she obviously has some kind of power. She's young though and I just think that Spike wants to protect that. I can understand wanting to keep her young."

"Ya I get that. I'm shocked that Spike would want to take care of her. I know he took care of Dawnie, but she's older. Lilly is just three that's a lot of responsibility."

"I think there's more to Spike than we all know about. He wouldn't just care for a little girl for no reason. I think we don't give Spike enough credit sometimes."

"It's just hard to forget about how we met him. He did try to kill us a few times. He is different from then though, especially after he got his chip. You know when he got it Oz had just broken up with me not long ago. Spike tried to bite me and for some reason I felt flattered, but then it didn't work and I thought it was me. He told me that I was very bitable and I felt a lot better. We actually sat there and talked for like twenty minutes. Sometimes he does have his moments where you can forget he's not human."

"I think Spike has come a long way since he's been evil. I think everyone needs to remember he's done a lot of good with us and we shouldn't keep expecting the worse from him."

"Ya maybe. Lilly does interest me. I'm gonna do some research and see what I can find out on her. She deserves answers some day and we should be prepared for anything if she is going to stay around."

"I just think we should let Spike tell us when he feels he can trust us with the information. He does know what she is. If she was dangerous Spike would have said something. He wouldn't have let Dawnie be around her."

"Ya I'll still do some research. Better safe than sorry."

Tara just gave a nod. She knew that Spike wouldn't be happy about it, but there wasn't anything she could do to stop Willow from doing research. Tara knew that Spike knew what Lilly was, but Tara was the only one that knew that Lilly could speak through telepathy. Tara wasn't about to tell anyone though, she wasn't going to do that to Spike. Tara knew that Spike wasn't going to let Lilly go and she couldn't blame him. Tara didn't want him to take Lilly and leave though so she was going to let Spike dictate when everyone found out about Lilly. Tara was just going to be there for Lilly and for Spike, because after everything Spike did for them he deserved her friendship and help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike had finished feeding Dawn and Lilly. He went upstairs to give Lilly a bath to try and get her hair clean. Spike had been washing her when there was a knock at the door. Spike knew it was Tara by her scent.

"Come on in Luv."

Tara walked in with a change of clothes in her hands. She smiled at the little girl in the bubble bath who was playing with the bubbles and giggling.

"We bought her some pajamas. Dawnie said you were giving her a bath I thought you might want the clean clothes to put her in." Tara said as she placed the clean pajamas down on the counter top of the sink.

"Ta Luv. I appreciate it." Spike said with a smile.

"It's no problem. I'll be downstairs and later we need to talk about something."

"Once I get her down Luv."

"Where do you want to put her down? I could get the couch made up?" Tara suggested.

"I was thinkin' the couch." Spike agreed.

"I'll get it ready for her." Tara said with a smile as she looked over at the little girl playing and giggling with the bubbles.

"Thanks Glinda." Spike said sincerely.

"It's no problem Spike. The others might not all get it, but I think it's really sweet that you're going to take care of her." Tara said before she walked back out of the bathroom and closed the door. She went to get some sheets, a pillow and a blanket for the couch before she headed back down.

Spike turned his attention to Lilly as he started to wash the mess of her hair.

'_Daddy bubbles.' Lilly said with a giggle._

"I had a feeling you would like the bubbles Biscuit. You know you are going to be with me now right?"

'_No more mommy?' Lilly asked confused._

"No Biscuit your mommy had to go for a while. I don't know when she'll be back."

'_Pretty lady my new mommy?'_

"Her name is Tara and no she is just a friend."

'_I like Tara. She has pretty lights.'_

"She does, does she? Does anyone else have pretty lights?"

"_Mmhm, not like her. Her lights are warm. I like her.'_

"I like her too. We're gonna stay here tonight and then tomorrow we are going to find us a new place to live."

'_Me and Daddy?'_

"Of course Biscuit. Now let's get you clean and in bed. You need some sleep."

Spike started to wash Lilly's hair and once he was done he got her out and dried off. He put on the pajamas and then picked up Lilly and headed down the stairs. Spike walked over to the couch and saw that it was made up. Spike put Lilly down on the couch and she curled into the pillow. Spike put the blanket over her and he sat down on the edge of the couch and stroked her hair for ten minutes before she fell asleep. Spike stayed there for another ten minutes to make sure that she was going to stay before he got up and headed into the kitchen where Tara, Dawn and Willow were standing around the island.

"Hey how's Lilly?" Dawn asked.

"She's sleeping. Did you get your homework done Niblet?"

"Almost. I'm gonna go up and finish it before I go to bed. I just wanted to make sure Lilly was ok."

"She's fine Bit."

"Ok then I am going to go up to do my homework. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Good night Niblet."

"Night Dawnie." Tara said.

"Night." Dawn said as she grabbed her book bag and headed up the stairs.

"So Spike what are you going to do about Lilly?" Willow asked.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"Well where are you going to live? What are you going to do during the day?" Willow asked.

"I'll figure it out tomorrow." Spike simply said.

"So she doesn't really talk much eh?" Willow asked.

Spike knew that Willow was fishing and he wasn't about to give her a bite.

"She talks a lot, just not to people she doesn't know."

"Oh well hopefully we can get her to start opening up to us. Totally cool that she can take energy."

"Sure." Spike simply said.

"Ok. I'm gonna go upstairs and do some homework too. You coming baby?" Willow asked Tara.

"I'll be up in a minute." Tara said with a smile.

"Ok. Goodnight Spike."

"Night Red."

Willow headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Tara waited until the door to the bedroom closed before she turned her attention to Spike.

"We have some blood still, do you want some?"

"Naw Luv I'm fine. Red seems to be awfully curious."

"Willow is curious. She finds that Lilly can take energy from people to be interesting. So does Mr. Giles. She wants to do some research. She would never do anything to Lilly Willow just likes to learn things."

"I know she does. I'm not worried about her. It's the Watcher that I'm worried about. No matter what Lilly is she's still a three year old girl and she deserves to be that first before anything else."

"I agree with you Spike. You don't have to tell me what she is, but you know that being three she won't understand that she can't use her powers around people that don't know. It's not going to be long before she starts talking to everyone else telepathically. You won't be able to hide it for very long."

"I know I can't hide everything for long. She's going to start talking more. I'm not trying to hide what she can do, but what all of those things combine into. I don't want the Watcher looking at her like some prize or something he can experiment with."

"So she can do other things?"

"One other thing that I'm aware of."

"What is it?" Tara asked cautiously.

"She can do magic, but only if she has enough energy in her to do it."

"What is she? I've never heard of anyone having that combination before."

"That's because someone like Biscuit is only born every thousand years. When I saw her she was only three months old and I knew right away what she was. You don't forget a feeling like that. I've only come across someone like her once sixty years ago. Most people never come across someone like her and it's not a feeling you ever forget. She's a Guardian."

"A Guardian?" Tara asked confused.

"A Guardian is a powerful immortal. They are always female and their purpose is to protect the Slayer line. Guardians protect the potential Slayers and the Slayer if there comes an opponent that is too strong for them. It's happened in the past where a Slayer is killed by a God or a powerful demon. When a new Slayer is called she is too weak to take on the threat so a Guardian will step in and eliminate that threat. Giving the new Slayer time to train before she has to face off against an opponent like that. Biscuit is a Slayer Guardian. They are immortal, but it's not instant. The older she gets the more immortal she will become. While she's young that is when she is vulnerable. There have been Guardians that have died at a young age, because their parents didn't know what they were. If they don't get energy throughout the day their body starts to get sick and they die without anyone being able to figure out why."

"That's amazing. So will she ever be able to talk?"

"It's one of the last things they learn, because they can communicate telepathically. I'm going to try and get her to start speaking normally. I want her to be her, but still be a normal little girl. She'll be four in July so in September she can go to kindergarten and to do it I need her talking. She knows she's different, you always know but I want her to know that she can have a normal life."

"Well I don't know much about this, but I'd be happy to help you try and get her talking. I can also help her with her energy. All witches take their energy from the world, but as an Earth Witch we do it more. How have the other Guardians survive before?"

"They got on someone's radar. The Council likes to pick them up and keep them secluded to keep them alive. They don't let them have normal lives they treat them like prisoners. They are just another weapon to them. It's why I don't want the Watcher knowing. I don't want him to push her to do anything or tell the Council about her. I know I can't hide what she can do forever, but I can keep what she is a secret. Promise me Glinda you won't tell anyone what she is. Not even Red."

"I give you my word. I don't think any of them would ever hurt her, but I can see why you would be a little worried about Mr. Giles. He can come off a little extreme when something new comes along. I'll do some research on Guardians, maybe I can find a way that will help her learn to speak out loud."

"Thanks Luv. I appreciate you keeping this between us. I know it's not easy to keep things from Red on you."

"It's fine. I can understand why you would be a little cautious with this. What are you going to do though about the sunlight?"

"I'll get a house with a yard she can play out in. There are ways around sunlight a vamp can do if he wants to truly figure it out."

"Well I don't mind watching her or taking her out to the park on the weekends. Maybe there's some kind of spell or amulet you could wear. I'll look into it and see if I can find something that might work."

"Thanks Luv, just be careful I don't want the Slayer mad at you for doing something like that."

"It'll be fine. I can do some research I don't even know if there is anything that would be possible. I'll look into it and see."

Spike just gave a nod.

"I'm going to go up and join Willow. I'll see you in the morning Spike."

"Night Luv."

Tara just smiled and she headed upstairs to her and Willow's room. Spike went over to the couch and couldn't help, but smile down at the little girl curled up sleeping. She had her thumb half hanging out of her mouth as it was slightly open. Spike could hear the even deep breathing and constant heartbeat of the little girl. He sat down on the side of the couch and just continued to look at her. He had missed her in the past year. He hadn't been able to go and see her because of the past year. Between the Initiative and then Glory things had gotten a little crazy for him. He had still sent money for her to be taken care of, at least he thought she was being taken care of. Spike hated knowing that Lilly hadn't been properly looked after. Every time he went to see her she always called him Daddy and Spike never saw the need to correct her. The moment he saw her when she was just three months old he fell in love with her. He couldn't explain why, but he just did in an instant. Now here she was under the Slayers house and Spike was now going to have to make changes to his life. He would need to find a house for them to live in and get proper furniture and everything she would need. Spike would have to be more like a human than he had been in over a hundred years. Spike knew he could do it, he was practically living the life of a human now with a few exceptions. Spike was worried about screwing it up, but at the same time he was looking forward to it. He was excited to go house hunting and buying furniture. He was excited to have a backyard where Lilly could run around and play in. Where she could just be a kid. She was his and Spike wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He loved her and he didn't care if people believed it or not. Spike had always been different he had always been able to keep his human emotions. He wasn't ashamed of them as most vampires or demons would be, it made him unique and rare and Spike liked that. Lilly was his daughter, his little girl and he was going to give her everything she ever needed and all the love she could handle and more.

Spike sat on the side of the couch until Buffy came in from patrolling. It was just after ten at night and Spike could feel that everyone else was asleep. Spike looked over at Buffy as she quietly closed the door and went into the living room. She walked over and could see Lilly asleep on the couch. She nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen before she headed that way. Spike took one last look at Lilly before he got up and headed into the kitchen for what he was sure of would be a lecture that turns into a fight between them. Spike walked into the kitchen to see Buffy standing up with her hands on the island. Spike could tell she was tense and he knew she wasn't going to let this go very easily.

"Just keep your voice down Slayer and get it out of your system this lecture of yours I'm sure you've been practicing this whole time." Spike said as he sat down on the stool and looked at Buffy waiting for her to say it or argue against it.

"It's not a lecture." Buffy said defensively.

"Right you telling me that I'm a cold, soulless vampires and shouldn't be raising a human child where you then give more reasons to support your claim. That isn't a lecture, that's you being friendly and supportive. I forgot." Spike said calmly, but Buffy could hear the annoyance and slight hurt in Spike's voice.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't raise her and I'm not saying you should. I can see where Giles is coming from, but I can also see where you're coming from. If you put her into the system there's no guarantee that she'll get the energy her body needs and she'll die. I'm the one stuck in the middle between you two here so don't get all defensive and snippy at me."

"I don't care what Watcher thinks or feels. It's my life and it's her life that matters, not his messed up views. Not all vampires and demons are evil, it's not a black and white world Buffy."

"I know it's not, but you don't have a soul. The only thing keeping you in check is that chip."

"Let me stop you right there. I don't need a soul or a chip to keep my demon in check. I helped you stop an apocalypse before the chip, I've helped you stop three of them now without the shiny, burning soul. You need to stop listening to your Watcher, because he has no idea how it works. Not all vampires are evil some of us can actually control the demon. A soul doesn't make you a good person. You have prisons filled with people who have done eviler things then I ever did. I have control of my demon, have for a long time just didn't have a reason to go on the straight and narrow. Ever since I got over Dru I've been on the good side. Even when I wasn't in Sunnyhell I wasn't out killing people just for fun. I kept to myself and drank packaged blood. We're not all evil. Your Watcher knows nothing about demons and vampires only how to kill them."

"So explain it to me. Why wouldn't you kill without your chip? Why doesn't a soul matter? Because all I've known is that vampires are evil and a soul makes them good. You say I'm missing something then tell me what it is so I can understand this. I need to understand this Spike. You tried to kill me and my friends before and yet you get this piece of metal in your brain and all of a sudden you're Mr. Helpful. You protected my family and my friends. You got tortured by a Hell God just to keep Dawn safe. You raised her when I was dead. I don't understand why and it can't be because you love me. No one would go through all of that just for love."

"It was for love, but not just for you for your mum and for the Bit. I didn't tell Glory, because I would never hurt you or Niblet that way. I was more than prepared to die that day for the both of you and I wouldn't have regretted it. If you have never had a fella be willing to go to those lengths for you then you've never been properly loved and that's sad. You shouldn't have to worry about some bloke betraying you or yours because of pain or threat of death. I'm not the smartest person in the world, but you protect the ones you love and their own, it's that simple. I would have done the same thing if it was the Whelp that was the Key. I don't have to like em to protect em. It was the right thing. The soul doesn't make the man, the man makes the soul Buffy."

"Why are you so different? There are so many times I talk to you and I can actually forget that you aren't human. Angel, even with his soul I still always remember he's a vampire." Buffy said softly.

"Because Angel isn't pure. His soul was cursed on him, but it wasn't clean to begin with. Angel was a murderer when he was human. He would torture women and the more innocent you were the better for him. It's why Angel didn't fight Darla when she bit him. He wanted the strength and power. He wanted to live forever and kill more people. Angel let the demon take complete control of his body when he was turned. I didn't. Dru used her Thrall on me to get her to bite me and by the time I figured out what was happening it was too late. I refused to let the demon take full control though. Unlike Angel I didn't let it just take over. I chose to keep my emotions and parts of myself. Angelus was cruel and evil. The demon was strong because the host let it have control of everything. He wanted me to be the same and for a while I let the demon play, because it was better than being tortured all day long. So I let the demon out and I let Angelus believe I was turning into him so he would leave me the hell alone. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't, but I didn't get tortured as much so I took it as a win. When he was cursed and left that final time I took my opportunity and left with Dru. That's when William the Bloody died. My demon and the human in me live in harmony. It stays quiet until I need it to come out. I don't need the chip to stop me from killing people. And I don't need a bloody soul to feel guilt or love. I feel guilty for some of the things I've done. I feel guilty for trying to kill you and your lot. But I don't let it destroy me, because at the end of the day a demon did those things and not the man. I am what I am Luv. I'm more human than other vampires because I fought for it a long time ago and I don't regret it."

"I didn't know that about Angel. We never talked about it."

"You only had Angelus for a couple of months. I had him for decades and then a couple months in a wheelchair. Next time you go sleeping and falling in love with a vampire, I suggest you look into their past both demon and human. You don't just date the man Buffy, you date their past too. Just make sure it's one you can handle and live with or it'll destroy you both."

"Ya well there won't be any more dating or falling in love with vampires for this girl. I'm not doing that again."

"You can't help who you fall in love with Pet. Just make sure it's not someone that you'll live to regret. Soldier boy and you were never going to work, because he couldn't accept who you are completely. Just make sure the next bloke can not only handle it, but accepts it. You deserve at least that much."

"Thanks Spike, that was sweet. And you were right earlier. I don't really know you. I just keep making assumptions and they always seem to get proved wrong. You don't deserve that after everything you've done for us. So I will be all supportive girl. What are you going to do about Lilly? What's the plan? And what is she?"

"She's a girl, what do you mean what is she?" Spike asked calmly.

"Spike I'm the Slayer remember, heightened senses here. I didn't say anything back in the shop, because I wasn't too sure. But with her being here now I am sure. She's not all human over there or at least weak unpowerful human. So what's up with that?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?" Buffy asked starting to get upset that Spike would keep something like this from her.

"Because I can't trust that it'll stay in this kitchen and not making it magically back to the Watcher's ears."

"I don't know if I should be worried that you don't want Giles to know for some reason or angry that you wouldn't trust me to keep a secret."

"This isn't some little secret like I don't want you running off and telling dad about some dirty magazines under my bed. This is he wants you to kill your sister to save the world secret here Luv."

Buffy sat down at that sentence and Spike could see her going into full Slayer mode here.

"Is she dangerous?"

"Not to the human population."

"Then it stays in this kitchen."

"Buffy" Spike started, but Buffy cut him off once she heard the doubt in his voice.

"Spike I told you about being in Heaven. I told you out of everyone and you can believe it was because I thought you wouldn't have cared, it wasn't. I told you because I knew you wouldn't push for answers or harass me about being okay. I knew you would understand what I was feeling and going through. I get that this isn't the same situation and I'm not someone that should be left alone with children, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me. If you want to keep Lilly and raise her then I'll support you and I'll help you out if I can, but it's not going to work if you don't trust me. I won't tell Giles about whatever you tell me. As long as it's not the end of the world then he doesn't need to know, but I need to know what I'm in for. If she has powers I need to know about it so I know what to do and what not to do around her. You can trust me Spike."

"I trust you with my life and I trust you with the Biscuit's life, but I don't trust him. Watchers are too easily swayed and you saw that when he suggested that you kill Dawn. I don't trust him with this."

"I get that. I give you my word Spike I won't tell him."

Spike let out a sigh as he turned to look at Lilly sleeping on the couch. He knew Buffy would protect her and keep her safe. He also knew that other demons would be able to sense her, they wouldn't know what she was, but they would sense the danger and want to kill her. He needed someone else to be able to protect her and he knew Buffy would as well. Spike turned his attention back to Buffy who was patiently waiting for him to decide.

"She's a Guardian."

"Wait, like a Slayer Guardian?" Buffy asked surprised.

"So you've heard of them."

"Sort of I mean Giles told me about them when I was seventeen, but he just believes they are made up stories from old Council members. Even the newer Council doesn't believe they are real."

"They're real and very rare. One is born every thousand years and they don't tend to live as long as they should. When they are young they are very easily killed because they need a strong supply of energy to keep their body working properly. A lot of them die before the age of five, because the family doesn't know what they have. As they get older the more they become immortal and eventually they only die by the Powers that Be that feel they have earned their retirement or an incredibly strong force kills them."

"Are you sure that's what she is?"

"I came across a Guardian once sixty years ago. You remember that feeling, because there is nothing like it in this world. Only a handful of demons and vampires know that feeling, Angel does as well and Anya will figure it out I'm sure. She'll keep quiet about it she knows it's too dangerous not too."

"Dangerous?"

"Some demons or vampires with strong senses will try and kill her, because they know she can kill them one day. Also the older Council used to find Guardians and take them away, lock them up in prisons basically. They wanted them to grow their power to be used to keep the current Slayer alive. They basically treated them like slaves. Guardians are meant to protect the Slayer line, not make a Slayer un-killable. They only step in to fight when one of the potentials is at risk or when an opponent is too powerful for a Slayer to handle. They were taking even the children as young as five and locking them away for the rest of their life. I don't want that happening to Biscuit. Only a handful of Guardians are left in this world I won't have her experimented on or locked up."

"That's insane. I won't let that happen to her. Guardian or not she's still a little girl. Is that why she doesn't talk?"

"She talks telepathically. She spoke to Glinda in the shop. I told Glinda what she was, she's going to try and help me get the Biscuit to talk normally for school in September. She's also going to try and see if there is some spell or trinket that would work to make it so I can be outside in the sun with her. Told her not to worry about it, but she wants to look into it anyways."

"It would be good for you to be outside with her. What does she call you? Does she know what she is?"

"She knows what she is. She doesn't understand it, not until she's older. She's always called me daddy, to her I am her dad and she's as close to a child as I'll ever get."

"So what else can she do?"

"She can do magic, she's more advance for her age than other Guardians have been. She's going to be very powerful. I don't know what else she can do or what else she will learn. Not much is known on the Guardian's power as each one is slightly different than the previous. I just know that I love her and I just want her to be three. She deserves to be a kid and still have a normal life."

"She does deserve that, believe me I know how it feels to go from being normal to not so normal. I won't tell Giles, but you know he's going to figure it out eventually. I mean she's three, she's going to do magic or talk to someone not knowing she can't."

"I know, but he won't know that she's a Guardian, you said so yourself Luv he doesn't believe in them. He'll just think she's a powerful Witch to be."

"Ok I'll keep this to myself just like I know Tara will. What are you gonna do?"

"I'll go to the Shop tomorrow and look for a house. She can hang out there for a little bit. It's supposed to rain tomorrow hopefully it does and I can be outside."

"How are you going to be able to rent or buy a house without a job? Do you even have identification?"

"I have all my papers and I have a job and a lot of investments. I'll buy the house right out so I won't have to deal with a landlord or the bank."

"You have enough money to just buy a house like that?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Gotta have money in this world Luv. I've always been good with money and investments."

"And you didn't think to let me in on any investment ideas?"

"I told you I could get you money you assumed it was through illegal means."

"You didn't correct me."

"You wouldn't have believed me or listened. If you want to invest I will be happy to tell you what to do. It's not often I get to do that." Spike said with a smirk.

"Ass." Buffy said with a smile.

Their conversation came to an end when Lilly crying could be heard. Spike got up and headed into the living room with Buffy behind him. Spike went over to Lilly who was sitting up on the couch crying and Spike could tell what was wrong with her the second he saw her. Spike went over to the couch and sat down as he spoke.

"It's okay Biscuit. You don't feel too good eh?" Spike said in a calming voice.

Lilly just shook her head no as she continued to cry.

"Is there anything I can get her?" Buffy asked.

Spike spoke as he removed his shirt so he was shirtless now. "No she needs energy. She's been too long without any and the little she got from me isn't enough to fix her body. Come here Biscuit I got what'll make you feel better."

Spike picked up Lilly and laid her against his chest. She instantly started to glow as her body sucked in as much energy as it could get. Spike stroked her hair as he spoke.

"Take what you need Biscuit I'll be fine."

Lilly closed her eyes and allowed her body to take in the energy.

"Is there anything I can do?" Buffy asked.

"Naw Luv she'll take what she needs to correct her body and then she'll sleep. Probably take an hour though."

"Will you be okay? I mean don't you need energy to be well energized."

"I'll be fine. I'll just need some kip. Speaking of kip you look knackered. You should go and get some kip yourself."

"I am tired, but if you need me I can stay up with you I don't mind."

"Ta Luv, but I'm fine."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow I guess then."

"Night Slayer."

"Night Spike."

Buffy headed out of the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Spike carefully moved so he was laying down on the couch with Lilly flat against his chest. She was still glowing and Spike knew she was going to take almost all of his energy, but that was fine with him. She needed it a lot more than he did and he would be fine with enough sleep and blood. Spike closed his eyes and just let Lilly take what she needed from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Buffy woke up and looked over at the clock. It was seven in the morning and as much as she didn't want to be awake right now she knew she had to get up and get Dawn off to school. Buffy knew Willow or Tara would be able to do it, but she wanted to be there for Dawn in the morning like mom had always been. So Buffy got up and she got ready for the day. On her way down the stairs she woke up Dawn and she could hear Willow and Tara getting up for the day already. Buffy walked down the stairs and into the living room she saw that Spike was sound asleep with his shirt still off. Lilly was sitting up on the inside of the couch with a huge smile on her face. Buffy couldn't believe how awake and glowing she looked. Her blue eyes were shinning and Buffy knew that Lilly was feeling a lot better than she had in probably months. Buffy smiled at the little girl as she heard the soft child like voice in her head.

'_Sh Daddy sleepin.'_

It was weird to hear Lilly's voice in her head, but even weirder to hear the sweet little girl refer to Spike as Daddy. Buffy smiled and went over to Lilly.

"Why don't we let Daddy sleep and we get some breakfast?" Buffy whispered.

Lilly nodded her head with a huge smile on her face. She held her arms out for Buffy to pick her up. Buffy wasn't one for children, but there was just something about Lilly, maybe it was because she knew what she was or that she was Spike's, but Buffy picked up Lilly and carried her into the kitchen. She put Lilly down on one of the stools as she spoke.

"Ok what would you like? What do you normally eat for breakfast?"

'_Mommy no feed me breakfast.' _Lilly said sadly.

"Well that is going to change, because here we eat breakfast. Daddy is a firm believer in breakfast. So do you like toast or cereal or pancakes with syrup?"

'_Pancakes!'_

"Pancakes it is." Buffy said with a smile.

Buffy started to make the pancakes and after five minutes Tara came into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie." Tara said with a smile to Lilly.

'_Morning. Daddy sleeping.'_

"Daddy is sleeping. He seems very tired. Why don't we let him sleep a little while longer?"

"That's what we thought. We're making pancakes." Buffy said as she mixed the batter together.

"Oh I love pancakes. Do you want some help?" Tara asked Buffy.

"You could start some coffee if you want."

"Coffee is good." Willow said as she walked into the room not really awake yet.

"What happened to you?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Late night. I was doing homework and researching. Oh pancakes." Willow said with a smile.

'_She's colourful.' _Lilly said to Tara.

'_She is, but she would never do anything to hurt you. She's a witch like I am. She is just able to use dark magic where I can only use Earth magic. You can trust her.' _Tara said with a smile as she looked at Lilly.

'_Daddy worried about her and the old man with glasses.'_

'_Did Daddy tell you that?'_ Tara asked calmly as she made the coffee trying to not look like she was having a silent conversation with the little girl.

'_No, felt it. He doesn't like her power. He feels different around her.'_

'_I'm sure your Daddy is just being cautious. Your daddy doesn't really like magic all that much and with Willow being powerful he's cautious around her. It's nothing for you to worry about Sweetie.'_

'_And the old man?'_

'_His name is Giles and your Daddy doesn't trust him. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally, but your Daddy wants to make sure you get to be a kid and not something more. Don't worry about it. Your Daddy will keep you safe and so will I and Buffy. You're safe here sweetie.'_

'_Feels safe here. I like it here.'_

'_I like it here too.'_

"Okay pancakes are cooking. Was Dawn moving upstairs? I woke her up, but you know how she is with just rolling back over." Buffy said.

"She was in the bathroom when we walked by. She'll probably be down soon for some breakfast." Tara said.

"Do you like syrup on your pancakes Lilly?" Willow asked with a smile.

Lilly just smiled and gave Willow a nod.

"You're not much of a talker eh?" Willow said with a smile as she went over to the fridge to grab the syrup.

"Spike said she doesn't know how yet. I guess her mom didn't really teach her." Tara said sadly.

"Aw that's sad. Well we will have to fix that." Willow said with a smile.

"I told Spike I would help him get her talking for school next year." Tara said.

"School for who next year?" Dawn asked as she walked into the kitchen dressed for school.

"Lilly. Tara is going to help Lilly learn how to talk so she will be ready for kindergarten in September." Buffy said as she put pancakes onto a platter.

"Aw she can't talk?" Dawn asked sadly.

"We'll teach her." Buffy said with a smile as she got out a small plate for Lilly. It was glass, but Buffy didn't have anything plastic. They didn't need to for a very long time. Buffy put a pancake on the plate and put butter and syrup on it before she started to cut it into smaller pieces.

"We can definitely teach you how to talk." Dawn said to Lilly with a smile as she sat down beside her on another stool.

Buffy put the plate in front of Lilly and handed her a fork. Lilly gave Buffy a big smile as she took the fork and started to eat. Everyone else grabbed their own plates and started to get some breakfast themselves. They all looked up as they saw Spike walk into the kitchen. He was still shirtless and he barely had his eyes open. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. He went over to the fridge and opened it. He took out the package of blood from the fridge went over and grabbed a mug and poured the blood into it. He placed it into the microwave and started it.

"Morning Spike." Buffy said with a smile.

Spike just let out a groan as the microwave beeped. Spike took the mug out and downed it within a minute. Spike put the mug into the sink and then turned to the table.

'_Sorry Daddy.'_ Lilly said and Spike could hear the guilt in her voice.

'_Nothing for you to feel bad over Biscuit. I told you to take what you needed to feel better. I'll be fine baby.'_

"You look like hell." Dawn said.

"Thanks Niblet." Spike grumbled.

"Why do you look like hell?" Willow asked.

Spike kissed the top of Lilly's head before he sat down next to her.

"You look much better. Your heartbeat is back to normal. You feelin' alright Biscuit?"

Lilly gave an excited nod with a huge smile.

'_Thank-you Daddy.'_

'_Any time you know that. From now on you won't ever have to worry about bein' sick. You'll get energy a few times a day like you need.'_

"She was sick?" Tara asked with worry.

"Ya last night. The energy she got from me earlier wasn't enough to make up for the long lack of energy. She was pretty sick and her heartbeat wasn't steady. She's a hundred percent now. And she found someone to make her pancakes I see." Spike said with a smile.

"Ya when I came down she was awake and hungry. She was happy when I suggested pancakes with syrup." Buffy said with a smile to the little girl.

"She loves em." Spike said and they could hear the exhaustion in him.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean you look like she took a lot of your energy." Willow said.

"I'll be fine. Body gets it back faster than a human. Can Daddy have a bite?" Spike asked Lilly with a smile.

Lilly smiled and she used her fork to pick up a piece and she held it out to Spike. Spike took the bite and gave Lilly a smile.

"So what's the plan? I mean are you going back after sunset to your crypt?" Dawn asked.

"It's cloudy right now so Lilly and me will be headin' to the Shop to check out some houses. Afterwards I'll get a room for a couple of weeks until everythin' is signed and settled for a house. I'm not gonna have her at the crypt she's too young."

"Hey I've stayed overnight there." Dawn said.

"Ya, but just one night and you're older than three. I know if somethin' happens you can run, she can't."

"Why don't you just stay here?" Buffy offered.

"I would never ask that of you Luv."

"You're not asking I'm offering. Why not crash here for a couple of weeks until you get things settled with a house." Buffy said.

"You want me and a three year old in your house for a couple of weeks?" Spike asked skeptically.

"It's not that big of a deal. You stayed here when I was de…er… gone. You looked after Dawn and crashed here most of those four months. Stay here and that way if you have to be somewhere Lilly can be here." Buffy said.

"It would make more sense to stay here. There's no point in spending money at a hotel when you can stay here. When you need to be out at night I can always watch Lilly." Tara offered.

"Ya I can totally help and watch Lilly." Dawn said with a smile.

"Are you sure Pet?" Spike asked Buffy.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it Spike." Buffy said sincerely.

"What do you think Biscuit? Think you could handle crashing here for a couple of weeks till Daddy can find us a house?"

Lilly gave a happy nod.

'_I like it here, it's safe here. Mommy's never felt safe like this.' _Lilly said to both Spike and Buffy.

Spike gave Lilly a smile as he spoke.

"Then I guess it's settled we'll crash here." Spike said out loud before he spoke to Lilly in his mind, still keeping Buffy in the link.

'_It wasn't safe with Mommy?'_

'_Mommy yells and strange men are there a lot. It's nice here, safe and quiet. She feels like power Daddy like you. It's warm around her. Is she like you?'_

Spike looked up at Buffy and they locked eyes for a moment before Spike spoke.

'_No Biscuit she's not a vampire. She's something else, something more powerful.'_

'_More than you?'_

'_Maybe it's not something we've ever found out.'_

'_What is she Daddy?'_

'_She's special and one day I'll explain it to you.'_

'_But I'll keep you safe Lilly. If you ever feel like someone is dangerous or you don't feel safe you can always come to me. I'll keep you safe.' _Buffy said joining in on the conversation.

She didn't know what Lilly knew so she let Spike take the conversation at first, but she wanted to let Lilly know that she wasn't a threat to her. She would protect Lilly regardless of knowing she is a Guardian. To Buffy she is just a three year old little girl and she doesn't deserve to be hurt.

'_I'll keep you safe one day.' _Lilly said with a smile.

'_I'm sure you will Biscuit.' _Spike said with a smile.

"Alright well I have to get ready to go to school." Dawn said as she got up and put her plate into the sink.

"What about you guys?" Buffy asked.

"No school for us today. I thought I would go to the Shop and do some research." Willow said.

"What about you Tara?" Buffy asked.

"I'll come down to the Shop for a little while." Tara said.

"Looks like it's going to be a full house then." Buffy said with a smile as she put her plate into the sink.

"You're going to the Shop too?" Willow asked surprised. Usually Buffy would go back to bed once she got Dawn up and off to school.

"Ya I might as well. I have to work tonight, but I'll come down and hang out for a bit."

"Okay well we can all go together then." Willow suggested.

"Um sure. Spike when were you planning on going?" Buffy asked.

"I was gonna go in early while the sun is hiding behind the clouds." Spike answered.

"Ok well I'll go get dressed them and we can leave shortly once everyone is ready." Buffy said.

"I'll go and bring down the clothes we got for Lilly yesterday." Tara said.

"Ta Luv." Spike said.

'_Me come too?'_ Lilly asked Spike and Tara.

'_Of course Sweetie.'_ Tara said to Lilly before she spoke out loud. "Lilly why don't you come up with me and I'll show you the clothes and you can pick. Does that sound good?"

Lilly nodded excitedly before she jumped down off the stool. Spike gave her and Tara a smile as Tara took Lilly's hand and they headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I think Lilly may have stolen Tara's heart." Willow said with a smile.

"She'll do that to ya." Spike said.

"She's so cute, especially once you get all that dirt off her. She's still thin though we need to fatten her up with junk food." Willow said with a smile.

"Just nothing that will make her sick or make her teeth fall out." Spike said.

"Just fast food junk and ice cream to get her fattened up." Willow said with a smile.

"Hey free burgers from the Doublemeat." Buffy said with a smile.

"Ya I'm fairly certain there is no meat there Luv." Spike said with a smirk.

"Probably not, but taste good anyways." Buffy said with a smile.

"Please don't feed my kid that." Spike said.

"Fine, spoil sport." Buffy said with a fake pout.

"Ok I'm going to get ready." Willow said as she got up and headed upstairs.

"That's going to take some time to get use to." Buffy said.

"What is Pet?"

"You saying you have a kid and Lilly calling you Daddy. Never thought I would ever hear that."

"Neither did I Pet. I always wanted kids when I was human, just never expected it to happen and then I died and it really was never going to happen. Then I found her and her mum in an alley getting attacked by vamps. The way the world works is weird sometimes. I'm the only person she's ever known as a Dad. When she called me it the first time I should have corrected her, but I just didn't have it in me to do it."

"To her you are her Dad. You're the only one she's ever known and ever will know. You love her and you've provided for her and visited her. You've taken her in out of nowhere. That makes you more of a Dad than my Dad ever was. Don't sell yourself short here Spike. There are a lot of humans that wouldn't do what you are doing. I'm proud of you for not pushing her aside and taking this on. I know it's not easy for you."

"It's what's right Luv it's just that simple sometimes. I love her and at least now I know she'll be loved and safe. She won't have to worry about gettin' sick from lack of energy anymore. She can just be a little girl like it's supposed to be."

"Well I'm not much of a child caring person, but I'll help you, you know that."

"I know you will Luv. I appreciate you letting us crash here until we can find a place."

"It's no big. You've always had my back and supported me. It's time I returned the favor. I'm gonna go and get ready to head out."

Spike just gave a nod and Buffy headed up the stairs. Spike went over to the sink and started to do the dishes. He figured he would just clean up after breakfast now so he wouldn't have to worry about it later. By the time everyone was ready Spike had cleaned the kitchen and put his shirt back on. Everyone came down the stairs and Lilly ran over to Spike in her new clean pink summer dress with pink sandals to go with it. Her hair was pulled back into two pig tails and she was just glowing with a smile. Spike smiled and bent down as Lilly ran to him.

"Hey beautiful. You look amazing in your pretty dress." Spike said with a smile as he picked up Lilly.

Lilly giggled and clapped her hands.

"We weren't sure how you would feel about dresses, but when we saw it we couldn't resist." Tara said with a shy smile.

"I'm from the Victorian age Luv, a lady in pants took a while to get used to." Spike said with a smile.

"Good, because she looks so cute." Willow said with a smile.

"And her hair has this cute little wave to it and she's so good with getting her hair done." Dawn said with a smile.

"I don't think you'll have a problem finding a babysitter." Buffy joked.

"Ya I will totally watch her anytime." Dawn said with a smile.

"Great we just need to find someone to watch you then." Spike joked.

"Um hello, fifteen here, I so don't need a babysitter." Dawn said back.

"Just don't let her cook anything." Willow joked.

"Hey it's not all bad." Dawn said in her defense.

"Keep tellin' yourself that Bit." Spike said.

"Fine see if I cook for you again." Dawn said with sass.

"Alright you have to get to school before you are late." Buffy said.

"Ya I'm going. I'll see you tonight cutie." Dawn said with a smile to Lilly.

Lilly gave a smile back and waved at Dawn. Dawn headed out and after everyone got their coats on they all headed out and headed for the Magic Shop. On the way there Spike spoke to Lilly.

'_There's something very important we need to talk about Biscuit.'_

'_What Daddy?'_

'_Not everyone knows that you talk like this. I need you to only talk to me, Tara and Buffy unless I say otherwise. Okay?'_

'_Ok Daddy. I'll only talk to the pretty ladies.'_

'_That's my good girl. I just want to keep you safe Biscuit.'_

'_I know Daddy.'_

They arrived at the Magic Shop not long after it opened for the day. Giles was already reading a book at the table. Xander was sitting down at the table with Anya beside him going through wedding magazines. Xander was all too happy to see them walking in and saving him from wedding plans.

"Hey look it's our friends. What are our friends doing here?" Xander said with a huge save me smile.

"We just figured we would come down and say hey for a bit." Buffy said.

"Oh Spike I have something for you." Anya said quickly as she got up from the table and went over behind the counter. The others sat down and Spike stood over at the counter.

"I got you this." Anya said as she held up the free book for houses for sale in the area. "I thought we could go through it and set up some viewings." Anya said.

"Thanks Luv."

'_Daddy can I go and play please?'_

'_Of course just be careful not to touch anything breakable Biscuit.' _

Spike put Lilly down on the floor and she went about looking around.

"Now you have your papers right?" Anya asked.

"Ya Red got em for me when the school was poking around."

Anya opened the book on the counter and they both looked at it as Anya spoke.

"Ok good so you'll want one with a yard for Lilly. You have a bank account which is good the buyer would be a little put off if you paid in cash. You don't have a job on paper, but we can work around that. I'm assuming you're buying out right."

"Ya I am."

"Right so a non-paper job is easy to get around. You technically are your own boss so we can work that out." Anya said.

"Oh I can do a fake business license." Willow said.

"That would be good. You do have your own business with security so it's not a stretch."

"I'm sorry security?" Buffy asked.

"I work as security in the demon community to protect high demons that are coming into town for a meeting. I've also done security for warlocks or paper pushers that have summoned a demon and can't hold up their end of the deal." Spike said.

"Seriously? Since when?" Buffy asked surprised.

"I don't know, a few decades now."

"Huh." Buffy said.

"So you have enough money from doing that to buy a house out right?" Xander asked surprised.

"That and I have investments plus what I do for Anya."

"What the hell do you do for Anya?" Xander asked slightly pissed.

"Oh Xander nothing bad. Sometimes I get customers that come in wanting special items that are extremely hard to acquire so I charge them a butt load of money and have Spike go and collect the item. Which reminds me that customer from yesterday came in last night to pay half. So tonight I need you to go and get that tooth."

"Tonight?" Spike asked slightly worried about leaving Lilly.

"He needs it by the end of the week and that's only two days away. It's five grand. You'll have to find a sitter."

"Five thousand dollars? Is that how you've been able to double the profits by sending out Spike?" Giles asked shocked.

"What? It's a profitable and legal business. I find customers with needs for a hard to acquire item and then Spike goes and gets it. We split fifty/fifty. Plus Sunnydale is less one demon usually." Anya said.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Xander asked.

"You? I owned this shop." Giles said.

"Hey no you signed it over to me remember." Anya said.

"I know and it is still yours, but it still would have been nice to know."

"You just wish you had thought of it." Buffy teased.

"Yes well it would have been a profitable idea." Giles said.

"Hello, why didn't I know?" Xander asked.

"You don't like talking about the Shop so I don't talk about." Anya simply said.

"You are in business with Spike, that's something you talk about Ahn." Xander said.

"The business that is practically paying for your wedding. I would shut up if I were you." Spike said with a smirk.

"That's true you should probably let that one go." Willow said with a smile.

"Fine. Have you figured out what you are going to do about Mr. Sunshine?" Xander asked Spike.

"Ok so I had an idea about that. I know it won't help you when you are outside, but inside the house I found a way that you can have the curtains open and not burst into flames." Anya said excitedly again.

"And how is that Pet?" Spike asked.

"There are these new windows that are really becoming popular. A lot of vamps are CEOs of their own company and they have to do business during the day so there are new windows that are specially tinted. They look like normal windows, but the glass is made of a special treatment that stops the UV Rays that cause vamps to combust to be blocked out. You could buy a house and then change the windows to the special ones then you could have the curtains open for Lilly, but not get burnt." Anya explained.

"Cool." Spike said.

"Ya I was looking into them for a little while now. I started after Buffy died when you were at the house a lot and here in the Shop. I figured you were around so much that it would be nice not to have to have the curtains closed all the time or you being stuck to the basement. I finally found them a week ago online. You can order them by using a window company they come out and do the measurements and install them for you." Anya said.

"That's great. We can set something up once I get a house. Thanks." Spike said.

"No problem. Now you need a two bedroom at least obviously with a yard. What's your price limit?" Anya asked.

Spike noticed how everyone stopped what they were doing and just waited to see what he was going to say. Spike looked at them and smirked before he leaned into Anya and whispered into her ear. Anya didn't show any emotions as Spike pulled away she spoke.

"Well that makes this much easier. How do you want to handle the viewings, because some will have to be during the day?" Anya asked.

"I can look at some after sunset, but during the day would you mind going to check em out?"

"Nope I'm fine with that. I can also get all of the paperwork together. I can just tell them I'm your half-sister or something."

"Works for me." Spike said.

Anya clapped her hands as she spoke. "Yay I love house hunting. Ok do you want extra bedrooms?"

"Might not be a bad idea just in case. There has to be a basement."

"There are some of the older houses that have been renovated that have basements with sewer access just in case something happens you would be able to sneak out."

"That would be handy. Most demons aren't stupid enough to attack my place, but you never know."

"There are non-violence wards you could put on your house so that inside a demon can't hurt each other or a human." Willow suggested.

"Why is that not on my house?" Buffy asked.

"Seriously? How many times do I have to repair tables or windows before that is suggested?" Xander asked.

"Sorry I never thought of it." Willow said guiltily.

"We could look into it though and put one up." Tara said with a nervous smile.

"Why don't we look into that." Buffy said with a smile.

"All of these years and a simple spell could have saved so much damage." Xander said still not believing that all of that work could have been prevented.

"It gave you somethin' to do at least." Spike said with a smirk.

"Hey I do a lot thank-you and I'll have you know… What the hell?" Xander said as he looked over at Lilly who had been standing just off from Spike in the open.

They all looked over at Lilly and she was standing there with a smile giggling. She had magic slowly moving around her as she had ten items slowly flying around her as well. It was clear to everyone that she was just playing, but it was the fact that she was able to use magic and do this that was shocking to them all, including Spike who had yet to see her use magic in a year.

"That's magic, she's using magic." Willow said shocked.

"That's magic that people who are twenty begin to be able to learn. She's too young for magic it's not possible." Giles said shocked that this little girl was able to do magic that most witches take twenty years to be able to do.

"Oh my God." Anya said and Spike could tell that the lights had come on upstairs in her mind. She had figured it out. Anya grabbed the front of Spike's shirt and pulled him over to her and whispered in his ear. "She's a Guardian?"

She let Spike pull back enough for her to be able to see his eyes. Spike didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. She got her answer and she knew that Spike had been keeping this a secret for a reason. She didn't know why, but she wasn't about to be the one that spilled the beans and pissed off a very powerful and old Master Vampire.

"Ok what was that between you two?" Xander asked.

"Nothing." Spike said still keeping his eyes on Anya.

"Looks like we have another witch in the group." Buffy said trying to get everyone's attention away from Spike and Anya.

"Yes well that doesn't answer the questions though. She shouldn't be able to control magic at just three. Most witches don't start to learn until they are sixteen at the youngest. She shouldn't be able to use magic." Giles said.

"That's not true actually. There have been witches and warlocks in the past that have started really young. It just means she's going to be very powerful. It actually makes sense with her having to take energy from people it's the magic in her. The magic requires more energy than her body can produce itself so she needs to take it from other people." Anya said.

"I'll have to research in the Council's journals and see if there is any information on this. It could be quite dangerous for her to be using her magic." Giles said.

"She's fine today, she took all of my energy last night." Spike said.

"She really did. He looked like the dead and not the living kind." Dawn said.

"Yes well still it could be doing damage to her body. You shouldn't be letting her do too much magic until she is older." Giles said.

"I don't know how much magic she does during the day. I'll make sure she doesn't use it too often, but I'm not going to deny her it. It's part of who she is and she deserves to learn how to use it." Spike said.

"I'm not saying that she doesn't deserve to learn how to use her magic. Just that it needs to be taken slowly and in a safe environment with someone there that understands magic." Giles said.

"I understand magic." Spike said back.

"I also told Spike I would be happy to help Lilly with her magic." Tara said.

"Ya and I totally would be happy to help her. If she is going to be powerful it's better for her to learn it slowly over the years than not at all for it to just explode one day." Willow said.

"Yes well just be careful. She's very young to be dealing with magic. It can be quite dangerous." Giles said.

"We'll be careful." Tara said.

"Yes now tonight you need to get that item." Anya said with a smile.

"I know I do Pet." Spike said as he watched Lilly playing with her magic.

"I can watch her for you." Tara said.

"Are you sure?" Spike asked not wanting to force Lilly onto someone.

"Definitely. You guys are crashing at the house anyways. We can curl up and watch movies." Tara said.

"Ya there's some new Disney movies that came out." Willow said with a smile.

"Are you sure Pet?" Spike asked Tara.

"It'll be fine. She will be fine. You go and do what you need to do and we'll take care of her." Tara said.

'_It's ok Daddy. I don't mind. I like her.'_

"Ok thanks Pet." Spike said to Tara.

'_Only talk to Tara or Buffy if you need something remember Biscuit.'_

'_Promise Daddy.'_

"Good now that that is settled let's find you a house." Anya said.

"You just want to go lookin'." Spike said with a smirk.

"Well ya." Anya said back with a smile.

They spent the next few hours going through the book and setting up viewings for some of the houses. Spike had kept his eyes on Lilly the whole time making sure she didn't play around too much with her magic. Spike didn't agree fully with Giles, but he did know that Lilly using her magic too much could be dangerous and damaging for her. Lilly had stopped using her magic and had gone over to sit with Tara sitting in her lap and colouring. They had spent the good portion of the day there and by the time the sun had set they had gone back to the house before Spike had to leave to go after the demon. Spike left the house knowing that Tara, Willow and Dawn would take good care of Lilly while he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warnings: Mentions of past child abuse, neglect and sexual assault. Nothing in depth or hard to read.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 2

Tara walked down the stairs the next morning to see Lilly sitting up beside Spike who was asleep on his back on the couch. Lilly smiled and waved at Tara as she walked into the room. Tara smiled back at Lilly as she spoke.

"Morning Sweetie, are you hungry?" Tara spoke softly not wanting to wake up Spike who had some bruises on his face and Tara assumed other places as well.

Lilly nodded her head and Tara went over to Lilly and picked her up and brought her into the kitchen just as Willow was coming down the stairs. Willow took a look at Spike before she headed into the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Lilly sitting down on the stool at the island.

"Morning cutie. Are you hungry?" Willow asked with a smile.

Lilly nodded her head and Tara spoke.

"Do you like cereal?

Lilly looked confused and Tara went over to the cupboard and grabbed the box of cereal. She opened it as she spoke.

"Here Sweetie try a bite and see if you like it." Tara said as she gave Lilly one of the round circles from the Honey Nut Cheerios.

Lilly took it and ate it. After a second she smiled and nodded her head excitedly yes.

"I think she likes it." Willow said with a smile.

"I'll get you a bowl Sweetheart." Tara said with a smile.

Willow went about making some coffee and cereal for herself and Tara. Tara handed Lilly her cereal and spoke.

"So we don't have classes today I was thinking maybe we should let Daddy sleep and we could go to the park."

'_I get to play outside?' Lilly asked with hope to her voice that broke Tara's heart._

'_Of course you can Sweetie. Did your Mommy not let you before?'_

'_No.' Lilly said sadly._

'_Not anymore Sweetie you can play outside all you want as long as an adult is with you.'_

"Going to the park sounds fun and there's this kid's book store right by the park we could go and check it out. They might have some books we could use to help Lilly to talk." Willow said having no clue of the internal conversation going on.

"That sounds like a good idea. Lilly, do you know how to read?" Tara asked.

Lilly shook her head no and both Willow and Tara felt a little hurt going through them. She was only three, but she should be able to read small words by now.

"That's ok we can teach you. You'll be all set for school next year and then some." Willow said with a smile.

Dawn and Buffy came walking into the kitchen and Dawn gave Lilly a hug.

"I'm going to miss her when she leaves." Dawn said with a sad smile.

"Well they still have to find a place to live so they won't be moving out yet. You need to hurry up and get ready for school too missy." Buffy said.

Lilly gigged at Dawn's eye roll before she went back to eating cereal.

"Lilly is trying cereal for the first time." Willow said with a small smile and Buffy could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Do you like it?" Buffy asked with a smile.

Lilly nodded excitedly with a smile on her face as she kicked her legs.

"Honey Nut is my favorite." Dawn said with a smile as she got her bowl down.

"What time did Spike get in?" Tara asked.

"I don't know it was after midnight. I fell asleep in the chair and I woke up in my bed. I'm fairly certain I didn't get there myself. It's a good thing I picked him up some blood he's looking a little banged up from getting whatever it was he had to get for Anya last night." Buffy said.

"Well after breakfast Willow and I are going to take Lilly to the park and then we're going to check out the kid's book store by the park." Tara said.

"And I have to go to school so not fair." Dawn said.

"You'll live. You have a History project do you not?" Buffy asked.

"Yup on World War Two. I'm gonna ask Spike about it tonight and see what he remembers from it. We're supposed to write it on what rumours were going around at the time. I figured he might have heard something along the way."

"Probably." Buffy said.

"What about you Buffy?" Tara asked.

"I'm gonna go to the Magic Shop for a bit and hang out. I figured I would see if I can get anything out of Anya about the houses she is going to see today for Spike. I'm kinda curious to see how much money he has." Buffy said with a smirk.

"I would imagine he has a lot considering how old he is and for how long he has been working." Tara said as she got some breakfast along with Buffy and Willow.

"I don't know. I've never known him to work and I never thought he would ever work. He has enough money to buy a house out right and that isn't cheap." Buffy said.

"Spike paid all of the bills here while you were gone plus he was paying bills elsewhere. It would make sense that he has money." Dawn said.

"True. We should get some groceries today too." Willow said.

"What do you want for dinner?" Tara asked everyone.

"Something simple." Buffy said.

"Oh what about we make our own pizzas?" Willow suggested.

"We don't have dough." Dawn said.

"No, but we could make them on flat pita bread. Make individual ones like Spike did for us that one time." Tara said.

"Oh ya those were so good." Dawn said with a dreamy smile.

"Do you like pizza Lilly?" Willow asked.

Lilly shrugged her shoulders to show that she didn't know.

"I'm sure she will. Everyone likes pizza." Buffy said out loud and in her mind to Lilly. _"What kind of food do you normally eat?"_

"_Crackers, moist food. Mommy said I could eat anything out of the garbage bin. Mommy's boyfriend would give me this white liquid every day from his special rod." _Lilly said with complete innocence in her voice.

Buffy felt her stomach drop at what Lilly had said and Buffy knew she needed more information.

"_You had to eat garbage?"_

"_Mommy said it was good enough for me."_

"_What is the moist food?"_

"_It came from a can it had a puppy on it. I don't like it but my belly hurt so I eat it."_

"_Does Daddy know?"_

"_No. Mommy always brought me to Daddy."_

"_So you've never had any food like this before?" _

"_No. I like the food here, it doesn't hurt my belly."_

"_And you can eat as much as you want." _Buffy said with a smile.

"So grocery list, what do we need besides pizza stuff?" Willow asked as she grabbed the paper to get a list going.

"We should get some chocolate milk and some plastic plates and bowls." Buffy said.

"Yogurt and granola too and some fruit would be good." Tara said.

"I got blood for Spike last night so he'll be good." Buffy said.

"We could make spaghetti one night." Dawn said.

"We should get a few things for meals until Monday or Sunday." Tara said.

"So pizza tonight we can do spaghetti tomorrow night and if we make extra then we can make lasagna the next night. That would take us until Monday night." Willow said.

"Works for me." Buffy said.

"Ok so Tara and I can get the groceries after the park and book store. Do you want to go to the grocery store with us Sweetie?" Willow asked Lilly.

Lilly nodded her head as she held up her bowl and bit her lip.

"Do you want more Sweetie?" Willow asked.

Lilly blushed and gave a small nod.

"Of course you can." Tara said with a smile as she gently took the bowl from Lilly and added more cereal and milk into the bowl before placing it back down in front of Lilly. Lilly gave a huge smile of thanks before she started eating again.

"I'm going to get dressed and ready to head out." Buffy said with a smile to Lilly.

Buffy got up off the stool and headed into the living room to check in on Spike. She knew that she should be letting him sleep, but she knew that he would be furious if she didn't tell him about the conversation she had with Lilly right away. Buffy went over to Spike and she could see some bruising on his face and his arms. She didn't know what Spike was getting for Anya, but she knew it must have been a violent demon to cause bruising to Spike. Buffy gently called out Spike's name knowing that his hearing would pick it up.

"Spike.

Sure enough Spike let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes. They were only half way open as Spike looked up to see Buffy standing there beside the couch. Spike brought his right hand up to gently rub his face to try and wake up more as he spoke.

"Ya" Spike said with a husky voice.

"I need to talk to you about something important. Come up to my room with me." Buffy said calmly.

That woke Spike up the rest of the way. "Is Biscuit ok?" Spike asked with worry.

"She's ok. She's in the kitchen with everyone eating cereal. I just don't want anyone overhearing this."

Spike got up from the couch and he held onto his right side with a groan.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked with concern.

"Just a few broken ribs I'll be fine." Spike said as he started to head to the stairs with Buffy.

They both walked up the stairs and into Buffy's room. Buffy closed the door behind them and turned to Spike.

"I need to tell you something and I need you to not get angry with Lilly."

"Why would I get angry at her? She's three years old what could she possibly do that would make me angry?" Spike said calmly.

"Not her, but her mother. You need to talk to Lilly and not be angry with what she tells you, because that's just going to scare her and make her think it's her fault. That's why I am telling you up here and not down there where she can probably sense your anger."

"So out with it. What is going to make me so angry?" Spike said with a hint of impatience and the start of concern.

"We were all in the kitchen eating breakfast and figuring out a grocery list. I asked Lilly what type of food she normally eats so we could get her some stuff that she liked."

"Ok. I know her bitch of a mum hasn't been feeding her enough or properly based on how thin she is. I normally see her three times a year if not more and when I do I make sure she eats right for the weekend that I get her." Spike said thinking that this was about Lilly's weight.

"I don't doubt that Spike. You cooked and took care of Dawn for five months while I was dead and even before that you took her out to dinner. I know you would have made sure she ate right. I thought Lilly was just going to tell me the usual, you know what fruit she liked. She's never even had pizza before. Spike she told me that she's had crackers, her mom made her eat out of the garbage and feed her moist dog food." Buffy said gently.

"She what?" Spike said with rage in his voice and his eyes glowed yellow.

Buffy wasn't bothered by it she was expecting it to happen. It was why she wanted to be telling Spike this up here.

"She called it moist food. She doesn't even know that it was for dogs. She said it came out of a can with a puppy on it. She said she didn't like it but her belly hurt and she had to eat something. She said she likes our food because it doesn't hurt her belly." Buffy said sadly.

Spike began to pace and Buffy could see his fists opening and closing as Spike fought to control himself.

"Two grand a month. For three years I have paid for her rent in a good area plus two grand a month for food and clothing. All she had to do was take care of her. She didn't even have to work." Spike bent over and took a deep breath and let it out trying to rein his demon in.

"There's more and I know the demon inside of you is freaking out and calling for blood. I know you well enough to know that you see Lilly as yours and the demon inside of you is very protective of the people you claim as yours. I need you to remember that it's sunlight outside and you have a chip in your head that makes it so you can't hurt a human. The last thing Lilly needs is you dying from the chip going off."

"What?" Spike asked with a barely controlled rage in his voice.

"Lilly told me that everyday her mom's boyfriend gives her this white liquid from his special rod."

Buffy saw Spike vamp out and he started to pace around like a caged animal. Buffy knew that Spike was beyond furious and she could hear the low growl coming from Spike's chest. Buffy couldn't blame him. Lilly never said anything specific, but it wasn't vague either that you couldn't figure out what she was saying. Buffy was angry and she had just met the little girl last night. Spike considered her his daughter. He had been there for her for the past three years. He loved her. Buffy never thought there would ever be a day where she believed that Spike could love, but she had seen the love in his eyes that night of the battle against Glory. She could see the love when he looked at Dawn. It was real love and not just a fake emotion. He loved them both and he loved Lilly. He would kill anyone that would ever hurt her and this time around it was a human, someone Spike couldn't hurt.

Spike slide down the wall and put his arms rested on top of his knees as he continued to clench his hands as he fought to control his demon inside of him. Buffy stayed quiet and waited until Spike had his demon under control once again. After five minutes of silence Buffy saw Spike's face go back to normal so she spoke again.

"Obviously you need to talk to her. I didn't ask her about it. It could be nothing."

"But you don't think it is." Spike said with a tightness to his voice.

"I don't know. This isn't my area here Spike. I just know that you need to talk to her about it. And you need to do it calmly so she isn't afraid to tell you or think that it's her fault."

"Nothing that happened to her is her fault." Spike said strongly.

"I know, but she might not know that. Willow and Tara are going to take her to the park and then the grocery store. Maybe you should talk to her before that then if something did happen she can have fun afterwards and maybe not be upset all day."

Spike just gave a nod.

"You can do it in here if you want." Buffy said gently.

"Ta Luv." Spike said as he put his head back against the wall.

"I'll go get her and then I'll leave you both alone for this." Buffy said calmly before she headed out of the room and heard Tara talking to Lilly so she went to their room.

She walked in and saw Tara helping Lilly picking out an outfit to wear. Lilly picked out a pair of blue jeans and a pink t-shirt with a poodle on it.

"Hey Buffy, where did Spike go?" Tara asked as she saw Buffy coming into the room.

"He's just in my room. Um Lilly, Daddy needs to talk to you for a minute." Buffy said with a small smile.

Lilly nodded and she grabbed her clothes before she walked out with Buffy and over to Buffy's room. Lilly ran over to Spike and Buffy just gave a small comforting smile before she closed the door to leave them alone. Buffy headed back to Willow and Tara's room because she knew Tara would be confused about what happened. Sure enough Tara gave her a questioning look when she walked into the room. She let out a sigh before she sat down on the bed.

"What happened?" Tara asked with concern.

"In the kitchen Lilly talked to me. I asked her what type of food she normally eats and she told me how her mom feeds her crackers, moist food and anything out of the garbage. The moist food she said came from a can with a puppy on it. Her own mother fed her dog food and garbage."

"Oh my God. How could anyone do that to their own child? She's so sweet and small and helpless." Tara asked heartbroken that Lilly had gone through that.

"I don't know. I see evil every day and I can't understand how someone with a soul and conscious could ever do something like that to a child, especially their own. I told Spike so he could freak out in my room before he spoke to Lilly. He vamped out and it took over five minutes for him to be able to get his demon back under control. If we had been around something he could have killed he would have and I don't blame him. I'm thinking about finding that woman and beating the crap out of her and I just met Lilly last night. Spike has been raising her for three years. I can understand why his demon screamed out like that."

"Spike is very protective of people he cares about, especially females. Something like this would anger him more and his demon." Tara said sympathetically.

"His demon was plenty angry. Hopefully he can keep it in check while he is talking to her."

"I'm sure he will. He won't want to upset her."

Willow came into the room and she noticed that Lilly wasn't here.

"Where's Lilly?" Willow asked with concern.

"She is just speaking with Spike for a minute." Buffy said.

"Oh ok. I'm surprised he's awake. He must have woken up when we were all in the kitchen." Willow said.

"Ya I should warm him up a cup of blood so he has something to drink before he gets some more sleep. He's got a few broken ribs from last night." Buffy said as got up from the bed.

"Ouch. What the heck was he fighting with last night?" Willow said.

"I don't know something for Anya. I haven't asked him yet. Did Dawn get off to school?"

"Ya she just left now with Janice." Willow answered.

"Ok I'm gonna get Spike some blood and head out to the Magic Shop." Buffy said.

"Ok Buffy. We won't be out too long." Tara said.

"I have to work today in three hours so I probably won't be here until six." Buffy said.

"We'll have dinner ready for when you are off so you can eat right away before you patrol." Tara said.

"Thanks. Have fun with Lilly today." Buffy said with a smile.

"We will do our best to make sure she has a good time." Tara said with a smile knowing what Buffy meant.

Buffy gave them both a small smile before she headed out of the room and down to the kitchen to get some blood for Spike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike was sitting on the floor still in the bedroom when Lilly came running in with clothes in her hands. She gave Spike a huge smile and Spike couldn't help, but smile back at her.

"What do you got there Biscuit?"

"_Clothes Daddy. Look all clean." _Lilly said with a smile and Spike couldn't help the hurt going through his unbeating heart at the fact that Lilly was amazed that she had clean clothes.

"Do you want help putting them on?"

"_Yes please Daddy."_

Spike took the clothes and helped to get Lilly dressed. He knew she was potty trained because he had done it himself with her. Once she was all dressed in her new clothes Spike put her facing him between his open and bent legs before he spoke.

"Biscuit, there is something I need to ask you that is really important. No matter what I need you to be honest with Daddy and tell him the truth. You are not in trouble my sweet Biscuit, but Daddy needs to know the truth okay?" Spike asked gently and calmly even though his blood was boiling.

"_Ok Daddy." _

Spike could hear that she was unsure of where this conversation was going, but she was going to go along with it.

"What did Mommy feed you?"

"_Crackers, moist food with a puppy on it. I could eat what I wanted from the garbage she said. I like your food better. Your food doesn't hurt my belly Daddy." _Lilly said sadly.

"Did Mommy ever leave you alone with anyone?" Spike asked gently.

"_Mmhm. Mommy left me alone a lot. Sometimes with her boyfriend or I would be in the closet while she was gone. I don't like the closet. It was dark and the door wouldn't open. I wet myself. I know I'm supposed to use the potty, but the door wouldn't open. I'm sorry Daddy." _ Lilly said sadly as she looked down.

Spike gently lifted her chin as he spoke. "Hey none of that. You have nothing to be sorry for. You are a little girl who was kept in a closet. You had to go you couldn't help it Biscuit. Daddy isn't mad at you. I could never be mad at you for something like that. Why didn't you ever tell Daddy? Were you afraid I would get mad at you?" Spike asked calmly.

Lilly gave a small nod.

"Never my Biscuit. There is nothing you could ever do or tell me that would make me mad at you. I need to know. Did Mommy's boyfriends ever touch you in your special place?"

Lilly looked down and Spike could not only see the few tears going down her cheeks, but he could smell them. He could smell her fear and pain and it made his demon roar out for blood. Spike gently pulled Lilly into his arms and held onto her as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry Biscuit. Daddy needs to know what happened baby."

"_Mommy's boyfriend touched my cookie and my bummy. He put his finger in. It hurt Daddy and red stuff would be there after. He make me lick his special rod, said I was bad. He made me drink the white stuff it made my belly hurt. It made me sick then Mommy would get mad cause I got sick on floor. She made me lick it up said good girls don't get sick. Mommy said Daddy wouldn't want a bad girl. I'm sorry Daddy for being bad. Please don't send me away."_

Lilly had tears pouring down her cheeks now and Spike was fighting back his own tears. His throat was getting closed up and he cleared it to allow himself to speak as he held onto Lilly against his chest. He grabbed her hand gently and placed it under his shirt and against his chest to allow her to take some comfort from his energy like he had done in the past.

"Daddy loves you Biscuit. You are my sweet little girl and I would never, ever, make you go back there. You will never be leaving me. I promise you Biscuit you are mine and the only place you will ever live is with Daddy. You are my good little girl. You're not bad baby. Mommy and her boyfriend are bad. They don't deserve you, not the other way around. Daddy loves you. You are Daddy's sweet, good little girl and no one will ever hurt you again." Spike said with strength in his voice.

Lilly curled into Spike's chest and cried her heart out while she took some energy from Spike to try and comfort her. Spike just continued to hold her as she cried and after ten minutes Lilly had calmed down enough and she moved off from Spike's chest. Spike moved his hands and gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"Daddy loves you Biscuit no matter what anyone ever tells you."

"_I love Daddy."_

"Now no more sad stuff. Buffy tells me that Tara and Willow are going to take you to a park and then the grocery store. I want you to have fun and to listen to Tara and Willow."

"_Yes Daddy."_

"Come on, let's get your socks and shoes on then you can head out and have fun at the park. You can tell me all about it when you come back. Daddy later has to go out and look at some houses tonight. Will you be okay to stay here with Tara and Dawn and Willow?"

"_I'll be okay Daddy. We watched movies last night. Buffy let me have some energy from her before I fell asleep. She made me feel all warm Daddy. I like her."_

"I like her too Biscuit. I'm glad you had fun last night. Tonight I will be back before you go to bed and I will be here when you get home from your outing with the witches. Go and have lots of fun." Spike said with a smile.

"_Ok Daddy."_

Lilly said with a smile. Spike got up and picked up Lilly before they walked out of the room together. Spike headed down the stairs to see Willow, Tara and Buffy standing in the living room. Tara smiled at Lilly as she held up her socks and shoes.

"You are going to need something on your feet to play in a park." Tara said as Spike walked into the room.

Spike put Lilly down on the couch and he sat down on the coffee table as Tara handed him the socks and shoes. Spike got the socks on and he noticed that her shoes were getting to be too small and worn out. She would need some new ones. Spike figured he would head out to the mall to get Lilly a few things that she needed to hold her over until he found a house for them. Once Spike got Lilly's shoes on they both stood up and Spike spoke to Lilly.

"Behave and be careful Biscuit." Spike said calmly.

"_Promise Daddy."_

Lilly gave a nod and Willow spoke.

"I'm sure she will be perfectly fine."

"You don't mind us taking her to the park and the grocery store right?" Tara asked thinking that they should have asked Spike first.

"It's fine Luv. Her favorite fruit is strawberries. She won't eat broccoli." Spike said.

"Ok well we can try some different fruit and veggies and see what she likes. Has she had rice before?" Tara asked.

"Ya I've made her stir fry with chicken before. She really likes rice, chicken and mushrooms." Spike said.

"Ok that's easy to make for lunches. We'll pick up some stuff for it." Tara said with a smile to Lilly.

Spike bent down and kissed Lilly on her head before he spoke.

"I love you Biscuit and I will see you when you get back."

"_Love you Daddy."_ Lilly gave Spike a smile before she turned to Tara and Tara held her hand out for Lilly.

Lilly took Tara's hand and they all headed out leaving Buffy and Spike. Once the door closed Spike sat down on the couch and put his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. Buffy went into the kitchen and grabbed the warm mug of blood before she went out into the living room and sat down beside Spike as she put the mug down on the coffee table.

"What happened?" Buffy asked gently.

Spike let out a shaky breath before he lifted his head up and spoke.

"She thought I would be mad at her and not want her anymore. That bitch had her believing that she is a bad girl and I wouldn't want her. She had her eating garbage Buffy, actual garbage. She would lock her in a closet in the dark for hours maybe days. She hates the dark, always has and that bitch that is supposed to be her mother would lock her in a dark closet. She thought I would be mad at her, because she couldn't always hold it and she would wet herself. She thought I would be mad because she didn't use the potty like I taught her. I…" Spike put his forehead against his closed fists and let out a shaky breath.

Buffy put her hand on Spike's back and placed her head on his shoulder to offer him some support. She didn't talk, she knew that Spike would once he was ready again. It was the one thing about Spike that Buffy knew without a doubt, he talked. He had no problems talking about his feelings. Unlike Angel he was an open book. He always told the truth and he would always tell Buffy what he thought and felt. After a moment Spike spoke again.

"That fucking bastard that is with that bitch now he touched her. Molested her. My little girl. He touched her, he made her bleed. Every day that bastard would make her suck him off and when she got sick from it that bitch made her lick it up and told her she was bad. For over a year now she's been molested and she never told me, out of fear that I wouldn't want her. All this time I thought she was safe and being looked after. All this time I left her there, I sent her back to that hell." Spike's voice shook and he took a few shaky breaths to try and calm himself down.

"It's not your fault Spike. You didn't know. Spike, you took on a baby. You paid for her to have a roof over her head plus more than enough money each month. You thought she was being taken care of. You can't blame yourself." Buffy said strongly.

"It doesn't feel like that. I don't understand it. I never have and I never will why people do that to children. To women. I don't understand it. I have done some bad things I will never deny that, but I have never done anything close to that evil. She doesn't deserve it and with her being special I have no idea if she will always remember it or not. She's so smart for her age and she'll only get smarter. She could remember it for the rest of her life. How is she supposed to trust men in her life when she gets older?"

"I don't understand how someone could do that to a child. I hope she doesn't remember, but I know you will be there for her and you'll get her through it. She has all of us now, she's not alone and she is safe with you taking care of her." Buffy said supportingly.

"That feeling like she couldn't tell anyone. That feeling like she did something wrong. The self-hating and disgust. That confusion. I never wanted that for her. I never wanted her to ever feel anything like it. She'll carry it around with her for the rest of her life even if it doesn't affect her it will always be there in the background. I never wanted that pain for her." Spike said with complete pain in his voice.

"It sounds like you are speaking from experience. Did you know someone who went through it?" Buffy asked gently.

Spike's eyes went all distant and Buffy knew she had struck a memory within Spike. After a moment Buffy saw a single tear roll down Spike's right cheek. Buffy couldn't help, but be shocked. She had only ever seen Spike cry once and that was when he was beyond drunk after Dru had left him. Even then Buffy could understand. She would imagine she would be a train wreck if she was with someone for over a century and he cheated on her and left her. Buffy moved and wrapped her arms around Spike's right arm and leaned her head against his shoulder as she spoke.

"Spike, what is it? You can tell me anything. I know we have always hurt each other with some horrible words and fists, but I thought we got passed that last year. Secrets between us seem to be our new thing. You can tell me." Buffy said gently.

Spike let out a shaky breath before he spoke.

"Back in my time things were always kept in the dark. Every second of your day was mapped out. All of the rules for being in school, you broke one and you got whipped with a belt or hit with a ruler. You went home and even more rules but instead of a ruler you got belted or smacked upside the head. Everything was strict. You couldn't be outside unless you looked a certain way and you had to act exactly how they dictated otherwise you would get hauled in and public humiliation always followed. Things were a lot different back then and adults looked to other ways to break away from it. Most were just drunks and abusive assholes. My mum was drunk more days than she wasn't. Maybe if she wasn't she would have seen something sooner. Maybe she did and didn't care. My Pops was always yellin' and pushin' her around. I don't ever remember him not being an asshole. I remember it started when I was three and it finally ended when I was ten. I still get nightmares from it." Spike said with a shaky voice.

"Spike, I'm so sorry that happened to you. Did your mom stop it?" Buffy asked gently.

"She ah… she walked by my room one night and saw what was happening. She came back in with a kitchen knife. She put it right through his neck. Only he was on top of me and within seconds his blood was all over me. She had me help her bring his body out into the back yard. She gave me a shovel and told me to start digging. She went back into the house and I don't know how long she was gone for. I just remember having to keep digging. It took hours before the hole was big enough and she still didn't come back out. I buried him and then went back inside. I found her in the living room half in the bag. She told me to clean up the blood in the room before she stumbled on down to her room. So I cleaned up the blood and then took a shower to get the blood and dirt off from me before I got dressed and went off to school. She started drinking a lot more after that. I couldn't be mad at her though, cause she killed the bastard."

"You had to bury your own father? No one at school asked what was wrong or going on?" Buffy asked with sadness in her voice.

"Different time Luv. Back then no one asked anything no matter what was right in front of them. It's not like it is now. A kid could go to school covered in bruises and no one would ask. We didn't have Child Services poking around and the cops didn't care. Kids were on their own back then not like it is now. Back then you had a kid you were on your own. Family and friends didn't help even if you were both living on the streets starving they wouldn't even look at you. Now when someone dies the whole group bands together to take care of the child. Times are different and even though there is more ways to kill someone they are better for children. They are supposed to be anyways."

"Lilly is safe now with you and with us. We'll all be there to help her and take care of her. She's one of us now and we'll all be there for her."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place. She was three months old when I found them. Dru had left the motel we were staying in and I went out to find her before she got into trouble. They were both dirty and had been living on the street. I got them in a motel for the night and then the next day I had rented them a house. I never told Dru I knew she would want to kill them and I couldn't do that to the Biscuit. I knew what she was and I wasn't going to have her around Dru. I kept visiting when I was in the area and her mum would bring her by. I would normally stay in a motel with her for the weekend. After Adam I went up there and I had stayed in a motel for three months and I saw the Biscuit every day. Then things around here got crazy so I came back and I didn't see her as often as I normally did. Maybe if I had she would have told me what had been happening to her. I could have stopped it sooner." Spike said with regret in his voice.

"You can't blame yourself Spike. Things around here haven't exactly been easy sailing. You could have left after I died and went to her, but you stayed because you promised me you would protect Dawn. I can't tell you how grateful I am for what you have done for her. I know I make judgements about you and I really shouldn't. You have changed and that's what matters even if I don't understand how it's possible without a soul."

"Don't need one to feel remorse for things I've done. I'm no stranger to nightmares. Don't know why I am different, but I don't care to figure it out either. I just am don't bloody care it won't change who I am even if I knew. I know I have made the wrong choices and bad decisions. I don't have a moral compass and it's been a long time since I had one. As much as I hate to admit it, but you and your lot have become my moral compass. I'm learning."

"I do see a change in you Spike. You are learning and it can't be easy going against your nature. I do see that you are different than you were a couple of years ago. I should have treated you differently last year, especially after you got tortured to protect Dawn. I should have started changing my opinion of you and I'm sorry for that. I need to try and remember that you are a different person then you were when we first met and you couldn't wait to kill me. You've become a friend and I'm glad you are in my life and Dawn's." Buffy said honestly.

"I'm glad you both are in my life too. You know I'm having them both killed right?"

"Ya I figured." Buffy simply stated.

"What no lecture about how I shouldn't get two humans killed?"

"I'm the Slayer Spike I can't agree to let a human be killed by a demon. But I live in Sunnydale and what happens in another city I can't control and won't lose sleep over."

"Good to know."

"Are you going to be okay?" Buffy asked with concern.

"I'll be fine Luv."

"What happened last night? You don't normally have this many injuries from demons."

"Just a nasty demon I killed it and took it's teeth."

"I don't know how I feel about you killing demons and taking their parts. Its seems a little too close to the Initiative."

"Its not the same thing. These demons I go after are extremely dangerous. Ones you've never even fought and certain parts when added with magic can do a lot of good. One tooth from this demon and you can heal someone that is fatally wounded. The client for last night wanted one in case something ever happened to his wife. Its not for experiments or just for fun. These demons I go after are always dangerous and could kill the whole town within hours if they ever came up from underground."

"So not the peaceful and loving kind then."

"Not in the least. I would never go after a demon that is innocent or harmless and neither would Anya. Their death helps keep Sunnydale a little safer. Keep in mind Luv not all demons come out at night. Most of them can come out during the day. All it takes is one to go a little crazy and it could kill thousands before you could even get to it."

"So not good. Alright I'm fine with what you and Anya are doing as long as it is with dangerous demons and not harmless ones. Is it good money?"

"Anya is charging five grand a tooth multiply that by twenty teeth. We split fifty/fifty so very good money." Spike said with a smirk.

"So you apparently make good money" Buffy asked with a smile as she sat back and turned in to look at Spike.

"More than you." Spike said back with a friendly smile.

"The homeless man down the street has more money than I do."

"Want me to help you fix that?"

"Honestly, yes I really do. So what do I do? Tell me how I make money, lots of money."

"It's not flipping burgers that's for sure. You need to invest Luv. Not to mention a change in careers."

"And do what? And I suck at investing and knowing what to do with it."

"I'll handle the investments and as a new career you have options."

"Like?"

"Protection details, investigations, rogue demon hunter, take your pick." Spike said as he picked up his mug and began to drink it as he sat back and turned in to face Buffy.

"Explain to me how any of that would be possible."

"This is a Hellmouth Luv and it has a very large population of harmless demons. Those demons are CEOs and have enemies that are dangerous demons. I've worked for a few of them in the protection end of things. They pay very well, in the thousands to have an enemy eliminated. Investigations into demons is common too in town and in the neighboring towns. One clan tries to kill another demon in a different Clan, assaults, threats, rapes it all happens in the demon world and always to innocent demons that can barely fight. There is a huge community of peaceful demons within the five cities around us. They all have problems and they all need protection at some point. You don't have to be flipping burgers to make a living as a Slayer. You can use your abilities and do what you already do for humans and do it for demons, but charge. They have the money to pay. Demons are never poor. They come from a very long line of family that is hundred of centuries old. You don't have to be a Slayer that is poor Luv. A lot of Slayers weren't."

"So what I just go into the community and what hand out a business card?" Buffy asked confused.

"Pretty much ya. I could take you in and you can talk around with them. You already have a reputation of being a kinder and gentler Slayer than what has been in history. You don't hurt harmless demons and they know that. There have been other Slayers in history to protect demons and get paid for it."

"And this is what you do besides what you do for Anya?"

"It is. I have been doing it for decades now. It is very good money. You could have this house and debt paid off within three months from working there at most. It's up to you Luv."

"And this wouldn't be morally wrong for a Slayer to do, because other ones have done it before."

"That's right. You also have every right to turn down a job if you do not want it."

"What if I'm not good at the whole investigating thing?"

"Well you can always come on some with me and see what you think. Red can make you some business cards or even Anya can. We can go down there together you can check it out and give out some cards."

"Alright. I mean it couldn't hurt anything right? Not being exhausted and poor all of the time would be nice. Not to mention Dawnie wants to go to College at some point in her life. I don't know how mom did it."

"She had the gallery to support the house Luv. You will figure it out and I'll help you get started."

"Thanks. I'm heading to the Magic Shop, do you want me to drop the teeth off?"

"That would be great Luv ta."

"What are you going to do today?" Buffy asked as Spike got up and went over to his coat to grab the bag of teeth.

"I have to see some houses later on tonight once the sun goes down. Anya is going to see some this morning for me. I have a few things I need to take care of before that."

"Like?" Buffy asked as Spike handed her the felt bag of the teeth.

"I have to go to the mall and get the Biscuit some new shoes. Hers are too small pretty much. She needs a few things. There is a cot in the basement from when you were dead. I figured I would set her up down there with me until I finalize on a house. I also need to speak to a few contacts of mine."

"You know I could go with you tonight to see the houses and then we can do a patrol."

"You just want to know how much money I have." Spike teased.

"No, not at all. I just thought maybe a second opinion one from a female would be good." Buffy lied so horribly that Spike would have had to of been retarded not to notice.

"You know I will tell you anything you ask right?" Spike said with a smile.

"Ya I know."

"So then just ask the question." Spike said with a smirk.

"It seems awfully rude to though." Buffy said with a small blush.

"I'm not telling you unless you ask." Spike said with a playful smirk.

"You could just tell me you know."

"And miss all of the blushing you do, never."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine, how much money do you have?" Buffy said with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Ah there it is. Blushing school girl. Between my estate in London, my bank account and my saving account roughly three hundred and eight million."

Buffy's eyes went as big as saucers at the number. "What?"

"Keep in mind I am over a century old and my family was rich when I was alive. I am the last of my family to live even before I died. My name is still on the accounts and estate, but it is under a different name and they think I am an offspring of my human name. It's complicated, but it works."

"Holy crap." Buffy said shocked.

"Most of it is from investments and then working. I told you I could get you money. It just involves smart investments and working for the right people or demons in my case. Could be in your case. I've been paid fifty grand by a demon to solve the murder of his daughter. It's very good money."

"Ya ok I'm in. I want money, good money, lots of shopping money. So in and I will deal with Giles later."

"He might have an issue with it, but you are doing it for the good demons and not the bad demons. You are also not the first Slayer like I said. We can go over your accounts tonight if you want and I'll let you get them sorted and get some investments going to help supplement your income. I have to go over it with Anya too."

"Well we can do that tonight if you are feeling up to it. I'll get her to make some business cards for me too maybe. A hundred and eight million that is insane. What do you do with all of that money?"

"Up until recently not much. Blood, smokes and liquor mostly. Now I am buying a house and will have to probably do some work on it. I need to find a way to go outside without my allergy kicking in. I'm going to put some feelers out today and see if my contacts can find something."

"Do you think they will?"

"Let the good demon community know that I am looking for some way to go out into the sun for my kid, ya they'll find it. If it's possible they will find it. They are big on family and if I can go out into the sun then it helps them out even more. When they have a problem they call me and if they can do that during the day it works in their favor. Just like if I went in there with you and vouched for you they would take my word and give you a chance. You need to make sure that it is something you want to do, because I can't introduce you to the community for you to change your mind. It would be disrespectful to them and that would cause problems for me."

"I know I don't want to flip burgers forever and smell like that. Slaying demons and vampires is what I do so if I can do that and get paid then why not?"

"Alright get some business cards done and we can go tomorrow night if you want. We can take Biscuit they have all been dying to see her again."

"They've seen her before?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Of course they have. They will all die to protect her. They know what she is and they need her to live just as much as the humans do. She is a Guardian of those that are innocent and that isn't just humans Luv."

"Well that's good to know. In case something ever happened we would have some place safe to keep her." Buffy said.

"All of the houses me or Anya are looking at are in the area of the community so she will be guarded at all times when I am not there."

"What about the fact that vampires could come into your place?"

"There are wards that can go up to make it so that demons and vampires can't come in unless they are invited. There are also wards that can be put up so no violence can occur in the home and a ward that can make it so no one is taken. I'll have them all put up by a demon witch so no matter what Biscuit will be safe inside the house."

"Does that work for normal houses?"

"Of course it does. You could have Red or Glinda put it up on your house easily. I don't know why you never have."

"I didn't know that existed. Ok Willow is definitely doing that tonight. Do you know how many times I've had to replace things? How many times Xander has had to replace that window? All of that money could have been avoided." Buffy said annoyed.

"I don't know what to tell you Luv." Spike said as he stood up and brought his empty mug into the kitchen. He spoke as he did. "Oh the Biscuit said you gave her energy last night."

Buffy answered as she stood up so she could get ready to leave before she had to be at work.

"Ya I hope that's okay. I mean she seemed a little nervous and sad that you weren't here for bedtime. I thought it might help her to feel safe. Plus she was looking a little pale and run down."

Spike spoke as he came back into the living room. "No it's fine Luv. She's just never had it from anyone besides me before that's all. Do feel okay from it?" Spike asked with concern.

"Ya I'm fine. I mean it made me tired, but I'm fine now. It didn't feel like I thought it would. It made me feel all warm and eventually sleepy as hell, but I thought it would feel draining and it didn't."

"No it just puts you to sleep. Thank-you for doing that you didn't have to." Spike said sincerely.

"I didn't mind. She needed some comfort and energy. It felt good actually." Buffy admitted.

"How so?" Spike asked now curious.

"Well it's just I do a lot of fighting and violence. People need me to protect them and keep them safe. Lilly just needed someone there to hold her and look after her. It felt nice to be needed in a different way. She really is a cute little girl."

"She is. She's amazing and hopefully with Red and Glinda we will be able to get her talkin' and ready for kindergarten in the fall."

"Well she is smart, more smart than the average three year old. She talks really well for her age. That should make it easier for her to learn how to talk normally right?"

"I'm hopin' so. Talkin' is normally the last thing Guardians learn because they don't need to. I'm hopin' she'll pick it up real quick." Spike said as he went over to grab his duster. He would need to run across the street to get to the sewers where he could reach the mall.

"I'm sure she will. Willow and Tara are both really smart they will be able to get her talking and reading in no time." Buffy said with a smile.

"I hope so. You workin' tonight?"

"I am. I work in about two hours, but I'll be home around six. Tonight is make your own pizza with pita bread. I don't know Dawn, Tara and Willow said you made it for them before and it was really good."

"It really is. The Biscuit will like that."

"They are also picking up some stuff for spaghetti/lasagna for the weekend. I got you some blood last night too so you'll be good to go for a few days."

"Thanks Luv. I better get going before it gets too sunny outside."

"Ya I need to get to the Magic Box before I head to work."

"Get Anya to make you some business cards so tomorrow night we can take a trip to the community and hopefully get you out of that place soon."

"That would be good. I'm really sick of wearing that uniform. Plus I smell so bad vamps are actually running from me because of it. Fresh out of the ground, dead smelling vamps are running from me. One even told me that he didn't want to bite me because of the smell."

"That place will eat your soul right out of you. You need to get cards made up so you can get some real work. Anya will be able to get them done for you by tomorrow night."

"Not if I don't get there before I have to get to work. I'll see you after work."

"I have the houses to look at so I'll see you after your patrol."

"Right. Okay well I'll see you then I guess assuming you won't be sleeping."

"See how the little one quiets down. I might be up when you get back. Be safe Luv."

"Always. I'll see you tonight or in the morning. Make sure Dawn does her homework."

"I will."

Buffy grabbed her coat and they both headed for the front door. Spike put his duster over his head and took a run for across the street and into the sewer access. Buffy just smiled and shook her head as she headed down the street to go to the Magic Shop. She was hoping that Anya would be able to get her some business cards so tomorrow night she could go with Spike to the demon community and get some work. Work that would actually pay well and she wouldn't have to worry about bills or putting Dawn through college. She had a feeling that Giles wouldn't be too happy about what she was going to do or that she could be working with Spike for a little while, but she was done being broke and exhausted all of the time. If working with Spike was going to make her not have to worry about money anymore and less exhausted she was going to do it. She wasn't going to do anything that went against her morals, but she could do something that would help keep innocent people and demons safe.

Buffy walked into the Magic Shop and saw that Anya and Giles was there getting everything opened up. Buffy smiled as she walked in and they both smiled back at her.

"Buffy, what brings you by this early?" Giles asked.

"I have to work in a couple of hours and I wanted to talk to Anya about something. Plus do some research without everyone around." Buffy answered honestly as she sat down on the other side of the table.

"Research on what?" Giles asked as he gave Buffy his full attention and not on the book in front of him.

"I want to read about Angel and Spike before they arrived here." Buffy answered honestly.

"A little late for that don't cha think?" Anya asked as she looked up from her paperwork from behind the counter.

"I know and I wouldn't be, but Spike said something two nights ago and it made sense. I know you have books on them." Buffy said to Giles.

"Of course I do and you are more than welcome to read them. Hopefully after you read the one on Spike you will agree with me that him raising a human child is not the right course of action." Giles said.

"Spike is great with Lilly. She loves him and he loves her. I am being completely supportive of it. They are staying at the house until Spike finalizes on one himself." Buffy said.

"Surely you cannot be serious. Though I agree it is good that Lilly is at the house with you and the others and not in a crypt, but to be living with Spike is a terrible idea." Giles said back.

"Why? He'll figure out a way to be able to be out in the sunlight. He loves her and has been taking care of her since she was three months old. He did something that the majority of men would never do. He took on an infant that wasn't even his own. And he did it while he was evil and without a chip. Even you have to admit that that's rare among vampires and demons. Angelus would never do anything like that. Maybe there is more in his history that makes him different from other vampires." Buffy said.

"He is actually classified as one of the rarest vampires in history, because of his ability to have all of his human emotions after being turned. That and his extremely strong connection to the demon community. Vampires don't tend to work with demons and Spike had no problem associating himself within the demon community. He does a lot of good work for them. He's even fought in wars alongside innocent demon clans that were being attacked by harmful demon clans. He's an enigma." Anya said causally.

"Still doesn't mean that he should be raising that little girl. Who is an enigma all in herself." Giles said.

"Is that why you are here this early to research her?" Buffy asked defensively.

"Buffy she does not speak, she takes energy from others and she has magical powers that she shouldn't have until she is fifteen years older. Of course I am doing research to see how many witches have had this abilities and so far I am coming up empty. Spike is hiding more from us about her and he is not about to start sharing."

"Maybe because he doesn't trust some of us with that information and he wants to protect her. Whatever she can do doesn't change that she is just three years old and if she was dangerous Spike would never have her around Dawnie. He'll tell us when he is ready to. When he feels it is safe to." Buffy said.

"She really isn't a danger to anyone. I know exactly what she is and I can tell you she will be very powerful assuming Spike can get her to live long enough. But not powerful against humans. It would be in everyone's best interest to make sure that little one is alive and well." Anya said.

"Yes well be that as it may, I am still going to do research to prepare for what may come up. That level of magic can be very dangerous for someone her age. It needs to be carefully monitored and taught to her slowly." Giles said.

"Spike knows that. He hates magic and he'll make sure she doesn't do something that could harm her. He will be more anal about it out of everyone." Anya said.

"Spike just wants to help her and take care of her. You have no idea what she has been through in her life Giles. Spike just wants her to be a little girl. He wants to teach her how to talk and read, how to write. He potty trained her for crying out loud. As much as you don't like Spike even you have to admit he has changed over the years we've known him. He took care of Dawn while I was dead and he didn't have to do that. He didn't have to patrol and keep everyone safe. You've seen that he will go through hell and back for people he cares about. You know he will keep Lilly safe and well looked after. Maybe instead of trying to fight him on everything on this you should be helping him. He's helped us plenty of times it's the least we can do. Even if helping him is by helping Lilly with her magic so she doesn't turn out like Willow resurrecting people and defying all laws of physics." Buffy said with a slight bitter tone to her voice.

"Yes well I will admit he has shown loyalty to those he loves. I will continue to do research, but I can offer assistance in helping Lilly learn how to control her magic. With her powers being this strong at her age there is no telling how powerful she will be. She needs a strong control on her magic especially if she is going to be going to school in the fall. I shall try my best, but he can push the patience of a nun on a good day. But I shall try my best." Giles said, but he was clearly not happy about it.

"Thank-you. No matter how Lilly came around to us, she is now part of us just like Dawn was. She's one of us now and we need to be there to help her and Spike with this." Buffy said.

"I agree she is still a little girl who appears to have been through a lot and neglected. She deserves to be treated right and have support for that I will try my best."

"She has been through a lot. She is at the park with Willow and Tara. They were going to hit this new book store for kids afterwards and then the grocery store. Tomorrow night we are having spaghetti it might be nice to have everyone over for a family dinner so Lilly can get use to everyone." Buffy suggested.

"Yes I suppose that would be a good idea. I will be there just let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Giles said.

"Xander and I can be there. We will bring wine as that is a tradition you humans have. And don't worry about Xander having a problem with Spike raising Lilly I gave it to him good last night and told him if he wasn't going to be nice and supportive then he would lose his orgasms. That shut him up quickly." Anya said with a smile.

"Thanks Anya." Buffy said slightly unsure of how to respond to that.

"You are welcome. Now what did you want to see me about?"

"Two things. The first Spike wants to go over my accounts and talk about investments. He said you wanted to talk about investments with him too. I thought we could do that tonight, but with him looking at houses and me patrolling maybe we can do it tomorrow after dinner." Buffy said.

"Sure. I can bring all of your account information and he can review it. He is very good with money and investments I am looking forward to seeing what he has to say. Oh did he get my demon teeth?" Anya asked as that just occurred to her.

"Ya I forgot. He took all twenty of them after he killed it." Buffy said as she took out the bag from her pocket and Anya went around the counter over to Buffy to take the bag as she spoke.

"Wonderful now I can advertise them on the website. This is why you work with a Master Vampire who is very good with money. He thinks ahead." Anya said with a smile.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you and Spike taking apart demons for money." Giles said.

"We only go after dangerous demons, well Spike does. And we don't sell anything that could be used for bad things. These teeth for example are used in spells that heal fatally wounded people. It can save their lives with just one tooth. It's for the good of people and the town is safe from one very dangerous demon. Not to mention the business end of things. I sell one tooth for five thousand dollars and there is twenty teeth in this bag that's a hundred thousand dollars. Split fifty/fifty I am making fifty thousand dollars and these teeth will take me about a month to sell all of them." Anya said.

"Good Lord." Giles said shocked at the number.

"I know right?" Buffy said amazed still herself.

"And you never thought to suggest this when I was owner of the shop?" Giles asked Anya.

"You didn't really listen to me and I didn't think you would agree to be working with Spike. As an ex-demon I don't care about any of those human loyalties. Spike is a very good and hard worker who loves making money as much as I do. Plus he loves violence and a challenge. It's very smart business. The money I make goes towards inventory in the shop and my wedding." Anya said with a smile.

"And that would be the second thing I came here to talk to you about. I need you to make me some business cards. I'm switching careers." Buffy said with a smile.

"To what?" Giles asked.

"Well it's about time. I don't know why you didn't do it before. It would have saved you a lot of trouble and long showers." Anya said.

"Well I didn't know about it. Spike just told me this morning. But in his defence he did say he could get me money and I assumed it was through something illegal so not really his bad, but my own. He wants to take me out there tomorrow night if you could get them done by then."

"Easy enough. I can get them to you for dinner tomorrow night." Anya said as she went back over to the counter and grabbed her laptop so she could put the teeth on the website and get them ready.

"Would you care to explain to me what is going on Buffy?" Giles said calmly, but Buffy could tell he didn't like being kept out of the loop.

"Spike works for good demon clans within the city and the surrounding area. He is going to introduce me to the community here in Sunnydale tomorrow night where I can hand out business cards and offer my services."

"And those services would be what exactly?" Giles asked.

"What Spike does, protection details and investigations mostly. He helps innocent and harmless demons that have crimes committed against them or need protecting from dangerous demon clans. Other Slayers have done it in the past he said and with me being all not hurting the innocent and harmless demons they wouldn't have a problem hiring me." Buffy explained.

"They also pay very well. Most pay a minimum of ten thousand dollars per job. That could be just a weekend of protection detail and nothing could even happen. They are all filthy rich from centuries upon centuries of family linage. It's very smart and will solve all of your money problems." Anya said to Buffy.

"I do not know about this Buffy. You don't know what could be given to you. You might hurt a human or do something illegal without even realising it." Giles said.

"Spike said I could turn down any job I want if I'm not sure about it. I would be working with him in the beginning until I get used to it. Giles, it's a better paying job that wouldn't leave me exhausted all of the time. I'm out late at night patrolling and then working all day. I can't keep doing that and since the Council is not paying me anything then I need to find something that will work for me. I'm going to give this a try no matter what you say. I need to try and be happy and going back to college isn't a solution for me. If this helps me with my money problems then I need to try and do it. It's not like I'm robbing a bank I'm just working for the good demon community." Buffy said trying to get Giles to understand.

"Other Slayers really have done it too. Spike wasn't lying about that. I would be the first person to tell you if it was immoral. Honestly, if Xander wasn't so against demons I would be sending him over there for construction work. They always pay very high for good quality of work." Anya said.

"I don't want to fight with you on this Giles. Please just try and understand." Buffy said calmly.

Giles let out a sigh before he spoke. "Very well. I shall do my best to support you with this decision. But Buffy please remember that your life is very important and I do not wish for you to be seriously injured or killed because of a job. We all love you very much and we do not wish any harm to come to you on any level." Giles said sincerely.

"I'll be careful and I'll have Spike with me for a little while. I might not even be any good at it. I won't know until I try and see if they will even give me a chance." Buffy said.

"I am confident that you will be very good at it. If this is your decision then I will support you with it and if you need any help you can always come to me." Giles said with a small smile.

"Thanks that means a lot to me." Buffy said with a smile back.

"Yes well I need to get going to look at some houses. Giles are you going to stay here or should I lock up?" Anya asked.

"No I am going to remain here. If someone comes in I will take care of it there's no need to lock up."

"Very well. Buffy I will get those cards for you and I'll bring them to dinner tomorrow night." Anya said with a smile as she put her coat on.

"Great thanks." Buffy said with a smile.

Anya headed out of the shop with her purse ready to go and look at houses. Giles got up and went to grab the books from the office on Angelus and Spike. He handed them to Buffy and she spent just over an hour going through them. She didn't get very far, but she needed to head home to shower and get ready for work. She brought the books home with her and placed them in her room before she got ready for work. Spike wasn't back yet and she figured he would be shortly knowing that he wanted to be here when Lilly got home. Buffy got ready for work and headed out with a smile on her face. She was happy that she might not have that many shifts left to work at the Doublemeat Palace after this. She was hoping this new job within the demon community would work out, because she really couldn't keep doing this job for much longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike arrived back from the mall just a little after eleven that morning. He hated shopping, but he found that if it was for Lilly then he enjoyed it quite a bit. He was able to get her some things to hold her over until they got a house and he could fill it with everything her heart could ever want. Spike got her some new running shoes that would fit her now and wouldn't hurt her feet. He got a tooth brush and a hair brush for her. He got her a new pink blanket and a soft plush bunny that she could hold. He also got her some little bath toys, a coloring book with crayons and a twenty-four piece puzzle. He didn't know how well her mind worked and he wanted to see how long it would take Lilly to figure out the puzzle. Spike took everything and he brought it downstairs into the basement. He got the cot out and put on the clean sheets and he put down the new blanket for Lilly to sleep with. He then put the new shoes down and he brought the bunny, coloring book, crayons and the puzzle upstairs with him. He set them down in the living room. He then went into the kitchen to start cleaning up the dishes and getting this organized. He knew the others would be back shortly from their grocery shopping and he didn't want a messy kitchen before making lunch. Spike had just finished washing the dishes when the front door opened. Spike went out into the hallway to see Lilly walking into the house with a smile on her face. Tara and Willow had grocery bags in their hands. Spike went over and smiled at Lilly and took some bags from Tara as he spoke.

"Hello Biscuit. Did you have a good time?"

Lilly nodded excitedly as she spoke to Spike.

'_So much fun Daddy. I got to go on the slide and the swing. I love the swing Daddy.'_

Spike gave a big smile as he went into the kitchen with the others behind him.

'_Good Biscuit I'm glad you had fun. Daddy will take you back there tomorrow night how does that sound?'_

'_Yes please Daddy.'_

'_We will I promise.'_

"She had so much fun." Willow said as she set her bags down on the island counter top the same as Spike.

Spike bent down and picked up Lilly and gave her a big hug before he set her down on the stool to help put everything away.

"Good I'm glad. She doesn't get to be out much normally." Spike said.

"She loved it and she is such a well behaved kid. We didn't have to tell her anything." Willow said.

"She loved the grocery store. She got to pick out some new fruit and vegetables to try. We got honey dew and apples. We got some carrot sticks and celery. We also got stuff for stir fry, pizza and spaghetti. Along with some oatmeal to try and bagels. Lots of good healthy food to fill little bellies." Tara said with a smile.

"That's great Luv. Thank-you both for taking her with you." Spike said sincerely.

"It was no trouble at all. We also went to a special store after the park." Willow said with a smile.

"Oh really and what store would that be?" Spike asked as he finished putting away the last thing and went over to Lilly.

"I hope it was okay, but we took Lilly into a new book store for children. We got her a couple of books to read and a work book to help her learn how to write." Tara said with an awkward smile.

"That's fine Luv you don't have to worry over that. That was very nice of you both to do that for her." Spike said with a warm smile.

"It was our pleasure. We will get this cutie talking, reading and writing in no time just you wait and see." Willow said with a smile.

"I have no doubt." Spike said before he went into the living room and grabbed the few things he put there and came back into the kitchen. He set them down in front of Lilly as he spoke.

"These are for you Biscuit. Something to hold you over until we get into our home." Spike said with a smile.

Lilly's eyes lit up at the sight of the bunny. She giggled and clapped her hands as she picked up the bunny and hugged it tight. She kicked her feet and had a huge smile on her face.

'_Thank-you Daddy.'_

'_You are most welcome sweet heart.'_

"Looks like we were on the same track today." Willow said with a smile.

"Looks like. I also got her some new shoes that will fit properly so we can toss the old ones eh Biscuit." Spike said with a smile.

Lilly just nodded her head and Spike went to remove her old dirty shoes.

"Oh good I was going to ask you about that. They seemed to be hurting her a little bit at the park." Tara said.

"I noticed this mornin' that they were getting tight. These are goin' in with the rubbish." Spike said as he went over to the garbage can and tossed the shoes in. "New ones are downstairs Biscuit, but you don't need to wear shoes in the house. I also got you a blanket to sleep with. We are going to be sleeping downstairs until Daddy can get us a house. Ok?" Spike said to Lilly.

Lilly nodded her head as she looked at the puzzle with a questioning look. Spike picked up the puzzle and gave Lilly a wink as he went and removed the tape and took the lid off and placed it down in front of Lilly. Lilly smiled a thank-you and she began to take the pieces out of the box.

"How about some lunch?" Spike asked everyone.

"Sounds good to me. Anything you had in mind?" Willow asked.

"Grilled cheese with some fruit and veggies?" Spike suggested.

"Works for me. I'll cut up the honey dew." Willow said.

"I will cut up the celery." Tara said.

"I'll cook the sandwiches then." Spike said as he took out the frying pan.

They all worked together to get lunch going. As the first sandwich was cooking Spike turned to look at Lilly. He saw her clapping her hands and giggling and he saw that the puzzle was already complete. Willow and Tara turned to see what Lilly was so happy about and they were both shocked at the puzzle already being complete.

"Well that was fast." Willow said shocked.

"I had a feeling it would be. She doesn't talk, but she is very smart. She learnt how to potty train within a week at being just over two years old. I don't think it'll take her long to learn how to write." Spike said.

"So we have a little genius on our hands. That's good though she will learn fast so talking shouldn't be much trouble for her." Willow said with a smile.

"We should get her some more advanced learning games to see just where her level is currently at. That puzzle only took her about five minutes and it's twenty-four pieces and she's three. It should have taken her longer to figure it out especially on her own." Tara said.

"Ya I'm gonna have to look into that." Spike said with a smile to Lilly so she knew she didn't do anything wrong.

Spike went back to cooking the sandwich and once it was done Tara got down the plastic plates they were able to find at the grocery store. She placed it down and took out a pink children's fork as well. Spike smiled at her and the thought of buying something more child safe. He put the sandwich down on the plate and cut it into four parts. He then added some carrot sticks, celery and honey dew onto the plate and placed it down in front of Lilly with a smile. He then grabbed a plastic cup and put some water into it and placed that down in front of Lilly as well before he went to make the next sandwich. Once everyone was done eating lunch they all headed into the living room to hang out for a bit. Spike sat down on the floor with Lilly in his lap in front of the coffee table. She had a new pink pencil in her hand and the writing book in front of her on the coffee table. Spike was going through it with her to help her learn how to write. She was a little shaky at first, but she was getting better and better with each new letter.

It wasn't until four o'clock did the front door opened. Dawn walked in with Anya and Giles behind her. Spike was confused as to why Anya and Giles would be here at the same time as Dawn, but he didn't say anything. Lilly had just woken up from a nap in his lap and when Dawn walked into the room she gave a big smile to Lilly.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have fun today?" Dawn asked as she put her book bag down on the floor.

Lilly nodded and held her arms out for a hug. Dawn bent down and hugged Lilly as Spike spoke.

"How was school Niblet?"

"Boring as always. I have a History project that I need your help with. It involves unrealistic rumors back in the second world war." Dawn said with a shrug.

"Ya I know a few that could work for your report. You'd be able to find some news articles on it too."

"Awesome. Did you have fun at the park today Lilly?" Dawn asked with a smile as she moved back a bit.

Lilly nodded excitedly.

"Big Sis will be here for six so we'll need to work on dinner shortly. You should get started on your homework." Spike said to Dawn.

"I will soon. I haven't seen Lilly all day. I just want to play a little please." Dawn said with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright bloody Hell Niblet." Spike said with a smile.

Lilly picked up the pencil and tapped her writing book with a smile.

"You wanna show the Niblet what you learnt today?" Spike asked Lilly.

Lilly nodded excitedly as she opened her book. She moved so she was sitting on her knees and she wiggled happily as she got to the right page. Dawn went and watched as Lilly wrote her name down on a blank practice page.

"Wow look at you writing your name. Good job sweetie." Dawn said with a smile.

"She's learning really fast. She didn't even know how to write this morning and now she can trace all of the letters and write her name. She even did a twenty-four piece puzzle by herself in five minutes on the first try. She's a little genius this one." Willow said proudly.

"Really? Well that could explain why she is so gifted with her magic. I had a friend that was a preschool teacher. He left some of his games and learning activities in a box at my house. I could bring it tomorrow if you wish Spike." Giles said politely.

"Ta Rupert. She needs to be tested and engaged to grow that mind of hers. I'm not sure how smart she is, but she's always been gifted. She was walking around at just six months and potty trained at two years. The first time she's ever tried writing was today and she's doing pretty good at it." Spike said.

"If she is a genius there are ways to find out through simple games for her to play. I shall bring that box by tomorrow evening and you can see what games she is able to pick up quickly. I believe there is a match game and flash cards in there as well as different puzzles and learning activities." Giles said.

"Sounds good." Spike said.

"I went to look at those houses for you, well four of them at least. You are seeing the others tonight. I really only liked one of them. The other three were really rundown and just didn't seem like a good place for a kid. There also wasn't much of a backyard. This one was the only one I liked." Anya said as she handed the posting to Spike.

Spike looked at it as he spoke. "Did the lady give you any troubles?"

"None, especially when I told her that my half-brother was looking to buy outright. She showed me all around and let me take pictures of the place." Anya said as she pulled up the pictures on her phone and handed that to Spike.

Spike flipped through the pictures and spoke as he finished looking at them. "Looks nice. Still looks a little rundown though. I'll see what the others look like tonight and decide. I don't really want one I have to fix up before we can move in. I don't mind doing small stuff afterwards, but I want it to be ready for us."

"I agree. That was the best one that I saw today. Do you want me to come with you tonight?"

"Naw I'll be fine on my own. I got some things to do afterwards within the community. I want to do it quick so I can be here to put Biscuit to bed."

"Ok well I have the paperwork if you decide on that house for you." Anya said as she put the paperwork down on the coffee table for Spike.

"Ta pet. I appreciate it." Spike said with a smile.

"It's no trouble at all. You look banged up from last night."

"I'll be fine in a day or two. Not a big deal. I'm gonna start on getting things ready for dinner. I gotta leave just after five to get to the first house on time." Spike said as he stood up and he made sure he kissed Lilly's head as he went by her.

Giles followed Spike into the kitchen and spoke as Spike got out some of the veggies to cut up for the pizzas.

"Spike, I was hoping to have a word with you for a moment." Giles said politely.

"It's a free country." Spike said and Giles knew he wasn't being dismissive at least.

"I know I was not very supportive of the idea of Lilly being in your care."

"Ya you made that loud and clear." Spike said as he took out a cutting board and a knife.

"Yes well it is a rather unorthodox and unusual occurrence, but you seem to be a very unique vampire. I will admit that you do have the ability to love and you do take very good care of those that you do love. You seem to love Lilly a great deal and as much as this goes against my extensive training she does appear to be in good care with you."

Spike stopped washing the green pepper and turned to face Giles completely.

"I've loved and cared about the Biscuit since she was just a little three month old tyke. I've been there for her when I could and I wish I had taken her from her mum long ago. I thought she was bein' looked after. Turns out she wasn't as you could tell from the dirty clothes and how thin she is. Heard from my sources today that her mum had been literally feeding her garbage and dog food from a can."

"Good Lord." Giles said disgusted.

"Ya. Her own mum would feed her that and the Biscuit is so young it doesn't matter how smart she is, she thought that was normal. I never noticed, because I've never been to their house. I've had the Biscuit with me for the weekend at a motel room. She ate what I fed her, what I cooked for her. I had no idea she wasn't bein' looked after properly. I gave that bitch two grand a month on top of paying her bills to feed and clothe the Biscuit. And she wasn't." Spike said with his own anger.

"It never ceases to amaze me how low some people will go and to do that to her own child is just disgusting." Giles said with anger at a child being treated that way.

"I know I'm a demon, I know I've done horrible things. I know that. I never forget it. I know I don't deserve to raise her to have someone like her in my life. I know that I do. But how can I just give her over to the authorities when she's been through so much. She's so gifted and pure. I can't just hand her over and hope that whoever takes her next will take proper care of her. I know I'm a monster you don't have to tell me that Rupert. I already know, I've known for decades what I am. But I can give her everything she will ever need. I can keep her safe and loved and feed and clothed. I can take real good care of her and she will never have to be afraid of her home. I can do that for her." Spike said honestly.

"I believe you Spike. As unusual as this situation is I believe you do love her and that you will take very good care of her. In Lilly's best interest I will do everything I can to help her. She will need proper training with her magic and if she is in fact gifted intelligently then she will need help with her education. I have a friend who is a kindergarten teacher that is also a witch. I can put you in touch with her and Lilly could be enrolled into her school."

"I'd appreciate that ya. It would help to have someone that understood what might happen at school one day. She's smart, but she doesn't always understand that she can't do magic out around people who don't know."

"I'll get in touch with her and she can start meeting Lilly and getting to know her."

"Fine by me. I appreciate it." Spike said sincerely as he went and started to cut up the green pepper.

"Buffy spoke to Anya and myself about working for the demon community. I told her I would support her decision, but I just want to hear it from you that there is nothing illegal going on within the community."

"It's all on the up and up. She would just be helping innocent and harmless demon clans. Nothing that is dangerous or evil would be getting her help or mine. It would be good for her. She'll get a lot more money and she won't have to be up all day working and then at night. She can say no to any job that she wants to. It won't eat away at her soul either."

"Yes well I will reserve judgement on if I agree with the new job or not for now. All I want is for her to be happy and alive."

"That's all I want for her as well." Spike said honestly.

"Well at least we have that in common." Giles said before he turned and headed out of the kitchen leaving Spike alone.

Spike didn't need Giles to be playing nice, but he figured he wouldn't give him a hard time on it as it was keeping him off his back. Spike figured for now that was good enough. Spike finished getting everything ready for dinner. It was just before five when he went out into the living room and noticed that Giles and Anya had already left.

"Dinner is all cut up and set when you lot are ready."

"Thanks Spike." Willow said with a smile.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to leave her with you again?" Spike asked Tara feeling unsure.

"Of course. She's no trouble at all. It's better for her to be here with us warm and cozy then out there at night looking at houses with you." Tara said calmly.

"I just don't want you feeling like I'm dumpin' her on you all of the time." Spike said.

"No she's great I love watching her. Besides we're just going to be sitting here anyways we didn't have any plans. It's no trouble watching her at all honestly. Go look at the houses don't even worry about us." Tara said.

"Ya we're just going to have some dinner and then hang out. It's no problem at all Spike." Willow said.

"Alright. I appreciate it really I do." Spike said sincerely.

"Go look at houses. We will make sure Lilly eats something and I'll do my homework after dinner. My history project isn't due for a couple more weeks so you can tell me about the rumors tomorrow night." Dawn said with a smile.

"It's a date Niblet." Spike said before he went over to Lilly and bent down next to her. Lilly turned to look at Spike with a smile on her face.

"Daddy needs to go out for a little while, but I will be back tonight to put you to bed I promise you. Daddy just needs to go and look at a few houses so we can find one to move into. Okay Biscuit?"

Lilly nodded with a smile.

'_Love you Daddy.'_

'_Love you too Biscuit.'_

"Tara and Willow are going to make you some dinner. Buffy will be by shortly too for dinner before she has to go back out. You just relax and eat some good food and I will be back shortly."

Lilly gave Spike a hug and Spike hugged her back before he kissed her head as he got up. He went over and put on his duster before he waved by to everyone and headed out of the house. Spike headed for the demon community first so he could speak to a demon there about taking care of Lilly's mother and her boyfriend. He could also see if the demon knew anything that would work to let him be outside in the sun. Spike headed to the demon community and he headed straight for the demon's house. He knocked on the door and after a moment the door opened to reveal a human looking man. He smiled at Spike as he held the door open for him.

"Spike, come on in man. Long time no see."

"Devon it's good to see you." Spike said as he walked into the house.

Devon closed the door as he spoke and they headed into the living room.

"How have you been?"

"Good. Yourself?" Spike asked as he sat down in a chair while Devon sat down on the couch.

"Been good. I've been working a lot. What's new with you?"

"Catherine came by the Magic Shop two days ago with the Biscuit." Spike started.

"Shut up. How is the little darling?" Devon asked with a smile.

"She's not good. Catherine the bitch, showed up and said she was done with the Biscuit. Either I was goin' to take her or she was goin' to leave her in front of the police station or a church. The Biscuit was completely starved from energy and food. She was pale and shaky. She showed up in ripped and filthy clothes. Her hair was filthy and tangled. The bitch was high as a kite."

"Fuck off. I hope Lilly is with you."

"Of course she is. I'm stayin' with the Slayer right now until I find a house. I've got some to look at tonight. Only the Slayer, an ex-demon and an Earth Witch, Tara knows what she is. I'm keeping it a secret. The Biscuit told the Slayer that her mum would only let her eat crackers, garbage and moist dog food. The Slayer told me and I talked to Biscuit alone. She told me how her mum would only feed her those foods and it hurt her belly. How she would get locked in a closet for hours or days straight in the dark. She told the Biscuit that she was a bad girl and that I wouldn't love a bad girl. The Biscuit thought I would be mad at her so she never told me." Spike said with anger and hurt in his voice.

"Fucking bitch. To do that to her own daughter, especially one as special as Lilly. She's a fucking piece of shit." Devon said with hate in his voice.

"It gets worse. Her piece of shit boyfriend was molesting the Biscuit and the bitch was letting it happen. For a year she was bein' molested by that son of a bitch." Spike said with hatred dripping from his voice and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Who the fuck is he?" Devon asked with his own hatred.

"Don't know his name, but he's livin' with the bitch. She gave the Biscuit up cuz he was gettin' sick of her. They live in the same place still. I want them both dead Devon, painfully dead."

"Two people who abused and hurt the little Guardian someone will have left to take care of it before you even get the little one in bed tonight and dead before she opens her eyes. I'll make sure of it." Devon said with a deadly tone.

"Good. No one is goin' to hurt her, not while I am around."

"Or any of us. She's safe here in the city. I hope those houses are in the community area."

"All of em are. I'm lookin' for a way to be able to go out into the sunlight with the Biscuit."

Devon nodded and Spike could tell he was thinking. "I don't know of a way, but I'll put the word out. I'm sure someone in the community would have an idea. I'll see what I can find out. When do we get to see the little one?"

"Tomorrow night I'll bring her by with the Slayer."

"Why the Slayer?"

"She's lookin' to get into a new line of work. I told her about what I do and she's gonna try it out. You can trust her she doesn't hurt anything that is innocent or harmless."

"No I know that. She's been very kind to our community. I'm sure there are some demons that will give her a chance. If she does well the word will spread and she'll get a lot more work. Bring them both by. I'd love to see the little one. It's been a year since I've seen her. I bet she's gotten so big."

"She has grown. She's very smart. It's why I'm worried that she will remember what happened to her. I don't want her to carry that pain for all eternity with her." Spike said sadly.

"I'm sure she won't. She's still very young she probably won't remember any of it or that her mother even existed by the time she is thirteen. She has you and the community to look out and after her. She'll be ok and well looked after." Devon said trying to comfort Spike.

"I know she will be. She's amazin' you won't believe how much she has grown and how much her power has grown in just a year. She's truly amazin' mate." Spike said proudly.

"I can't wait to see her. What time can we be expecting you?"

"After dinner. We won't be able to stay too long she needs to get back home to bed, but we'll come by to see everyone."

"I'll spread the word. Do you want a drink?"

"I'd love one, but I can't. I got to get goin' to look at these houses. I promised the Biscuit I would be back in time to tuck her in bed."

"You better get your ass going then. You never break a promise and you can't break one like that. I'll see you tomorrow old friend." Devon said with a smile.

"See ya mate." Spike said with a smile himself as they stood up and went to the door.

Spike headed out and down the street to go see the first house. He had five houses he needed to see and he didn't want to be out too late. He wasn't going to break his promise to Lilly. He was going to be there to tuck her into bed and he was going to enjoy some sleep next to his beautiful little girl. Spike was going to keep her safe no matter what. He was going to give her everything she could ever want. Starting with a place to call home. Spike headed off at a quick pace to the first house. The sooner he found them a home the sooner they could be there living together as a family making all new memories for Lilly. Spike was going to make sure she had a great and happy life, because she deserved that much and he loved his little girl that much and more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: To **__**answer **_DeAmonQuEen _**Yes Angel will be in this fic as well as baby Conner. It will come up later on in the story. Angel will be stopping by once Spike has his own place to find out what has been going on with Lilly. He eventually hears about it through the demon grapevine. So lots of good stuff there to come. Also you will find out more about Lilly's abilities and just how much danger she is in.**_

_**There aren't really any warnings this time around. Enjoy.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 3

It was four in the afternoon when Anya, Xander and Giles arrived at the house. Spike and the girls had been working on getting the spaghetti on and now the sauce was heating up before they could begin cooking the pasta. Spike had just gotten Lilly's coat and shoes on as she was going out into the backyard with Dawn to run around and play. Spike couldn't wait until he could be able to go outside during the day with Lilly so he could be out there with her and taking her to the park. Willow and Tara went outside as Giles, Xander and Anya came into the kitchen to join Spike and Buffy. Spike was looking out the back door as Anya spoke.

"You stand too close and you'll be dust daddy."

Spike turned to look at Anya and he knew she had a point. He was just barely covered in shade from being inside. The sun was strong today and the house didn't provide much shade during the day at this hour.

"You know every vamp has something they miss from being human. They always do and most of the time it's the sun. I've never cared about it. Creature of the dark what the bloody hell do I care about Mr. Sunshine."

"And now you want to be the one out there running around with Lilly. It's natural for you to want to be outside. You've always been able to accomplish anything if you wanted it badly enough. You'll figure out a way to be outside again. It's just too bad Buffy had to go and hand Angel the ring. I mean really who destroys a ring that would keep them alive and in the sunlight. Just goes to show you how single minded he really is." Anya said as she placed the papers down on the island.

"In my defence I didn't think he would destroy it or that years later it would come in handy to have around here." Buffy said weakly.

"It's all good Luv. Me and Mr. Sunshine will meet again. Nothing the demon community can't do. They'll figure it out soon enough." Spike said as he took one last look outside before he went over to the island.

"I brought all of Buffy's accounts and my own accounts. Oh and Buffy here are your business cards." Anya said as she handed Buffy the stack of cards.

Buffy took them and looked down to see what they said. They were simple enough with just Buffy Summers Demon Protector. It had a cell phone number that she didn't recognize though.

"Who's number is this?" Buffy asked.

"Oh it's yours. I got you a cell phone that is prepaid so you can just add money onto it. I thought it would be better than having demons calling your home phone. You can pay me back for it later on when you get money." Anya said as she handed Buffy the simple cell phone.

"Thanks." Buffy said slightly surprised.

"I still can't believe you are going to be helping demons. I mean doesn't that go against your calling?" Xander said still not happy about what Anya had told him on the way over here tonight.

"I'm not the only Slayer to help the demon community and they are good demons." Buffy said.

"I haven't come across any record of a Slayer working for the demon community. I've been looking since you informed me of your decision yesterday." Giles said.

"Silly humans, I mean honestly they think everything that is written is all true. Those Watcher books are nothing more than just made up bedtime stories." Anya said to Spike with a shake of her head.

"Those books are what is left of Slayers. Their Watchers recorded everything." Giles said offended.

"Oh please they are unreliable and biased. Eighty-five percent of it is all lies. You want the real truth you should read one from the demon community. They are the ones with the real truth to history including how many Slayers were killed off in that barbaric test you Watchers believe in." Spike said.

"And how many Watchers killed off their own Slayers. How many Slayers dated vampires or a demon. Really you should just ignore your books and get them from the demon community library. They have everything there about the truth since the very beginning." Anya said.

"And I am to believe that the demons told the truth?" Giles said skeptically.

"I've read your books Watcher. Your books are nothing more than dripple. Your great Watcher Journals has it that I slaughter a whole orphanage ten years before I was even killed. Explain to me how a human slaughtered and drained a whole orphanage." Spike said back.

"So wait you didn't do that?" Buffy asked hopeful.

"Don't tell me you are reading that nonsense." Spike said shocked.

"Well after what you said about Angel I was curious so I got them from Giles. I didn't get far but I did read that part of your past." Buffy said back.

"Don't read that shit. It's nothing more than lies. You want the truth about me and Angel we can get it tonight when we go to the community. Those books are nothing more than lies."

"I seriously doubt that." Giles said.

"Why? It makes perfect sense for the Watchers to lie. They don't want records about Slayers not following orders or having to kill them. They don't want to have to paint some demons in a good light because then the Slayer would question each demon she would come across. It's all propaganda, but you are old enough to know the truth by now." Anya said the last part as she looked at Buffy.

"I don't see a reason to trust the word of a demon over the word of a human." Giles said.

"Ya because humans don't lie at all." Spike said sarcastically.

"Look, I don't see the harm in reading the books. All I can do is read the books and decide which I want to believe is the truth." Buffy said.

"Very well." Giles said clearly not happy about this at all.

"Ok but still are you sure you want to work for demons?" Xander asked.

"They are good demons, harmless and yes I am sure I want to at least try it and see. I might not be any good at it or it could be something that I am not willing to do. I need to at least try it and see if it will work. I can't keep making nothing an hour and hating my job. So I'm going tonight with Spike to the demon community to put some feelers out and I don't want to keep hearing about it." Buffy said.

"Fine." Xander said as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Excellent now can we please get to the money part?" Anya asked with very little patience.

"Pass me the paperwork." Spike said and Anya handed it over to Spike.

They spent the next forty minutes going through the accounts and Spike telling Anya and Buffy which investments were currently good and how to do it. It was going over Buffy's head so she had easily agreed to let Spike handle the investments and she would worry about making sure the bills were paid. Anya was loving it and she was already getting excited at the idea of making more money. When it was five o'clock and dinner was ready everyone sat down and the table to eat. Lilly sat between Spike and Buffy with Dawn on the other side of Spike. Lilly sat in her chair swinging her legs as she ate with a fork.

"Did you have fun running around outside Biscuit?" Spike asked.

Lilly nodded her head as she ate.

"So what is happening after dinner?" Dawn asked.

"Spike and I are going to the demon community for a little while." Buffy answered.

"Do you need me to babysit?" Dawn asked with a huge smile.

"Sorry Niblet the Biscuit is coming with us. Some friends are really looking forward to seeing her. You remember Devon Biscuit?" Spike asked as he looked over to Lilly.

Lilly nodded her head and Spike continued.

"He wants to see you. He's missed you. And we have a house not too far from him we'll be moving into in a week." Spike said.

"Oh you got a place?" Willow asked as they hadn't been told anything.

"Call came in this afternoon. We can move in, in a week." Spike said.

"Which one did you go with?" Anya asked.

"The last one I saw last night down on Wilson."

"Oh that was the four bedroom one. Was it as nice as the pictures?" Anya asked.

"It was. I wouldn't have to work on it at all. I'll have a window company come out there during the week to make the measurements for the windows and then they can be installed around the time we move in." Spike answered.

"You'll need to go shopping for furniture and stuff." Anya said.

"I will when it is time to move in."

"Four bedrooms. What are you going to do with four bedrooms?" Buffy asked.

"One for me, one for the Biscuit, a spare and I figured a guest room wouldn't be a bad thing. In case the Niblet wants to crash over." Spike said with a smirk to Dawn.

"Like from late night babysitting." Dawn said with a smile back.

"I think the novelty will wear off there Niblet, but sure."

"I doubt it. She's so cute." Dawn said.

"That last house was really nice. It's worth every dollar and it will be great for her to have all of that room to play around in. How was the basement?" Anya asked.

"It was finished, but also has a sewer entrance in the one corner of the room that can be hidden easily enough. I'll speak to Devon tonight and he can get the Demon Witch to put the wards for when it's in my name officially in a week so it will be completely safe for Biscuit."

"That basement would be great for a play room." Anya said.

"My thoughts exactly."

"_Play room Daddy?" _ Lilly asked through her mind link.

"_Yes Biscuit. We can go and get you some toys to put into it once we move in a week. Would you like that?"_

"_Yes please Daddy. I never had toys with Mommy."_

"_We can go in a week and you can pick out some toys Biscuit and we need to get you clothes and a bed. Lots of good things for your room."_

"_Yay"_

"Lilly, are you excited to be living in a new house?" Tara asked.

Lilly nodded her head as she continued to eat.

"Is it good Biscuit?" Spike asked with a smile as Lilly was more interested in eating than anything else.

Lilly nodded her head again and gave a smile.

"She truly doesn't know how to talk. I thought maybe she was just shy." Giles said.

"She'll learn. She can already write her name and the alphabet. It won't take her long." Spike said.

"I brought that box of teaching aids with me. It is in the living room for you. I have also spoken to my friend, Susan, who is the teacher she would love to come and meet Lilly to get to know her. I did advise her that Lilly can do magic and she was very interested in seeing what she can do." Giles said.

"They can meet, but I'm not about to have the Biscuit being some kind of attraction." Spike said not liking some stranger wanting to meet Lilly because she seemed interested in what she can do.

"Of course not. Susan is a very good woman and a lovely teacher. She, just like myself, has never heard of anyone as young as Lilly doing magic and she is interested in it of course. But she would never try and have Lilly do anything that she is not comfortable with or anything dangerous. She doesn't know anything about this life obviously as that is not something I have any interest in introducing her to." Giles said.

"So no to telling the nice teacher that Spike is the living dead then." Xander said with a smirk.

"Quite yes." Giles said.

"I don't know why this town doesn't have a special school for all the demons and witches. You would think there would be enough to make up a school by now." Dawn said.

"There is a school where demons go in town. It's just under ground and hidden. But demon children go to their own school and some witches have gone there as well. I thought you would have put Lilly there Spike." Anya said.

"She's human and should be around other humans. There's nothing wrong with the demon school but I want her to have a normal life despite circumstances." Spike said.

"That makes sense." Anya agreed.

"What circumstances? The fact that she can do magic or that she is being raised by a vampire?" Xander said still not happy about the situation.

"What did I tell you?" Anya said with a sharp look.

Xander just put his head down and continued to eat.

"Can you help me tomorrow with my History?" Dawn asked.

"Absolutely Niblet. Has to be just World War two?"

"Yup. Janice found this article that some conspirator wrote about how Hitler didn't commit suicide but was bitten by something that looked like a vamp based on the puncture wounds. But the Government covered it up."

"Now he tasted horrible." Spike said.

"Wait what?" Willow asked.

"Oh my God did you bite Hitler?" Dawn asked amazed.

"Bite I killed him. Bloody bastard thought he could trap me on a submarine to run experiment on and get away with it. Once I got out of that ocean first thing I did was find him and kill him. His bird killed herself before I got there and he was gonna escape. Not surprising the Government covered it up. Couldn't have it where people found out they had demons and vamps killing for them. Trying to run experiments to make super soldiers."

"Like the Initiative was trying to do." Tara said.

"Governments have been trying to do that for decades Luv. They have yet to figure out that you can't make Vamps without killing someone." Spike said.

"Are you serious right now?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Completely. The love of your life was there. On the Sub I mean."

"What was Angel doing there? And he's not the love of my life." Buffy said quickly.

"He was workin' with the Americans. The Germans had me and two other vamps on this sub knocked out, but they didn't realise how quick we recover from drugs. We killed everyone but the one guy to drive the sub when Angelus shows up. He kills the one guy and sires him. Then he tampers with the sub so it sinks and he took off and went back with the Americans leaving us and his new Childe to sink to the bottom of the ocean. The other idiots died and I swam away. Got back to Germany and killed Hitler. Then went around with a few good demons and killed the runners of the concentration camps and set the people free before moving on." Spike explained.

"It was very well talked about in the demon community. Spike always brought a lot of news to the demon community. A vampire working with demons and fighting beside them in wars. It was unheard of and still is. Not even Angel has that good of a connection to the demon community. I heard about it and I was on the other side of the world at the time." Anya said.

"So you are popular in the demon community?" Tara asked.

"He's their Champion. Spike will fight for them and has many times been in war with them." Anya said.

"Yes that is very unusual. Why did you decide to work with the demons? Vampires and demons hate each other, they always have since the very beginning." Giles said.

"Why do vampires and demons hate each other? I would have thought the more the merrier with them." Xander asked as he had always wondered that himself.

"Pure demons don't like vampires or half-demon, half-humans because they are half-breeds and impure. So the bad demons hate vampires and vampires hate demons because they are always trying to kill them or be cruel to them. Then you have the good demons that are caught in the middle. Vampires kill them because they are demons and bad demons kill them because they are good demons. Then you have the Slayers who just kill anything that doesn't look human. They really can't win." Anya said.

"So then how did you get to be in the demon community?" Willow asked Spike.

"I didn't care for the rules. Found a little demon child being attacked by vamps one night. I killed them and brought the little demon girl back home to her parents. They didn't know what to do besides thank me. Word got around and slowly over time the good demons didn't fear me and asked me when something had happened if I could help them. I always did if I could. I fought wars with them. I became a part of their family and community." Spike said with a shrug.

"Did you ever kill any human." Buffy asked as she nodded her head in the direction of Lilly and Spike knew what she was asking.

"Never. That was your sweetie's idea of a good night, I liked em older than eighteen. How do you think you're still alive Luv?" Spike said.

"Because I can fight better than you." Buffy said with confidence.

"Keep tellin' yourself that Luv. You're alive because I was just dancing with you. All we've ever done is dance." Spike said with a smile.

"I don't know it's been a long time since we've fought." Buffy said with a smirk.

"And it will be a very long time before that happens again. Chip or no chip."

"I know, but I miss the workout. Fighting with you was always interesting and a great workout."

"That it was Pet."

"Ok can we get back to the whole you killed Hitler thing? I mean this will totally get me an A on my report." Dawn said.

"You won't find many articles on that one, but the Germans looking to capture unexplained creatures for their own experiments will have a lot of articles. You may need to go to the library to find more on it than the Internet." Spike said.

"Awesome. See it pays to have a very old vampire for a friend." Dawn said with a smile.

"I'll give you all of the details that I know later on and you can add in some research to fill it out Niblet."

"Sweet I am so getting an A." Dawn said with a smile.

Lilly finished eating and she sat back and put her thumb in her mouth.

"Full Biscuit?" Spike asked with a warm smile.

Lilly nodded with a smile and curled into Spike's side as Spike put an arm around her and sat back.

"Is it really a good idea to have Lilly out in the demon community?" Willow asked slightly concerned for her safety.

"She's been there since she was little. She's family to them and will protect her with their lives. The house is right within the demon community. It's the safety place for her to be." Spike said.

"And all of the demons are peaceful?" Tara asked.

"They are. Harmless to humans unless they are attacked by one. They don't fight unless it is to protect their own and when they do they have strength and power to them. They can be very violent, but again only to protect their own."

"And you can't fault them for that." Anya said.

"I would do anything to keep my family safe." Dawn said with confidence.

"You know Luv it might be time to start teaching the Niblet how to fight." Spike said.

"Thanks for that." Buffy said clearly not thrilled by the idea.

"That would be awesome. Come on why not?" Dawn said with a smile.

"I don't want you fighting anyone or anything for that matter." Buffy said back.

"I'm not saying you take her out on patrols, but she does live on a Hellmouth some self-defence wouldn't be a bad idea." Spike said.

"Spike does make a point. Dawn is fifteen now the age you were when you began to train Buffy. Self-defence would be good for Dawn to learn." Giles said.

"Ya why not let me know how to protect myself in case something happens and you aren't there to keep me safe." Dawn said.

Buffy let out a sigh before she spoke. "Fine, but you take it seriously. If you start talking back or messing around you will be done. This is serious."

"I will be a model student and take it totally seriously." Dawn said back eagerly.

"Fine you can learn some self-defence, but that still doesn't mean you can be out there alone at night when you aren't supposed to. This is a privilege and not a right and if you dick around with it I will take it away. Understand?" Buffy said in a serious tone.

"I got it. I swear I won't do anything stupid. Is Spike gonna teach me?" Dawn asked.

"Not without my head exploding." Spike said back.

"Oh right. So Buffy then?" Dawn asked.

"I will or Giles can teach you some stuff. Just remember you have to listen." Buffy said.

"I will I swear." Dawn said again.

"Fine we can do some maybe tomorrow and get you started." Buffy said.

"Awesome. I'll get my homework done tonight so I won't have to worry about it tomorrow." Dawn said with a huge smile.

"At least you got her to do her homework." Xander said with a smile.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders and gave a nod at the same time in agreement. Once they had finished eating they gathered up the dishes and brought them into the kitchen to be cleaned.

"Do you want to get Lilly ready and we can head out?" Buffy asked.

"Sure Luv. Let's get ready to head out Biscuit to go and see Devon." Spike said as he picked up Lilly and made his way out of the kitchen to go up the stairs.

"Are we still sure that Spike raising a human little girl is a good idea?" Xander asked.

"Why not? He's awesome with her." Dawn said.

"Spike loves Lilly and he takes really good care of her." Tara said.

"Ya I mean I was skeptical, but seeing him with her, he really does love her. And to Lilly Spike is her dad and she loves him. It doesn't seem right to have them separated." Willow said as she started to get the dishes rinsed.

"Spike is one of us and that means Lilly is one of us. We're not going to let anything happen to Lilly and that includes sending her off to a foster family that might not let her be who she truly is." Buffy said.

"Since when did the undead become one of us?" Xander asked.

"I don't know you tell me. When he started to help us kill demons, when he got tortured to protect Dawn, when he fought alongside us at the end of the world. When he stayed to help raise Dawn and fight vampires when I was dead. Really take your pick, but he is now and that makes Lilly one of us. We don't turn our backs on one of our own." Buffy said with strength.

"The only reason he's done any of that is because of the chip. The second it's gone what's to stop him from killing us or hurting Lilly?" Xander said back.

"The fact that he took care of her before the chip in his head. Spike isn't the man we all make the assumption that he is. We've all changed and grown since we've met each other. Spike deserves the same. There is plenty that we could use against each other, but we don't because we aren't those people anymore. Spike isn't that evil vampire we all painted him to be. He deserves for us to give him a real chance at who he is now and not who he used to be." Buffy argued back.

"I don't think it's very fair to keep having these types of conversations behind Spike's back." Tara said.

"It's not technically behind his back. He can hear us after all." Anya said.

"What?" Xander asked with a slight horror on his face.

"He has vampire hearing. How can you people never remember that? You go on and on about him being a vampire yet you don't ever remember that he can hear all of you if he's in the area." Anya said with a shake of her head.

"Serves you right." Dawn said with a smirk to Xander.

Spike came down the stairs with Lilly and placed her down on the ground to grab her jacket as she put her shoes on.

"You ready Luv?" Spike asked Buffy who was standing in the kitchen.

"Ya I'm ready." Buffy said as she grabbed her business cards and headed out of the kitchen to get her own jacket on.

"I still can't believe you want to work for demons." Xander said as he made his way over there as well.

"If you were smart you would be too. You could be making a hundred grand building a house for them. Instead of making pennies shoveling dirt around." Spike said.

"A hundred grand?" Xander asked shocked.

"I told you demons pay very well, especially the good ones. It could take you six months to build one house so they pay at least a hundred grand. You could make a minimum of two hundred thousand dollars a year and that's just if you work on building two houses. Most work on five or six houses a year within the five city radius." Anya said.

"See it's not looking so bad now is it?" Buffy said with a smirk.

"Ok I may stand corrected here." Xander said as he was clearly thinking to himself.

"I told you, you need to re-evaluate you stance on demons all being bad. You could be making lots of money if you worked for them. You already have some demons on your construction crew what would it matter if you took jobs from them as well?" Anya said.

"I have demons on my crew?" Xander asked shocked.

"Of course you do. Most of the people in this town that you think are human are really demons. Who else would be crazy enough to work at night in this town? Demons make up more of the population than you think." Anya said.

"That's a large number to think about." Xander said still shocked that he could be making that much.

"You do that. I'm gonna go and try to get jobs." Buffy said with her own smile.

Spike opened the door and Buffy walked out with Lilly next to her. Spike took Lilly's hand as they made their way down the street. The sun had just set so they had time to get to the demon community and still let Lilly play at one of the parks close by Devon's house. When they arrived at Devon's house fifteen minutes later Spike knocked before he opened the door and they walked in.

"You just walk into someone's house?" Buffy whispered.

"He always leaves it unlocked." Spike said back as he closed the door.

Lilly let go of Spike's hand and ran towards the living room where Devon was.

"There's my beautiful little Goddaughter." Devon said with a huge smile as he opened his arms and Lilly ran right into them and hugged him. Spike and Buffy came into the living room and Spike leaned against the door frame as he spoke.

"Hello Mate."

"Hello Spike. Good to see you brought this beauty by." Devon said as he stood up with Lilly in his arms.

"This is Buffy, Buffy this is Devon a very old mate." Spike said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Summers." Devon said as he held a hand out and Buffy shook it as she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you. How long have you both known each other?"

"Six decades now. And it has been too long since I have seen you." Devon said down to Lilly who looked up with a smile.

"And here I thought she wouldn't remember you." Spike said with a smile.

"How could she ever forget someone like me?" Devon said back.

"_We go to the park." _Lilly said to everyone in their minds.

"Are you now? Well what are we still doing inside this house? There's a park right down the street from here let's go play." Devon said with a warm smile.

"_Can we Daddy?"_

"Of course Biscuit." Spike said warmly back.

"Come on little one you need lots of exercise to grow big and strong." Devon said as he walked towards the door with Buffy and Spike.

Devon carried Lilly the whole way to the park and once there he put her down on the ground and she ran to the playground equipment to get to the stairs and up to the slide.

"Be careful Biscuit." Spike said lovingly.

"_Yes Daddy."_

"She's beautiful my friend." Devon said with pride to Spike.

"She is. She learnt how to write her name yesterday. If I could get her to talk normally she'll be more than ready for school in the fall." Spike said.

"You'll get her there. That issue we spoke about last night has been taken care of." Devon said.

"Painfully I hope." Spike said with anger still in his voice.

"Very from what I have heard." Devon said.

"Good." Spike said back.

"I mentioned you are looking to get out into the sun. The community will see what we can find for you. Give us a week and we should have something for you. Probably won't be easy though." Devon said.

"It never is Mate."

"Ms. Summers, what brings you by to the demon community? It is not like you to be here." Devon said.

"I know I haven't been down here. I don't tend to have a reason to be here. Spike was telling me about the work he does for the community and suggested that I come down and see about getting work myself." Buffy said.

"Oh did he now? And why would you think that is a good idea?" Devon asked Spike calmly, but Spike could hear the slight anger in his voice.

"She's never harmed an innocent demon and you know it. She's got a little sister to raise plus she's paying the bills. All on a minimum wage job flipping burgers." Spike said.

"And I can understand how difficult that can be. But that does not mean you can expect her to walk in here and act like a saviour to us now. Many times we could have used her protection, needed her protection, but she was never there for us. No Slayer has been in a long time. Why should we trust her?" Devon asked on edge.

"You trust me don't you?" Spike said.

"You know I do, we all do."

"Then trust me. Slayers from before lived differently you know that. Before the politics came into play. She doesn't know any better. You can trust her. I trust her with my life and the Biscuit's life."

"You would vouch for her?" Devon asked in a serious voice.

"Always. Give her a chance and she'll prove that she can be trusted. She'll be with me on some jobs first to get started and used to it. She'll prove herself I know she will. She just needs that chance." Spike said.

"Look, I've never harmed a single demon that was peaceful. I didn't know you had your own problems that you needed help with. This is all new to me here. I'm not going to hurt anyone that is innocent or peaceful. You say you need help I'm standing right here ready to help and I'll be with Spike until I learn the ropes. If there's a problem or I do something wrong then tell me. I'm not going to go off and kill anyone." Buffy said.

"Fine. Pass around some cards and see if anyone will hire you. But it's not just her life and reputation on the line here. You know if something goes wrong you will be blamed as well Spike." Devon said.

"I know, but I also know that my reputation within this community will survive. She won't let you down or me." Spike said with confidence.

"Very well. Did you find a house yet?"

"Just signed one last night not too far from here."

"Good. You won't have to worry about protection."

"My thoughts exactly. I need a demon witch to put up some wards on the house as well."

"Which ones?"

"No violence, can't enter and no kidnapping."

"I'll get Harasio on it for you. When is it in your name?"

"Already is, but I can't move in for another seven days. I'll have the windows changed out so I don't have to worry about the sunlight."

"I'll have Harasio go over there and place those wards on it for you. What's the address?"

"It's number nineteen on this street."

"Oh that's right close. Good I can see her more now. How has she been adjusting?"

"She's good I think. We've been staying with the Slayer as you know. She has two witches that live with her and her little Sis. The Biscuit is getting lots of attention. She doesn't want to go back and she is looking forward to shopping for the new house."

"I bet she is. Getting to pick out toys and clothes will be a lot of fun for her."

"She's not used to that. She didn't have toys apparently. She was surprised that she could get toys and a bed. I think it's going to take her a little bit of time to fully adjust to how her life is going to be like now. I'm not real sure how I feel about her being on a Hellmouth, but it's also the safest place for her at the same time."

"We'll keep her safe. The community knows just what she is and no one will let anything bad happen to her. It'll be good for her to be here and around people she can trust and grow up with."

"That it will be."

They spent the next two hours in the demon community. Buffy, Spike and Lilly went around and Buffy passed out business cards. She didn't know how many jobs she would be able to get, but she was hoping that someone would let her work one with Spike to get her name out there. They grabbed a book from the demon library for Buffy to read about Spike and Angel's past and get the full truth behind it. Everyone was happy to see Lilly and know that she was here to live where they could keep an eye on her. Lilly was getting tired so Spike picked her up as they walked back to the house. By the time they arrived back to Buffy's house Lilly was sound asleep against Spike's chest. They walked in and they were surprised to see everyone still there. It was only eight o'clock at night, but still Buffy thought for sure everyone that didn't live here would have left long ago. Spike didn't say anything he just headed down the stairs so he could put Lilly to bed properly. He would need to get her changed out of the clothes and then he could tuck her in. Thankfully she peed at the last house before they left to come back so Spike didn't have to worry about that. Buffy went over into the living room and leaned against the door frame as she spoke.

"Why are you all still here? I mean I know it's a Saturday and only just after eight, but still I thought for sure you all would have gone back to your own homes by now." Buffy said with a smile.

"They wanted to hear how it went and make sure Spike didn't have you killed." Dawn said with no hesitation in her voice.

"That's not true." Xander automatically said.

"Yes it is. You told me that we had to stay here until they got back to make sure Spike didn't try and have her hurt or killed." Anya said.

"I was joking." Xander said.

"You're only saying that because you know Spike can hear you. He can also hear your heartbeat and tell when you are lying. You're better off being honest." Anya said.

"How did it go?" Xander asked hoping to get the attention off from him and back onto Buffy.

"It was fine. They weren't too sure about me, but I'm hoping they will give me a chance to prove myself to them." Buffy answered.

"You are the Slayer you shouldn't have anything to prove." Giles said with slight anger in his voice.

"I am the Slayer and that is exactly why they are unsure of me. I haven't gone out of my way to kill them, but I haven't helped them either. It'll take time to earn their trust, but I'm hopeful I can." Buffy said back.

"Ya you just need to do your first job and show them that you are helpful and they will give you more. You can totally earn their trust." Willow said supportingly.

"Thanks Wills." Buffy said back with a warm smile.

"You could go on the next job that Spike has." Anya suggested.

"Ya Spike mentioned that. He has one Tuesday night that he said I could go with him on." Buffy said.

"Good so it went okay then?" Tara asked.

"It wasn't bad. They all love Lilly. We took her to a park not too far from the house that Spike bought. She played there for a good forty minutes. She fell asleep on the way back here."

"She loves being outside. It's pretty clear she didn't get to be outside very much from before." Tara said sadly.

"She didn't I don't think. She gets to be outside now as much as she wants. The demon community thinks they might have a way to get Spike out in the sunlight in a week or so. But they don't know what it will be or how hard it will be for him to do." Buffy said.

"Spike can handle himself and anything that comes his way." Anya said confidently.

Spike came into the room and leaned against the other side of the door frame.

"Lilly asleep?" Buffy asked.

"She is. She didn't even wake up when I changed her into her PJs." Spike said back.

"She did a lot today. She spent most of it in the backyard running around. Is she okay for energy?" Buffy asked with a slight concern.

"She's fine she was taking small amounts from the demons when they were holding her. She took mine before she fell asleep on the way back. She'll curl up against me and if her body gets low it will automatically take it from me if she's half awake. I don't think she'll need to though." Spike said.

"How are you feeling? You're looking a little rundown." Buffy said.

"I'm fine, just not used to the energy drain. It's been a while since I've had her for a few days. My body will adjust to the difference in no time. Have you seen the Biscuit's stuffy?" Spike asked as he looked at Dawn.

"Um ya Anya found it laying around and freaked out so we had to move it. It's in the kitchen." Dawn answered.

Spike let out a chuckle to that as he went and sat down in the free chair in the room.

"It's not funny." Anya said with anger.

"I'm sorry I completely forgot. It was either a bunny or a bear." Spike said apologetically.

"Oh and you couldn't get the bear? Oh no that's right you're scared of bears. So of course you got a bunny. I almost had a heart attack." Anya grilled.

"You're scared of bears?" Xander asked.

"That's ridiculous I am not scared of bears." Spike said coolly.

"Liar." Anya automatically said.

"It's not a lie. I'm not scared of bears. I am terrified of bears, but I can look at a picture of them and not freak out unlike you." Spike said to Anya.

"Then why not get her the cute bear one?"

"Because what little kid should have a stuffed bear? Have them thinkin' they are all cute and cuddly and next thing you know they go runnin' up to some stray bear and get eaten. No one ever gets killed or eaten by a bunny. You're just insane." Spike said back.

"It's a legitimate fear. They are creepy." Anya said back.

"That would explain why you got so freaked out that Thanksgiving when the Native American turned into a bear." Buffy said.

"You're a master vampire and a bear scares you? Seriously?" Dawn said with a smile.

"Ya that seems pretty stupid considering how many demons you've fought that would have been worse than any bear." Xander said.

"Ok in my defense there is a legitimate story behind it. Not like this one who is just nuts." Spike said as he pointed to Anya.

"So what's the story?" Willow asked.

"Just something that happened when I was human. The fear stayed with me after being turned is all." Spike said.

"What bad bedtime story?" Xander teased.

"No nothing like that." Spike said defensively.

"What happened?" Dawn asked calmly.

"You don't want to hear some boring story from when I was human. Just don't like bears not a big deal." Spike said.

"But you never talk about when you were human. Come on you have us all interested now please." Dawn pressed.

Spike let out a sigh before he spoke.

"Alright fine. Back when I was nine my mate and me would walk to school. Our houses backed onto this forest and sometimes we would take a short cut through the forest to get to school. It would save us ten minutes in a forty minute walk. We never had a problem before. The days it was expected to rain we didn't take the forest, because it would get flooded and too dark to be able to see your way. One Friday mornin' we took the forest path. It was a nice mornin' we didn't think anything about it. We got half way in and the sky clouded over and it went pitch black as the sky opened up. We ran off and found this shallow cave where we could wait out the storm. We thought it would be over with in minutes. London was always like that." Spike said.

"Oh God there was a bear wasn't there?" Buffy said with fear in her voice.

Spike gave a nod as he spoke.

"We heard a growl and turned around to see this massive black bear. We didn't notice it at first because of how dark it was and it was sleeping. My mate ran off and the movement made the bear start so I ran after him. The problem was the rain made the forest just pure mud and slippery. Not to mention you couldn't really see a foot in front of you. My mate slipped and I picked him up and we ran. I had his hand for a little bit but then I slipped and I got up and kept running. He was behind me, he was right there with me and then he was gone. I stopped and turned around and I could just make out my mate fighting with this bear. I grabbed the first thing I could find this rock and ran over and started hitting the bear in the eyes hoping to get it to back off. It swiped out at me and sliced me up pretty good. I stabbed it in the eye and it stopped and stumbled back. I grabbed my mate and ran off. I couldn't really carry him though and I couldn't see where I was going. We took a tumble down this hill and I banged my head. I passed out and when I finally came to the bear was back and it had torn my mate in half and eating him. It had it's back to me so I crawled away as best as I could and when I was far enough I ran. I tried to find a road to get back home, but I couldn't. I was losing blood and by the time night came I couldn't keep moving. There was this large oak tree with a whole in the trunk of it. I went inside and passed out. It took them three days to find me, but I had slipped into a coma."

"Oh my God that's horrible." Dawn said softly.

"How long were you in a coma for?" Willow asked sadly.

"Three weeks. My heart had stopped five times. The first four times it was only for a few seconds and they were able to get it going again. The last time I was dead for three minutes. I was hooked up to a breathing machine and the doc unhooked me and everything. According to my Mum and the docs the room all of a sudden had a flash of white light and I woke up and was breathing on my own all over again. I was still in the hospital for a few more days after that, but I was fine just a few cuts that needed healing. Couldn't do bears after that. Never went through the forest again even when I became a vamp I didn't go in."

"Wow I was not expecting that to be the reason." Xander said shocked at what had happened to Spike when he was human.

"Ya now I totally feel bad for asking." Dawn said remorsefully.

"It's fine Lit Bit." Spike said calmly.

"There are many woods in England that are very dangerous to people. It is why most do not go through them at least when I was young. It seems like people have learnt the hard way over the decades." Giles said.

"They were blocked off after that and people didn't go through em without a huntin' riffle. They never found his remains though. His mum and pop took it hard. They ended up killing themselves together one night. Took too much medicine and went to sleep their servants found them the next day." Spike said.

"That's so sad." Tara said sadly.

"It shook the town for a while." Spike agreed.

"That's really too bad man. That had to be terrifying no wonder you don't like bears." Xander said.

"Thankfully not really something I have to go up against." Spike said.

"No I would imagine not. I should head out and get home before it gets too late." Giles said.

"Ya we should as well." Xander said.

Anya, Xander and Giles got up and they all said goodbye as they headed out. Dawn got up as well as she spoke.

"I'm gonna finish the rest of my homework so I can start training tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night Niblet." Spike said as he got up and made his way into the kitchen and out the backdoor.

"Is he okay?" Dawn asked with worry.

"He's fine. I think he's just tired. He's been giving Lilly a lot of energy. Energy that he's used to having. He'll be fine once he adjusts." Buffy said, but she had a feeling that something else was bothering Spike.

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning." Dawn said.

"Goodnight Dawnie." Buffy said.

Dawn headed up the stairs leaving only Willow, Tara and Buffy downstairs.

"I'm gonna head up too. I have some homework that could be done." Willow said.

"I have reading still." Tara agreed.

"Are you okay to be down here?" Willow asked not wanting to ditch her friend.

"I'm fine. I'll double check on Spike and make sure he's okay and then I'll probably do a quick patrol before bed. Go have fun doing homework." Buffy said with a small smile.

"Goodnight Buffy." Tara said.

"Goodnight guys." Buffy said back.

Willow and Tara headed to the stairs while Buffy headed to the back door and outside. She saw Spike leaning with his forearms against the railing and Buffy went over to him before she spoke.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Ya fine Luv." Spike said softly.

"It would be more convincing if you didn't look so sad while saying it." Buffy said gently back.

Spike let out a sigh as he rubbed a hand over his face before he spoke.

"I don't like remembering my time as a human. The memories are always there, but they are so old they aren't right there in front of my mind. I don't really have those pleasant memories from my human days. I couldn't even bring myself to close my eyes last night. These stupid memories shouldn't bother me after this long."

"You went through something horrible growing up with your father. Memories like that don't tend to heal I would imagine. It'll always be with you and I'm sorry for that. I know what happened to Lilly will bring it all back up for you probably. I'm sorry it happened to you and to Lilly."

"Me too Luv." Spike said softly back.

"I didn't really sleep last night either. I keep waking up and feeling like I'm in that grave. It's hard to sleep." Buffy softly admitted.

"That I know how it feels. Not something I ever wanted you to experience. I'm sorry I didn't know what they were plannin'. I wish I had I would have stopped them or at least made sure they did a spell to make sure you weren't in bleedin' heaven." Spike said with a slight anger in his voice.

"I know you would have. I know you didn't have any clue what was happening." Buffy said.

"Are you ever going to tell them?" Spike asked gently.

"No and you're not either."

"I would never do that to you. It's your decision on who you tell and who you don't."

"I just wish I could sleep for one night without having to be afraid, I'm so tired all the time."

"I know how you feel Luv." Spike said with understanding in his voice.

"Don't suppose you have room on that cot for another?" Buffy said with a small smile.

"No, but there is an extra one if you want to sleep down there with us you are more than welcome to Luv."

"Really?"

"Of course Luv."

"I should do a quick patrol." Buffy said with a heavy voice.

"You're tired you need rest Luv. We can do one tomorrow. No baddies will get up to much tonight."

"Ya okay you're right. I'll go up and get changed."

"I'll get the cot ready."

Buffy gave a nod and they headed inside. They both went to get ready for bed and Buffy made sure she grabbed her pillows as she headed down the stairs and into the basement. Spike had the cot set up on the opposite side of the room, but still able to face Lilly and see her. Buffy looked at Lilly and saw that she was asleep with her thumb half hanging out of her mouth. She couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. She looked at Spike and Spike whispered.

"I know."

Buffy went over and put her pillows down on the cot and saw that Spike had grabbed a blanket for her as well. Spike went and removed his coat and boots before he removed his shirt. Buffy sat down on the cot and whispered so she wouldn't disturb Lilly.

"Do you… do you want to sleep over here?" Buffy asked unsurely.

Spike couldn't help the shocked look on his face. He never expected Buffy to want him to be sleeping beside her. They both knew he loved her, but he never expected anything from it. He never expected her to ever return those feelings. Being civil with each other was enough for him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought maybe it would help us sleep better. I get it if you don't want to." Buffy said in a hurry.

"It's not that Luv. I just want to make sure you're sure about it. We don't really do that type of thing."

"I know we don't. I don't know what we do anymore. I know I shouldn't be down here. I know I should be up in my own bed. But the other part of me really doesn't want to be. The other part of me really just wants to be held and maybe it'll make me feel better for a little while. I know that's not fair to you and I know it kinda sounds like I'm using you."

"You're not Luv. Take it from someone who had been used for a century. This is not using someone. This is asking for comfort something you are allowed to have. But only if you are sure." Spike said gently.

"I'm sure. I know I'm supposed to be strong, but." Buffy started, but Spike cut her off.

"You don't always have to be the strong one Luv. You don't always have to be the Slayer you get to be a girl too. It's not a weakness to want a little comfort, especially after everything you've been through." Spike said as he went over to the other cot.

Buffy moved so Spike could get into the bed. Spike went so his back was against the wall and Buffy laid down so she was on Spike's chest. Spike put the blankets over them before he wrapped his arms around Buffy. He kissed the top of her head before he spoke.

"Just close your eyes and sleep Luv. I'll be here to keep you safe."

"I'll keep be here to keep you safe." Buffy whispered back.

Spike held Buffy close and they both closed their eyes and allowed their bodies to relax in each other's comfort and get some much needed sleep before they had to face the day tomorrow and all that it would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Tuesday night when Buffy and Spike were getting ready to head out on her first job with the demon community. Everyone was there in the living room as the others wanted to be there to find out just what job Buffy would be doing and making sure she was ready and still sure she wanted to do this.

"So what is the job for tonight?" Dawn asked as she had Lilly in her lap on the floor playing with some blocks that were in the box Giles brought over on the weekend.

"The annual celebration of the demon community, in this area at least. It's a huge celebration with over three thousand demons that come from the five surrounding cities that make up the demon community here." Spike said, but Giles cut him off.

"Three thousand demons. And you expect Buffy to be in the middle of all of that, a Slayer."

"All of these demons are good and harmless. They meet with their loved ones, their children, to celebrate the community and all the good it has brought since being put together. This isn't just some opportunity, it's the opportunity for Buffy. Every leader of the Clans that make up the demon community will be there. If they see that Buffy is on their side and helping to protect them, more importantly their family. She'll be set for life." Spike said.

"Ya but still just the two of you to keep watch over that many demons. That's not safe." Xander said with concern for Buffy's safety.

"It won't just be the two of us. I haven't survived this long by doing something stupid. They'll be about a hundred of us working as security divided up inside and outside all working in pairs. Buffy will be with me on the inside. When we get there we pick up a radio so we can all keep in contact with each other should something go down. These celebration parties always attract the bad demon Clans. We try and make sure the celebration's location stays hidden from any outsiders, the date is different every year same as the location and the city. This year it's on the outskirts of Sunnydale. Every year there is a problem that needs to be dealt with."

"So every year they get attacked?" Buffy asked.

"We try to keep it outside and keep the good demons inside where they are safer. Most of the security will be outside and checking every demon that comes in. Sometimes a few sneak in and it needs to be handled quickly and as quietly as possible. Party goes until midnight; afterwards we collect our pay and when the last demon is gone we can leave." Spike said.

"It's only four hours?" Buffy asked.

"Ya Luv they don't want to party all night long they got the little ones to tuck away in bed. Most demons will be gone by eleven and if anything is going to go down it will be about an hour or so after it starts. They want as many demons in there when they hit. You get an army of bad demons in a place like that and they could kill hundreds before they are taken out. It's why if something does happen we need to keep them outside to limit the number of casualties." Spike said.

"Sounds fun. I guess I should bring a few extra stakes then."

"Don't need too many stakes. If anyone is gonna attack they'll be full demons. Focus more on knives and here put these in your pocket." Spike said as he handed Buffy a set of brass knuckles.

"Why?" Buffy asked as she took the brass knuckles from Spike.

"Because if there is an all-out demon brawl they'll help protect your hands against some of the demons skin. You need to learn more about different demons, especially the bad ones. Some of them have acid coated on their skin. If you want to continue with this work you'll need to start studying up on demons so you're better prepared." Spike said.

"You should learn as much as you can about demons in general for being a Slayer. As I have always said." Giles said.

"Well I'll be around three thousand of them tonight so consider that my crash course." Buffy said as she put the brass knuckles into her pocket.

"I'll give you info on each demon that we come across that are local for you to know. With any lucky there won't be any problems tonight." Spike said.

"Has that ever happened before? No problems?" Dawn asked.

"It's happened in the past. These groups of bad demons strike multiple places all over the world. They travel the world looking to take out as many abominations as they can. They don't always make it back in time for the celebration. With any luck it'll be a calm and quiet evening." Spike said.

"It's gonna take a lot of luck. This is the Hellmouth after all." Anya said.

"Too right." Spike said as he loaded up on knives and a crossbow as Buffy did the same.

"Dawn, make sure your homework is done please." Buffy said.

"It already is. I'm gonna give Lilly a bath in a few minutes and get her ready for bed."

"Ok Biscuit, Daddy needs to go to work. Come give me a hug." Spike said as he bent down.

Lilly got out of Dawn's lap and ran over to Spike's open arms. Spike picked her up and Lilly wrapped her little arms around his neck.

'_Be safe Daddy.'_

'_Always Biscuit.'_

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you too.'_

"Is she going to be okay for energy?" Tara asked slightly concerned.

"I think she should be fine Pet. I'll be back tonight and if she seems a little off I can always give her some. She took some from me just a couple hours ago. You've seen the signs though of her being low you'll know." Spike said.

"I can always give her some of mine." Dawn easily said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea just yet Niblet. I don't know what your energy would do to her." Spike said gently.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Spike is right. Dawn, you are made up of green and powerful energy. It could cause a different effect on Lilly. It wouldn't necessarily hurt her, but it could make her very awake and energetic. It could make her magic stronger. It's something that we would need to introduce slowly and see how Lilly reacts to it. It would be best to do that in the morning so the energy has the opportunity to wear itself out before bed." Giles explained.

"Got it. No green energy goodness." Dawn said with an understanding tone that Spike knew she didn't take offensive to anything they had said.

"Just until we know how she'll react to it Bit." Spike said.

"It's totally cool, because I still get to play with her and read bedtime stories and dress her up. All the fun stuff right Sweetie." Dawn said with a smile to Lilly.

"Alright we need to go Luv." Spike said to Buffy as he kissed the top of Lilly's head before putting her back down.

Lilly went over to Dawn and sat back down in her lap with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." Buffy said.

"Be careful." Willow said.

"I will, don't worry." Buffy said with a smile on her face.

Buffy and Spike headed out of the house and down the front steps. They walked over to Spike's new car that he had gotten two days ago. It was a black Ford Escape. He had his motorcycle, but he couldn't have it with Lilly so he had purchased a new car so it would be completely safe for her and have lots of room to store things in it should they take a trip. Spike got into the driver's seat while Buffy got into the passenger seat.

"How do you like the new car?" Buffy asked as Spike started the car and took off for the location.

"I haven't bought a new car since 1890. Whenever we needed one it was used or Angelus stole one. He normally crashed in within a few days. The ponce could never drive, not until twenty years ago when he finally figured it out. He was horrible at it and he never let anyone else drive because he was the head of the family. Bloody frustrating."

"When did you learn how to drive?"

"Not long after we started to have cars. I've always been interested in learning new things even since I was a tyke. It stuck after I was turned. Once I got my hands on a car I taught myself to drive. I can drive anything now. Same with cell phones and computers. It took forever for Angelus to even touch a cell phone and he still almost never touches a computer. He hates technology. Never saw the point in learning it when he believed it would just be gone within the decade. Now the world is almost run by computers. Feels good having a new car, one I don't have to worry about breaking down all the time. It's got secret compartments so I can hide certain things if the time calls for it."

"Like what?"

"Weapons, valuable artifacts that I need to reacquire after being stolen, things like that. How are you feelin' about tonight?"

"I'm a little nervous. I don't really know what to expect or how anyone there will react to me being there. It's a bigger job than I thought I would be doing for the first time."

"I know Luv, but it is the perfect one for you. After tonight no one will question your loyalty or your worth. You'll be with me tonight and that will help ease some worries at first. Once the celebration gets going everyone will be too focused on having fun to even give you a second thought. You can do this Buffy." Spike said supportively.

"Thanks Spike for doing this. I really appreciate this chance." Buffy said sincerely.

"There's nothing to thank Luv. Friends help each other. I don't like seeing you in that place any more than you do. I want to see the life back in your eyes and hopefully this is a step in that direction."

"I hope so too. I'm tired of being exhausted and just depressed all the time. If I can get the bills paid off, maybe that will help."

"You're sitting on a hundred grand in debt right now. At the end of tonight you'll have a cheque for fifteen grand in your hands. You'll be out of debt within three months or less. You just gotta do ten jobs with ten grand min and you'll be right as rain."

"Fifteen grand is tonight's pay?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Yup normally it would be higher, but with so many security we all take a piece of the total pay. Works out to fifteen grand each. More exclusive jobs could be anything from ten grand up to a hundred grand, depending on who is paying and what it is. The harder the job the larger the pay. Even if it's for a good cause like finding a missing kid they still pay you. I would never charge to find a tyke that had been kidnapped, but they do it out of respect for the work you put in. You don't know what the payout will be until it's over. It's more if you can find the tyke and bring them back home alive compared to dead. But demons have very high level of respect and they feel that all work should be rewarded, even for a good cause."

"There's so much I don't know, that I've never been told about. Nowhere in my training did it ever say anything about good demons or harmless ones. It was all demons are evil. Vampires are evil. Vampires are just the shell of their human host and have no humanity in them. Yet when I look at you all I see is humanity. It makes me wonder a few things. Question a few things." Buffy said honestly.

"Like what Luv?" Spike asked gently.

"Like the new vamps that I have killed. Were they bad or did they just need the chance to be good?"

"Most are bad. They have the blood lust and they crave it and need it. On the other side of it, if you took one and chained it up somewhere and got passed the blood lust would that vamp be good or evil I don't know. I've had minions before that didn't crave the hunt or the kill. I've had ones that only catch and release their victims with the purpose of just surviving. Those ones are far and few between though. There really isn't a science behind it. It's random and I don't have any answer to give you why some are more violent than others. Why I have more humanity in me than others my age or older. The best thing you can do is know which demons are good and which aren't. As for vamps if they attack you, then kill them. It's just that simple."

"Have you come across any other good vamps in the community?"

"Good? No. Other vamps in the community? A few over the decades, but most don't last long. They either die or they do something against the rules and get kicked out."

"Rules?" Buffy asked confused.

"Can't have a community without rules. Even you and your friends. The community you have built you have rules. You don't betray each other, you don't hurt each other, you don't lie to each other; you are there for each other. Those are rules, even if they are unspoken. To you lot they are morals and something you have always done, but to a newcomer like Anya, they are rules. Rules that she had to learn and adapt to in order to be accepted into your community. The demon community is much the same. You don't hurt anyone within the community, whether that is here in this community or a partner community."

"Partner community?" Buffy interrupted.

"Each community has a sibling like community. The demon Clans can be rather large and spread out all across the world. You could have part of the clan over here in this community and the other part could be in Africa. That demon community and this demon community are partner communities. They help each other, because they share family members. One of the main rules in any demon community is that you don't harm anyone within a partner community. You are all one big family and you protect your family. You don't take a job that would harm your community or partner community. You don't disrespect the different clans in the community. They are all easy and simple rules that you have to follow. Even you if tonight goes right. You become part of their community and the first Slayer in four decades to be within a demon community. It's a huge deal to them, because the Slayer at one point in time represented safety and freedom. They want you to be in it, remember that tonight, they want you in their family."

"They need to test me to make sure I don't break the rules." Buffy said with understanding in her voice.

"Exactly and you'll pass their test. I know you will, it's who you are. You don't harm anyone innocent or harmless. The few vamps that have made it into the community never last long. They tend to always break a rules or when there is a war they refuse to go. I'm currently the only vamp in this community. In the States there are only two of us, me and Angelus."

"So Angel is in the community?"

"He's in the one out in L.A. it's not a partner community to this one. None will be here tonight. It's just this direct community tonight. We won't get any jobs out there unless we are requested specifically for our skills."

"Was he part of the community when he was down here?"

"He wasn't, but they respect him here. The first community he was officially a part of was in L.A after he moved there and started his own business helping the helpless and all that. I can have access to any demon community in the world, because I traveled around so much and have helped each community that I have been around."

"This is all a lot to take in, but also kinda cool."

"You'll see people there that you'll know and they'll know you. Most of the demons within the community are half-demons and can appear to be human. They work a lot of night jobs and the younger ones go to school. They'll be some that you know here tonight."

"I find that hard to believe that I could know a demon and not even know it."

"You'd be surprised Luv. Not all demons give off a vibe. As a Slayer you were meant to kill Vampires, it's why you get that tingly feeling on the back of your neck when one is around. You don't often get that with demons. You'll see tonight."

"I guess I will. Is there like some kind of pecking order or something?"

"Each community has a Council. It's made up of the Clan leaders within that community. I'm a Council member, but only in times of serious need. I don't need to be there for every meeting unless something serious is wrong at the time, like an approaching war. So much money each Clan makes within the year is donated back into the community so they can hold events like this and build transition houses."

"Which are?"

"Some demon Clans are not free you could say. Some live in war zones overseas just like you humans do. Some are able to escape and get away, but they come here with nothing but the clothes on their backs. The transition houses allow a family to live there for a few months' rent free so they can get their life together here. The community will help them find jobs, put their tykes in school and help them get on their feet. Once they are back on their feet they move out to their own house and the next family moves in. The demon world is just as complicated as your human world."

"Sounds like it. How many transition houses are within this community?"

"Between the five cities, roughly fifty of them. Some come from overseas and work their way across the States until they arrive here. They will spend a night or two in another state at a different transition house before they move on to their desired location. It depends on what those demons are able to do. Some are very smart so they focus on the white collar jobs and aim for that area in the states with the most job opportunities. Some are more hands on and look for blue collar work like construction. The larger the city the more work and money they can make. All of the demon communities in the world work together. They purchase their goods and services within the demon world to support each other just like you humans do. The good ones are all very loyal to each other and if they can they will help each other out. You just need to know who to reach out to in each community."

"You know Giles would be loving this right now." Buffy said with a smirk.

"That he would. You can amaze him with all of the knowledge you have learnt from tonight, tomorrow Luv."

"He'll be writing about it for days." Buffy said with a smile.

"Good it'll keep him off my back."

"What is he on your back about?" Buffy asked with concern.

"Nothing yet, just this look in his eyes. He wants me to let that teacher meet the Biscuit and I haven't agreed to it yet. I know the clock is ticking about which school to put her in, but I'm just not sure yet."

"What are you not sure about? I thought you didn't want her in the demon school?"

"I don't, but I don't know if I want her in a school where the teacher knows she can do magic. I want her to have a normal, human life, but at the same time I don't want anyone looking at her differently or treating her like some kind of experiment. In the demon school she will be around other half-demons and other little witch kids. She wouldn't be the abnormal one in the class. I don't want her to have to hide everything about herself that makes her special." Spike said sounding confused.

"I get that. I was the abnormal one in the school. I lucked out and found the friends that I do. But I could see the perks of being in a school where I didn't have to hide who I am and what I do. In a demon school Lilly wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding out she can do magic or that her dad is a vampire. She wouldn't have to lie and hide who she is from the other kids. Plus you've been taking her to that park by your soon to be house. She's been meeting other little kids in the area that will be starting school the same time she is. She's making friends with kids that don't care she talks in their minds. It might be better for her to be there than a normal human school. Where would she go once she graduates from grade school?"

"The local high school or if she wanted she could go to the demon high school that is in a different town. They have one for the demons that can't hide what they look like. They have room and board there, kinda like a private school. Most of the ones that can look human go to the local high school. I keep saying I want her to be who she is, to be her true self. I don't want to be a hypocrite by sending her to a human school and tell her to hide what makes her special. No offense, but I don't want her to be like you."

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked slightly offended.

"Being torn between two parts of yourself. You spent your high school years trying to be normal and dividing yourself in half between being a girl and a slayer. You dated Angelus, who wanted to protect you and saw you as his reformed destiny and golden ticket into the great white gates above. He wanted you as a Slayer and not weak or a girl. Then you dates Soldier Boy who only wanted you as some weak little girl he could protect. You are constantly putting one half of yourself against the other and because of it you'll never be truly happy. I don't want the Biscuit to do that. I want her to grow up loving and accepting both parts of herself. I want you to accept and love both parts of yourself."

"Hm." Buffy said in a distant voice and Spike could tell she was thinking.

No one had ever told her any of that and Buffy was trying to see if what Spike had said was true. She accepted that she was the Slayer, but did she really accept that she could be both parts of her? That she could have a normal life and still be a slayer? That someone would come along one day and love both parts of her and just accept her? She hadn't thought about it before and certainly not recently. All she had been thinking about recently was being in Heaven and getting ripped out of it. The thought of being happy hadn't even crossed her mind. Everyone wanted her to be okay and happy that she was out of Hell. It was exhausting all the time to pretend to be okay when she just wasn't. Spike didn't make her feel like that. He knew she was struggling. He knew she was in Heaven and had been ripped out by her friends. He knew she wasn't happy and okay. He didn't make her feel guilty for anything she felt. He didn't pressure her to get over it and be okay. He understood that she wasn't and he just wanted to help her so that she could be okay one day when she was ready.

"I've never even thought about it like that before. I have been fighting one side against the other. Always trying to figure out how to make time for being just Buffy in between school and slaying. Never really tried figuring out a way to just be me completely. Maybe that is why I'm never truly happy."

"You need to love yourself completely before you can love someone else Buffy. You didn't love Soldier Boy and you know it, deep down you know it. As for the Great Poof, that wasn't true love, it wasn't real love, it was high school puppy love. You never forget your first, but one day you will fall in love as an adult and you'll see the difference. Ask Red if you don't believe me. You deserve to be happy and find love, but you can't until you are in love and happy with who you are. I want you to be happy Buffy. I want you to live and enjoy life. You were born special why you would try so hard to be normal is beyond me. You should be proud to be special. To be chosen by a higher power to be someone amazing. You should never be fighting that or trying to hide it. Embrace the world you were born into. The demon world is not so bad Luv. Allow yourself to be who you were born to be Buffy." Spike said as he pulled into the parking lot at the location.

"Maybe you'd like to show me that world." Buffy said.

"Any time Luv." Spike easily agreed.

The location was a factory from what Buffy could tell by the outside. She doubted the inside would be filled with industrial equipment.

"Have you been here before?" Buffy asked as they got out of the SUV.

"Not here no." Spike answered as they walked up to the entrance.

"It's a remote area." Buffy said.

"That's the point. Security outside will be able to see anyone coming for miles. Gives them enough time to prepare." Spike said as he opened the door and let Buffy go in first.

Buffy walked in and sure enough the inside was decorated to the nines. There were glass lighting hanging from the ceiling. There were tables and chairs dressed in white linens all around the room and a dance floor in the middle of it. Food buffets were being filled as was the bar area. There were a few people running around trying to get everything organized.

"I didn't know any humans were going to be here." Buffy whispered.

"They're not Luv."

"Wait their demons?" Buffy asked shocked as sure enough she didn't feel any tingling sensation on the back of her neck like Spike had said.

"Yup, half breeds. Everyone here tonight is a demon, minus yourself of course. Though, some could argue you're not human." Spike whispered back.

"I've heard that debate before." Buffy grumbled as she followed Spike over to a room off of the main area.

"You shouldn't be so focused on human or not human. Alive is alive, what does it matter what their DNA makeup is?" Spike said as they walked into the room and Buffy saw that there was a few other people already in the room.

"Spike, good to see you again." A green man said as he held his hand out to Spike.

"Good to see you mate. How's the family?" Spike said as he shook the man's hand.

"They're good. They are going to be here soon. You wouldn't believe how big the little one is." The man said proudly.

"I bet. This is Buffy Summers, she's working with me tonight. Buffy, this is Hisinoro. He is the second in command to the Fishnick Clan. They are local here in Sunnydale." Spike explained.

"Yes I heard that the Slayer may be here tonight. You have us all very interested Ms. Summers. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Hisinoro held his hand out to Buffy.

Buffy shook his hand as she spoke. "I hope I live up to the expectations of me. This is all new to me, but I am excited to learn more."

"And we look forward to teaching you as much as you wish." Hisinoro said with a warm smile.

"So your family will be here?" Buffy asked.

"They will be here very shortly. I have heard very good news about our little beauty being back in town. Is she here for a visit?" Hisinoro asked Spike.

"She's here to live. She lives with me now."

"Oh that is wonderful news in deed. What happened to her mother?"

"She had a very painful accident. Seems like karma came around after she abused the Biscuit." Spike said with anger lacing his voice.

"Yes well karma is bound to come around to someone who would dare hurt a child. We can tolerate a great deal of problems within the community, substance abuse, legal problems and such. But we draw the line on child or spouse abuse. I am thrilled to hear that she is safe and with her father. I know you will take very care of her and it is a great pleasure to have her in town for good. She will be the same age as my niece, what school will she be going to?"

"I haven't decided yet. I originally thought the local human school, but I'm starting to second guess that. I'll talk to the Biscuit about it and see what she feels." Spike answered.

"And she should have some say in it. She will be there for ten years of her life. Take comfort in knowing that should she not be happy in one she can always go to the other." Hisinoro said with a warm smile.

"Too right mate."

"We have much to catch up on. Where are you living?"

"I'm crashin' at the Slayer's place right now until the end of the week. Got a house down on Hudson that we can move in on Saturday." Spike answered.

"Right close then. Good that will allow us to catch up together. The Council will be very happy to hear that the little beauty is in our city to stay. She brings such a level of hope. You must see it yourself Ms. Summers."

"She's definitely different and an amazing little girl. I'm not normally very good with kids, but there's just something about her. I can't explain it." Buffy said honestly.

"I'll let you in on a secret, it is called parenting. Yours or not sometimes you meet a child and just love them on the spot and you are instantly very good with the child. Embrace the feeling and enjoy every moment you can." Hisinoro said with a warm smile to Buffy.

"Thank-you." Buffy said slightly unsure how she felt about what Hisinoro said.

"I have you both inside working security with twenty other guards. The rest will be stationed outside all around the property. Here are the radios for you both. You will be on the front door as you both are the strongest fighters we have." Hisinoro said as he handed Buffy and Spike a radio each.

They both took one and clipped it onto their belts as Hisinoro continued.

"Everyone will be showing up within ten minutes. Spike, you know which Clans are supposed to be here and which ones are not within our community. If someone comes in that does not belong have them go back outside to be dealt with quietly and calmly. We do not want to attract any attention to ourselves or the guests. We just want to celebrate in peace."

"We'll take care of it." Spike reassured him.

"Perfect, I will see you both throughout the night. I need to get the others ready."

"Have fun mate." Spike said before they turned to leave.

They walked back to the front door and stood off to the side so they wouldn't be in the way of anyone coming in.

"How will I know if someone isn't supposed to be here?" Buffy asked.

"I'll give you a look and you'll know. I don't think it'll happen, but better safe than sorry for this type of thing."

"Well hopefully this will be boring tonight."

"Hopefully Luv, but don't get your hopes up. The moons would all have to be in line for that to happen." Spike said with a smirk.

"One can hope." Buffy said with a shrug.

They spent the next hour and a half watching as different demons came in to join the celebration. Buffy got to learn about different demons as they came in. Spike would explain it to her during a slow period when demons weren't coming in anymore. So far everything had been going really well. Buffy had learnt that Spike knows everyone it seemed. He was always friendly and social and Buffy was seeing just how social Spike really was. He needed people to survive. He needed a purpose in life and he needed people. It was a weird dependency for a vampire to have as they were typically alone in the world even if they could have minions, most didn't. Spike clearly did not like to be alone, which would explain why he would spend a century with Drusilla, someone who cheated on him numerous times and really screwed with his head. He didn't do alone very well. Buffy couldn't help, but wonder just how many nights Spike did spend in his crypt, how many times he just used it to sleep in and hide out in from the daylight.

Everyone that had come over to say hello to Spike was polite to her. She did in fact know a great deal of the people here. Some she went to College with, some were workers at the Bronze, including the owner. It was shocking to see how many faces she recognized and also comforting. These were people that knew she was the Slayer and they didn't care. They treated her just like they would anyone else. They didn't hound her with questions, they just asked how she was doing. Told her how happy they were that she was here, how they felt safer with her around. It made Buffy feel really good and wanted. It made her feel normal. In this room she was just a face in the crowd and she didn't have to keep a huge secret from any of them. It felt really good to Buffy to be here and know that she had other people in the town that knew the real her she could talk with and hang out with. Because just like Spike, Buffy had been a huge people person before she found out she was the Slayer. She was always hanging out with different people and enjoying life.

When Krystal, a girl she knew from College, came over to talk and invited Buffy out to do some shopping on Saturday Buffy found herself not wanting to say no. She easily agreed to join them at the mall for some shopping and lunch. She looked over at Spike and saw him smiling at her and she knew that he was proud of her. That she was feeling good tonight.

She saw Spike's eyes snap over to the left side of the room and Buffy turned slightly so she could see the left side as well, but not making it look obvious. She saw that Spike was staring at a demon that was blue skinned with yellow horns sticking out the top of his head. He looked normal to Buffy, she didn't see anything wrong with him. He was standing there talking to a young girl, barely eight years old. She was human looking minus the flopped over ears she had partly hidden under her long brown hair. Spike pulled out his radio and spoke into it.

"Misty, can you do a spell and have it that someone glows if they are posing as a demon, or a demon that they aren't?"

"Of course. Give me two minutes." Came Misty's reply.

"Spike?" Buffy asked with concern.

"That blue bloke, he has nine horns on his head, he should have six. I didn't notice before. Can't see the little girl's parents, can you?" Spike asked as he eyes scanned the room.

"Ya up on that balcony over there, talking to two more blue guys." Buffy said with a slight nod in the right direction.

"They have six horns. Something doesn't feel right though. Why is he talkin' to that young girl? Their clans don't interact with each other normally. Sometimes a demon tries to hide what they look like to blend in and kidnap one of the valuable kiddies and hold for ransom money or sell off to demon buyers. People who buy demons as slaves, just like human traffickers. She's only eight and would be the perfect age for that."

"And Misty can do a spell to see if he's hiding his true self." Buffy said with understanding.

"Yup, won't be long. If he is then he'll glow and we take him out of here. I'll grab him, you grab the girl then meet me outside."

"And if those two up there are bad demons too?" Buffy asked.

"Then you take him and I'll take them. Getting the girl is what matters most."

"Got it."

"Snapping the neck always works to kill. Just be careful there is no telling what demon he is until he drops the act. He could spit out acid or be extremely strong. There could be more out there too."

"I'll be careful. We got others out there on security too that will jump in if necessary."

They watched as the other two that were with the parents start to walk away just as the man was walking away with the little girl. After a second the three of them began to glow and both Spike and Buffy jumped into action. Their movement caught the attention of the other security guards inside. Spike went over with another male demon up to the two on the balcony, while Buffy and another male demon went over to the glowing demon and little girl. The demons dropped their act and the one grabbed the little girl and began to run towards the entrance. Buffy and her demon ran after them and Buffy was able to catch the little girl as the male demon knocked the bad demon down to the ground. Buffy brought the little girl to her parents who were standing there in shock as the bad demon was brought outside to be dealt with. Buffy saw that Spike and his friend had the other two restrained and bringing them outside. Buffy handed the parents their little girl back as she spoke.

"She's okay. I think she's just scared."

Both of the parents hugged their daughter and the father spoke.

"Thank-you Ms. Summers. We owe you for the rest of our lives."

"No you don't. I need to go and check on my partner. Please try and enjoy the rest of the evening." Buffy said as she took off at a quick pace to get outside.

She got out there and saw that it was an all-out brawl in the parking lot. The blue demons were actually red and rather large, easily eight feet tall and muscular. Buffy had no idea how they were able to hide themselves in a skinny and short demon façade. There were twenty of them and forty of the security guards were in the fight. Spike was handling his own right now so Buffy went over to help someone else that was having a difficult time with the strength and size of the demon. They had to work fast and smart in order to ensure that no one went into the celebration. It was a hard and fast fight, but after fifteen minutes every red demon was dead and Buffy knew she would be feeling it tomorrow morning. Her muscles had gotten one hell of a workout tonight. Spike came over to her and Buffy could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm good. So gonna need a hot bath later, but I'm good. You?"

"Bruised ribs and some pretty colored skin tomorrow, but nothing some blood can't fix. That exciting enough for ya?" Spike asked with a smile.

"That was a bit of all right. Everyone else looks okay." Buffy said as she looked around to the others.

"Tougher than they look. They'll take care of the bodies. I need to go back in and talk to the kid's parents, who are Misito and Kishner, the leaders of the Gosmic Clan. Very rich and on the Council. They'll want to know what happened." Spike said as he turned to head inside.

Buffy did a double check to make sure that everyone was alright before she followed behind Spike.

"What were those demons? I've never seen them before." Buffy asked once she caught up to Spike.

"They're Cystin demons. They run the human trafficking ring. That little girl, she's worth millions on the market because of her family. She's like royalty. If they had gotten her out of here they could have had her sold by the end of the night and her parents might never have found her again." Spike said as they headed back up to where the parents were.

"Spike, is everything alright?" Kishner asked as his wife held their daughter.

"They're taken care of. Cystin demons, twenty of them. They're dead now and the guards are taking care of their bodies. How is this little one?" Spike asked with a nod to the daughter.

"Shaken, but with us where she belongs. I can't thank you both enough for what you have done. We could have lost her tonight to a world of unimaginable Hell. Thank-you so much." Kishner said with pain in his voice.

"Nothing to thank mate. Are you going to stick around?" Spike asked gently.

"I think we are going to head home. Enough excitement for one night. I have called our personal security to come and pick us up." Kishner answered.

"Stay inside and when they come I will come and let ya know. Better to stay close to people you know." Spike said.

"We will." Misito said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry about this tonight." Buffy said gently.

"It could have been a great deal worse if you had not gotten our daughter back to us safely. We will never forget it Ms. Summers, never." Kishner said sincerely to Buffy.

"Just knowing this little one is going home safely is all the thanks I need. I hope you get home safely." Buffy said.

"Our personal security will make sure of it. I wish you both safety tonight." Kishner said.

"We'll be safe." Buffy reassured them.

Buffy and Spike headed back to the front door to keep up their post. They now were half way through the evening and they were hoping that now the rest of the night would be easier and smooth sailing from here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another hour later when a man walked into the front. He looked tired and not in the mood to be here, but he clearly didn't have a choice in the matter.

"You alright mate?" Spike asked.

"No, not really. I need to talk to you tomorrow. Anywhere safe we can meet?"

"Course. Don't have my own right now though."

"It needs to be some place public, but not too public. I can't risk the wrong person seeing me talking to you."

"Some would take offense to that, but I'm assumin' there will be a real good reason for it." Spike said.

"Why don't you meet at my place?" Buffy offered.

"No I don't want to bring anything to your door and get someone hurt."

"What about the Magic Shop then?" Buffy suggested.

"Public, but out of the way. I can go through the sewers so no one knows I'm in there." Spike said.

"Ok that'll work. I'll explain everything tomorrow I promise. Nine ok?"

"Ya that's fine mate. I'll see you then."

The man walked away and Buffy turned to Spike.

"Is he okay?"

"Don't know. Somethin' botherin' him. I'll find out in the morning. I'm sure the Watcher is just gonna love that. Maybe he won't be there come morning."

"Find out tomorrow. Willow and Tara don't have class tomorrow they can watch Lilly while we're gone."

"We?" Spike asked slightly surprised.

"Well I'm curious now and something seems to be really wrong. He looks like he needs help. I want to be there if you don't mind."

"Fine by me Luv."

"Good, for a second there I thought I would have to fight you on it." Buffy said with a smirk.

"Not worth fighting over Luv. See what it is tomorrow that is goin' on." Spike said with a shrug.

Buffy and Spike went back to focusing on work and looked around the room to make sure everything was going alright still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after midnight when the last of the demons had left for the night. Thankfully nothing else happened during the past two hours that were left of the celebration. Buffy was starting to feel sore from the battle and she was looking forward to a hot bath. When everyone was gone Buffy and Spike headed back over to Hisinoro to collect their payment. Hisinoro handed Buffy and Spike each a white envelope as he spoke.

"Everything went well tonight considering."

"Everyone went home alive and well so ya I think it was a smashing hit." Spike said.

"How are you feeling Ms. Summers? Fighting those types of demons will give you some sore muscles." Hisinoro said with a slight concern as he looked Buffy over.

"Nothing a hot bath can't fix. Thank-you for letting me be here tonight and giving me this opportunity." Buffy said sincerely.

"It was a pleasure having you here. You certainly made one hell of an impression tonight. You were the talk of the evening. You are going to be a very busy Slayer. I hope you don't mind." Hisinoro said with a smile.

"Not at all. I got debt to pay off and a sister to put through college. Besides I had fun meeting all different people tonight. It was very educational." Buffy said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Hopefully I will see you soon."

"I'm sure you will."

"I'll come by on the weekend and see your new home and the little beauty Spike."

"Come by any time mate." Spike said.

"Have a good night the pair of you." Hisinoro said with a smile to both.

Buffy and Spike headed out of the warehouse and back to his SUV. Once inside Buffy sat back and let out a sigh at sitting down finally.

"You okay Luv?" Spike asked as he turned the car on.

"Ya just feels good to sit down. I'll be feeling that fight in the morning. I just want a hot bath." Buffy said as she went to open her envelope.

"With your slayer healing you'll be right as rain tomorrow."

"How are you feeling? You took a few good hits."

"Fine Luv. Not the first time I've been in the middle of a demon brawl."

"Oh my God." Buffy said with shock in her voice.

"What?"

"There's a second cheque in here for twenty-five thousand dollars from that little girl's parents." Buffy said in shock.

"Ya I thought there might be. Didn't know how much though." Spike said with a small shrug.

"Why would they do that?"

"Because you saved their little girl from being in a trafficking ring."

"I was doing my job. I was getting paid to be there to protect everyone. I didn't do it to get money from them. It's my job, my duty. She was eight years old for crying out loud I wasn't just about to let her be taken."

"I told you Luv it's about respect to them. You are the one that saved their daughter. To them they owe you everything. And to the rich twenty-five large is pocket change. It's not a payment for saving her, it's a token of their appreciation and gratitude for ensuring their daughter is sleeping in her bed tonight. That cheque is like a thank-you card."

"I made forty thousand dollars in four hours tonight. What the hell am I supposed to do with it?" Buffy said sounding shocked at the amount of money she was in current possession of.

"I would suggest you put it in the bank tomorrow, use some to pay the debt down, put some aside to invest and then come Saturday enjoy your shopping day with your new friends." Spike said with a smile.

"This is crazy. I know you said I could make good money, Anya said it too, but still this is wild. And all I can think about is when do I get to do more."

"Ya ex-demon girl is right about one thing, money is awesome. Now we just need to figure out how we can get you on a vacation." Spike said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't even know where to go, even if I could figure out how to be gone for a week."

"One step at a time Luv. How do you feel about tonight? About being there around all of those demons and seeing people you know?"

"Honestly, I'm feeling pretty good. I used to have different groups of friends all the time growing up before I got to Sunnydale. I'm looking forward to hanging out with different people and going shopping and out for lunch. It seems so simple, but to me that's huge. For the first time tonight in a long time I wasn't the freak in the room. I didn't have to hide this huge secret. I could just be Buffy tonight and it felt really good. I'm really glad I listened to you and came tonight. I feel good Spike and it's been so long since I've felt this good."

"I'm happy for you Luv. I know it's not the normal life you've always wanted, but it doesn't have to be so bad and painful either."

"No it doesn't. Maybe I shouldn't be so focused on society normal and just try to find normal to me. Either way I feel really good right now, lighter. The first thing I am doing tomorrow morning is calling my boss at work and quitting, then I'm going to the Magic Shop with you, then the bank. How much should I put down for the debt?"

"I would pay off ten grand for now, ten to invest and then ten for Dawn's college fund. Leave the other ten in your account to cover the other household bills and fun expenses."

"Ok I can do that. I have the list of places I could invest in you gave me. I just hand that to the bank teller?"

"No, you'll need to do it with an investment broker there at the bank. I can give you amounts for which investment you want. Then it's a matter of checking the stocks. I can do that for you and when you need to sell off I'll tell you and you make the phone call and it'll be done within minutes."

"Sounds easy enough. I guess I should set up a college fund account for Dawn while I'm there."

"Wouldn't be a bad idea. You'll get interest on it and she's only fifteen so you'll get three years' worth of interest before she needs it. Ask them about any grants for single orphaned parents too, you may be able to get grant money in the college fund too."

"Really? Ok I'll ask. How do you know so much about this?"

"Business doesn't change over the centuries. Businesses come and go, but the basic principles always stay the same. After my father died I had to take over the business at a young age. I went to Oxford and got a Masters in Business and a Bachelor in English Literature. I learnt a lot of little tricks of the trade."

"Wow you have a serious education. That's crazy. What was your family business?"

"Trading. You would call it importing and exporting now."

"And your family's business is still running you said?"

"It is. It's run by a third party right now. I just sit back and collect on it. I try not to go down there as I don't want anyone to see me. Makes it easier to change my name when the one gets too old. Complicated, but it works."

"Sounds complicated."

"I make it work."

"When are you going to be moving into your house on Saturday? After sunset right?"

"If I don't want to be a big pile of dust, yes after sunset."

"Ok I'll make sure I'm back in time to help."

"Nothing to help with Luv. I'm gonna take the Biscuit Friday night to a few shops to get the furniture to be delivered Saturday night. Not much movin' involved."

"I know, but I want to see the house and help you both get settled in. When do the new windows go in?"

"Tomorrow and the wards will be up Friday. It'll be nice and safe for the Biscuit."

"Good. Everyone tonight seemed really excited to have her here in town."

"They all love her and know that she is special. There will be a lot of visitors once we move on Saturday."

"Not that that bothers you. I never really noticed before tonight how much you need people in your life."

"Always have. Never saw the point in going through this world alone. I like people. They all have their own stories and way of doing things. It's why I traveled the world so much, just to see all of the different ways of life both human and demon. Never had much in the way of family growin' up, you know that. When I died I decided to find my own. Besides what's the point in living for so long if you are gonna be alone?"

"True. And you did find a family, you found multiple demon communities. People who accept you for you. I can see why you like a lot of them. I'm really glad you had me come tonight. It was really good on many levels Spike. Thank-you."

"Anytime Luv."

When they arrived back at the house Spike parked the car in the driveway and they both got out. They headed inside and once in Buffy locked the door.

"I better go check on Biscuit."

"Ya she probably misses you."

"You gonna be alright tonight?" Spike asked with concern.

"Ya I'll be fine. I'm just gonna take a nice hot bath and curl up in bed. You?"

"Go curl up with the Biscuit and be glad that she is not in some trafficking ring."

"We would never let that happen." Buffy said confidently.

"No we wouldn't. Look, if something ever happened to me." Spike started, but Buffy cut him off.

"I'd raise her and love her as my own. But nothing will happen to you Spike."

"Sometimes you die protecting the ones you love. At least I know she'll be loved and cared for by an amazing woman. Who ever thought that three years ago we would end up here?"

"I know it's crazy right? You were just the hot vamp trying to kill me and now we're friends and you have a kid that I am very quickly falling in love with. It's crazy." Buffy said amazed at the way her life was turning out compared to how she thought it would be.

"Hot vamp eh?" Spike said with a smirk.

"Don't even, you know you are hot. Don't act all surprised because I noticed it at sixteen."

"You were pretty hot yourself, but became much hotter once you were eighteen. Wouldn't change any of it though, it all led us to here, in this moment."

"That's true." Buffy leaned up and placed a kiss to Spike's cheek before she pulled back and spoke. "Goodnight Spike."

"Goodnight Luv."

Buffy headed up the stairs so she could take a hot bat before getting some sleep. Spike headed down into the basement and saw Lilly sound asleep on the bed with her blanket in one hand and her thumb half hanging out of her mouth with the other hand. Spike couldn't help but smile as feel all of this love fill his chest at the sight of her. Spike looked over at the other cot and saw Dawn laying on it. She had her English book laying across her stomach, clearly having fallen asleep while doing her homework. Spike went over and removed the book and placed it down on the ground before he removed his coat and boots and got into bed with Lilly. He curled her into his arms and closed his eyes. Enjoying the feeling that his two favorite girls were down here with him, while his other was upstairs in a good mood after so many long months. Tonight, was a good night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just before eight in the morning when Dawn woke up. She looked over at the other cot and saw that Spike was still asleep and Lilly was laying there awake. Dawn gave Lilly a smile and Lilly smiled back with a small wave. Dawn got up and headed over to Lilly. Dawn held her hands out and Lilly did the same. Dawn carefully picked up Lilly, not wanting to wake Spike up. Dawn carried Lilly up the stairs to the kitchen. Once there Dawn spoke.

"I don't know about you, but I have to seriously go to the bathroom. What about you Sweetie?"

Lilly nodded and Dawn took Lilly up the stairs and to the bathroom. She saw that Buffy was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I didn't think you would be up already." Dawn said.

"Spike and me have to meet someone at the Magic Shop at nine. Morning beautiful." Buffy said to Lilly.

"_Morning Mater. Daddy sleeping."_

"_I'll wake Daddy up soon Sweetie."_

"Who are you meeting?" Dawn asked.

"Just a friend of Spike's from last night. He seemed like something was seriously wrong. We'll find out soon. You need to get ready for school. Did you sleep downstairs?"

"In the basement. I didn't want this little one sleeping all alone. We're just going to the bathroom before we get some yummy food." Dawn said as she tickled Lilly's belly and Lilly giggled.

"I'll get breakfast started then. Willow and Tara are up and moving around too."

"Ok we'll be down in a minute." Dawn said as she took Lilly into the bathroom.

Buffy headed down the stairs as she was already dressed for the day. She had already called in to speak to the day manager and told them that she was quitting and would be by later on today to return her uniform. Buffy was looking forward to not working there anymore and being able to just work for the demon community and make good money. Buffy headed down the stairs and started to make some scrambled eggs for everyone. Buffy went over and warmed up some blood and once it was ready she took it down to Spike. Spike began to stir the second he smelt the blood. He rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. He looked over and saw that Buffy was there with a mug of blood in her hand and Lilly and Dawn were gone.

"Morning. Dawn has Lilly upstairs in the bathroom. It's eight." Buffy said as she held the mug out to Spike.

Spike sat up and took the mug as he spoke.

"Ta Luv. How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock for the six hours. You?"

"Same. Any pain?"

"Naw just a slight stiffness. I'm making breakfast. Come up when you're ready." Buffy said with a smile.

"It's good seeing you smile again Luv."

"It's good to smile for real again. Called my boss and told him I was quitting today and would drop my uniform off later. I don't care anymore. I'm going to do whatever makes me happy and not what will make other people happy or what they expect of me. If they love me then they will just be happy for me right?"

"Exactly. Good for you Luv." Spike said proudly.

"See you up there." Buffy said before she turned around and headed up the stairs.

Spike sat back and slowly drank his blood to try and wake himself up. Buffy headed into the kitchen and continued to make some sausages to go with the scrambled eggs. She heard someone coming down the stairs and she saw that it was Willow and Tara. They both gave Buffy a smile as they walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, I didn't think you would be up already." Willow said as she went to put on some coffee.

"Spike and me have to meet one of his friends at the Magic Shop for nine. I just gave him some blood and got him up. Dawn has Lilly in the bathroom. How was last night? Any problems?" Buffy asked with a happy tone.

"No it was great. Dawn gave Lilly a bubble bath before she got her ready for bed. Dawn wanted to sleep down there with her so she wouldn't be scared without Spike here. Dawn read her a couple bedtime stories before Lilly fell asleep. She didn't need any energy last night either. She was looking good when Dawn brought her down for bed." Tara answered.

"Good. She seemed good this morning and Spike seemed to be more awake so she probably didn't need any energy last night."

"You seem to be in a really happy mood this morning. I take it everything went okay last night." Willow said.

"I'm feeling good today." Buffy said as Dawn walked into the room with Lilly in her arms. She placed Lilly down in a seat before going to get her some milk.

"I'm making scrambled eggs and sausage, do you want to try some?" Buffy asked Lilly.

Lilly gave a nod and Buffy got a plastic plate down so she could put some food onto the plate.

"How did last night go?" Dawn asked as she gave Lilly her glass of milk and sat down beside her.

"Great actually. Everyone there was so nice and accepting. It felt great being there. At first I was nervous, but everyone just saw me as one of their own. I was just Buffy last night. It was great and freeing." Buffy said as she got some food on the plate for Lilly and Dawn.

"That's good though right? You belonged there so you won't have to worry about them giving you any problems and they'll give you more jobs." Dawn said.

"They will give me work, which is why I called and quit my job this morning. So happy about that. There were even some people that I knew from school or working at the Bronze, including the owner." Buffy said as the others got their food.

"Well that makes sense when you think about it. I mean how many times has it been attacked by demons or vamps? Any normal sane person would have got rid of that place a long time ago." Willow said.

"So true, so her being a demon makes sense. I'm going shopping and to lunch on Saturday with a few of the girls I met there last night. I'm really looking forward to it. Before I moved here I had so many friends. It feels nice meeting new people again. Spike called us a community and he's right we are our own community, but why shouldn't we have other people in it? Other people that we don't have to hide who we are from. Other witches were there and Dawnie, there were some girls from your high school there. We should be interacting with their community." Buffy said.

"There were demons there that I go to school with really?" Dawn asked.

"Ya. There were families there last night with their children as young as a few days old. A bunch of people your age were there. We should be interacting more with them. This is the life we have. We deal with the supernatural, why not have friends that we can talk to outside of our own community. Why not make friends Dawn that you don't have to hide parts of your life with. That is what I want for you. To not have to be like I was in high school and limit myself to only a few that didn't care about me being a Slayer. I don't want you to close yourself off when there are other people your age out there that will understand and not care. People that won't care you were some mystic green ball of energy. I want you to try just for me please."

"I'm always open to making new friends." Dawn easily agreed.

"You sound like you had an eye opening experience last night Buffy." Tara said.

"I really did. I'm so happy I went. I even saved an eight year old girl from a demon trafficking ring in the middle of it last night." Buffy said proudly.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Dawn asked.

"Do you like it sweetie?" Buffy asked Lilly as she ate her food. Lilly gave a happy nod and Buffy continued. "Spike noticed that something was off with one of the demons that was talking to this little girl. He got Misty, a demon witch, to perform a spell so if any demon that was hiding their true appearance would glow. I noticed another two of the same demons talking to the little girl's parents. The spell worked and all three glowed. I ran to get the girl while Spike took care of the other two. I got the girl to her parents and the three demons were taken outside. When I got outside there were twenty of this huge red demons that were like eight feet tall and massive. Forty of the security guards were fighting them. I jumped in and we were able to kill them all without any serious injuries on our side. Spike told me that those demons kidnap other small child demons and sell them off in some demon human trafficking ring. He said she would have been shipped off last night and they may never have found her again. Thankfully we stopped it and she spent the night in her own bed."

"Wow that's scary." Willow said sadly.

"It's good that she is safe though and nothing bad happened to her. Her parents must have been so thankful to you." Tara said.

"Very. I found out when I opened my envelope for my pay cheque that they had slipped in a cheque for twenty-five grand as a thanks. So I made forty grand last night."

"Um hello. Screw college, how do I sign up?" Dawn asked very interested.

"You need college, but maybe there could be a job for you once you graduate. That would be a Spike question." Buffy said.

"What would be a Spike question?" Spike asked as he walked through the basement door.

"On what I could do in the community to make good money." Dawn said.

Spike went over and kissed the top of Lilly's head before he sat down beside her.

"_Morning Daddy."_

"Good morning Biscuit. Niblet, you go to college and graduate then you could do something in business over there. Normally they don't hire humans, but you are connected to me so they would hire you to help manage businesses, advertisements, bookkeeping, such like that. You get a business degree with a minor in advertising and you could work anywhere within the community, all over the world." Spike answered.

"But I gotta get the degree first?"

"Ya you need the fancy piece of paper first." Spike said with a smirk.

"Fine, but then I am all about making the money." Dawn said.

"It's raining out today. At least you won't have to worry about the sun when you go out." Buffy said as she nodded to the back door.

"What are you going to do with Lilly while you are out?" Willow asked.

"I'll bring her. It's not sunny so she can come. Afterwards I figured we could go do some shopping for your room Biscuit. Does that sound like fun?" Spike asked Lilly.

Lilly nodded her head excitedly as she spoke.

"_Can I pick a bed?"_

"_Of course you can Biscuit. We'll go to a special store just for kids."_

"_Can Mater come too?"_

"_You can always ask Biscuit."_ Spike said to Lilly with a smile on his face when he heard the word Mater.

"_Mater, you come too?" _Lilly asked Buffy with Spike still in the connection.

"_If that is okay with your Daddy."_

"_Fine by me Luv. I can take you to your work and the bank too if you'd like." _

"_It's a plan then."_

"Anything planned for tonight?" Dawn asked.

"Not right now besides patrolling. Any ideas for dinner?" Buffy asked.

"Salads?" Tara suggested.

"That would be good. Tara and me can pick up some stuff for it." Willow offered.

"Ya fine by me. Lilly can eat salad right?" Buffy asked Spike.

"Course Luv."

"I can make some bread sticks to go with it." Tara suggested.

"Oh yum." Dawn said.

"Ya that sounds good. Let's do that tonight. That'll be good too because we can all eat when we want." Buffy said.

"Ya we can get it ready so it'll be cut up for when Dawnie gets home from school. And you guys can eat when you want." Willow said.

"Sounds like a plan. Dawn you need to get ready to head out for school and we need to head out to the Magic Shop." Buffy said.

"I just need to grab my books and I'll be gone. I'll see you tonight cutie." Dawn said to Lilly as she gave her a hug.

"Come on Biscuit, let's get you dress for the day." Spike went and picked up Lilly and brought her downstairs so he could get her dressed for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few minutes before nine when Buffy, Spike and Lilly headed into the Magic Shop. They saw Giles and Xander there, but no Anya. They were surprised slightly to see Xander here this morning and with no Anya. The three of them walked over to the table as Giles spoke.

"Ah Buffy. I'm surprised to see you this morning. I thought you would be sleeping in after working last night."

"I'm used to little sleep. Plus Spike and me are meeting a friend of his that seemed to be in need of help." Buffy said as they sat down.

Spike sat Lilly next to him with her coloring book and crayons to keep her busy until they could leave.

"I'm gonna assume you mean demon right?" Xander said clearly not too happy to have a demon here.

"Half-demon, half-human. He's been a mate of mine for fifteen years." Spike said.

"And you thought it would be appropriate to meet him here?" Giles said clearly not happy about this.

"The Slayer suggested it. Besides it's not your shop anymore and Anya wouldn't care she knows the bloke." Spike said back clearly annoyed.

"Very well. How was last night Buffy. I don't see any injuries on you." Giles said with concern as he looked Buffy over.

"It went well all things considering. We did have an incident with twenty demons showing up to try and kidnap an eight year old girl. But we all took care of it. It's was a great experience and I can't wait to do another job. Spike taught me a lot about different demons last night too."

"No one gave you any problems?" Xander asked skeptically.

"No they were all great and accepting of me. There were a few girls from college that I recognized. We're all going shopping on Saturday together and lunch."

"I'm not sure how I feel about you interacting with demons, even half-demons, but it is your life and I can't dictate who you can and cannot be friends with, clearly." Giles said as his eyes shifted in Spike's direction.

"No you don't. I'm an adult and I am going to live my life the way I see fit. I'm not looking for approval." Buffy said with strength in her voice.

"Where's Anya?" Spike asked.

"She had some wedding stuff she wanted to do." Xander answered.

The front door to the shop opened and the man from last night walked in.

"Marcus, what are you doing here?" Xander asked shocked to see his friend walking into the shop.

"Xander, I didn't know you would be here." Marcus said shocked as well.

"You guys know each other?" Buffy asked trying not to smirk.

"Ya we work together, he's my best brick layer." Xander said.

"He's the mate I'm here to meet." Spike said not even bothering to hide the huge smile on his face.

"Wait what? No. I would know if he's a demon. I've been around enough demons to know." Xander protested.

"It's true Xander, I'm half-demon. My Sister is as well." Marcus said as he sat down.

"I had no idea. You both seem so normal." Xander said shocked still.

"What's normal? To us we are normal, so are you. We don't see demon or human, we just see people. You have other half-demons and full demons on your crew Xander. We just know better than to announce it to the world. Too many people looking to hurt us." Marcus said slightly sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me? We've been friends for two years. How many dinners have we all had together? Why didn't you tell me?" Xander said sounding hurt that someone he considered a friend had kept something this important a secret from him.

"I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to lose the friendship." Marcus said regretfully.

"I would have understood. Sure I would have freaked for a second, but I would have understood. Anya is an ex-demon and I've dated demons in the past in high school. Sure they all wanted to kill me, but still dated them. My best friend is a witch and my other best friend is a slayer. I know two vampires, a werewolf, a watcher and my best guy friend in high school got turned into a vamp and I had to kill him. I wouldn't have fired you or stopped being your friend man." Xander said trying to get Marcus to see that he was being sincere.

"We weren't sure how you would react. We've heard about how you don't like demons. We didn't know if that was a rumor or if you were predigest against demons."

"Ya Xander, how do you feel about demons now?" Spike asked with a smirk.

Xander let out a sigh before he spoke.

"Ok I may have grouped all demons together in an all bad category. I guess like Buffy I need to do some re-evaluating here. You and your sister are cool and my friends. I'm sorry you thought you couldn't trust me with this. I don't like the idea of good people like you thinking I would ever hold who you are against you. I guess I have some things I need to learn. You're here to see Spike and Buffy because you need help? What's going on?" Xander asked with concern for his friend.

"It's a bit of a complicated story. It's about my little sister." Marcus started as he looked at Spike and Spike understood instantly.

"Ah. I should have guessed." Spike said.

"What? I don't get it?" Buffy said.

"I'm from the Gardenian Clan. My sister, Mel, and I met Spike fifteen years ago when he got us out, when he freed us." Marcus said.

"Freed?" Giles asked as he had never heard of this Clan before.

"The Gardenian Clan works like a cult. They are peaceful demons by law, but inside the Clan it is ruled with fear and intimidation. There's a pecking order, males are numbered and the closer to one you are the more power you have. It's believed that the ruler of the Clan has been chosen by God and is the prophecy, the one that will lead his Clan to the eternal paradise in the sky. Anyone on the outside of the Clan is called an outsider and an outsider is damned to hell." Marcus started.

"Think of it as a demon version of your FLDS group." Spike said to help them understand.

"And you and your sister came from there?" Buffy asked.

"Yes we did."

"The Clan is worse than just being a cult. It's filled with poverty and abuse on all levels. Men are the higher ranking and women and girls are just breeders. They are lower than the low, slaves basically. A male can have as many wives as he likes, producing as many kids that he can. The trick is to grow the numbers. They want girls, because they can be traded like commodities and make more numbers for them. The children are abused, forced to live in condemned homes or apartments. They eat out of the garbage, get rotten produce. The women are left to work and pay all of the bills. Anything extra goes back into the Clan for the higher men to use as they see fit." Spike said.

"The women do all of the work and take the abuse, but they don't leave because it is the only life they have ever known. If you don't follow the rules and behave like you are dictated to, like you have been brainwashed into doing, they send you away to this facility where they expose you to the worst the outside world has to offer. It's supposed to make you terrified to leave the Clan and you continue to stay out of fear of the outside world. Kids as young as ten could be in there being tortured, raped, drugged, anything just to make them stay in the Clan." Marcus said.

"That's horrible. You said you and your sister got out, what about your parents?" Xander asked sadly.

"I don't talk to them, neither of us do. The thing is once you leave the Clan you are dead to them, you never existed. We lost all contact with our family the day we chose to run. We literally left out our bedroom window with just a small suitcase each, just whatever we could fit with our clothes and a few pictures. Our parents disowned us the second they discovered we were gone. Now my younger sister needs help."

"How do you know?" Spike asked calmly.

Marcus pulled out a letter from his jacket pocket and handed it over to Spike.

"Mel received this letter yesterday from my sister Kim. She's asking for help to get out. She's been married for a year now to our uncle."

"Wait what?" Buffy asked confused.

"In order to keep the blood in the Clan pure the highest man believes that incest is the only way. Everyone is related in some way. My mother and father were half-siblings. My father married my mother when he was thirty-three and she was only seventeen. She was his eighth wife and she ended up having twenty-three of us now. My grandfather arranged their marriage and now my father has arranged for Kim to be married last year at just fourteen to our forty-three year old uncle, who already has twenty wives, she's number nineteen. Now she's fifteen and seven months pregnant with his child. She's worried about the baby being a girl and the life she will have." Marcus explained.

"The Clan doesn't believe in doctors. The only medicine is that of what God put on this Earth. They don't go to school either. So when they do get the guts to leave the Clan they come out with no medical vaccines and no education to get a job. A lot turn to drugs and prostitution just so they can escape the abuse and forced marriage. It's a bad situation." Spike said.

"And you've helped get some of these children out?" Giles asked amazed that this was going on within the demon world.

"Devon was the first one I've gotten out. That was sixty years ago and it just kind of happened. I found him in this facility that was torturing him and trying to brainwash him into believing that he wasn't gay. The rebel in me was pissed and I had to get him out. I got him out the next night and he stayed with me for a couple of months until he got his GED and driving licence. Now he's the Biscuit's Godfather and is married to his mate and is thinking about adopting." Spike said.

"After that Spike started to get a name for himself within the demon community. He already had one, but he now had one of someone to help those trapped in hell. You're taught from the moment you are born that if you leave you'll go to hell. When you leave you have to mentally prepare and chose to willingly go to Hell when you die along with all of the other outsiders than going to Heaven with your family. Some people can't handle making that choice or fighting back the brainwashing and abuse in you. My sister had a harder time when we were out. She was abused so horribly that she couldn't even look at a stranger. The women get it worse by far. There's a lot of rapes, physical abuse and emotional abuse. They are told from day one that they are nothing but slaves and breeders. That is their destiny and purpose. There's been suicide packs within the Clan. Twenty some odd girls and unworthy boys make a plan that if they aren't free by a certain date they kill themselves that night in their bed. Hundreds of suicides have happened within the Clan and they just burry the bodies with no markers and they completely erase them from existence. Their faces in every photo is removed, all of their belongings are removed. They are never talked about again." Marcus said sadly.

"This is horrible. I had no idea man that you've had to put up with this. You can't even tell." Xander said sadly at his friend's pain.

"It's been fifteen years since Spike got us out. It's been hard, but we got passed it and found other family that got out and we've made our own family from that. I have six younger sisters trapped there with my mother. Eight older ones that are already married off and have children and some of their children have children. There's thousands of children still being abused and trapped within the Clan."

"How old are the younger sisters?" Giles asked.

"Kim is fifteen as you know, then Dani is twelve and is married to the same uncle as Kim as of a few months ago. She got married on her twelfth birthday. Cassy is ten, Maddie, eight, Heather is seven and then Devi is six. I only know where Kim is, I don't know where the others are."

"This is horrible. We need to get her out. We need to get as many of them out as we can." Buffy said with determination in her voice.

"Not that simple or I would have done it by now. Whenever I've gotten one out they've been at least eighteen. And if they aren't they come with the mother. The mother decides to leave to protect her children and you move all of them in the middle of the night within forty minutes and get the hell out and into a safe house. I've never taken a minor out alone, especially pregnant. Your uncle is one of the higher men, he's number two. He's not just going to let her go especially pregnant. He'll fight for her and send the police after her, his police." Spike said.

"The Clan has a large connection to the local police in their town. Almost all of them are connected to the Clan so even when a child reports abuse nothing is normally done about it. Or they send the child to live with an uncle and the abuse just continues. She's threatening to kill herself if we don't get to her within seventy-two hours. She won't bring a baby into this. According to Mel she was already sent to the facility when she was twelve for running away. She didn't even get out of the city before she was caught. She's prepared to die. There's gotta be something you can do or think of." Marcus pleaded.

"We'll figure something out man. We're not just going to leave a child to be hurt like this." Xander said with determination in his voice.

"The only way this will work is if she is out of the state. Do you have family anywhere out of the States?" Spike asked.

"Paris. There's forty of us out there, all got out and are living a normal life." Marcus answered.

"We do this, we do it tonight. Can you get a letter to her telling her when?" Spike asked.

"Mel can ya. What's the plan though?"

"You can't be anywhere around this. If your parents think even for a second that you were involved they will come to your place first looking for her. You and Mel can't be in this at all."

"Then how do we get her out?" Buffy asked.

"We?" Spike asked slightly surprised.

"I'm not leaving a teenager to be abused and trapped in a place like that. I want to storm the whole Clan and take all of the children out of there, but I'm assuming we can't." Buffy said with anger in her voice at the abuse these children were suffering.

"You can't or I would have done it. The only way is if you got enough good demons on your side to go in and do it. You'd have to have multiple lawyers and child advocates there to cover everyone's ass and even outside law enforcement that are demons or part demon so they don't ask any questions. It's not something that is easily put together. Good demons don't like it, but it's a lot to ask of them to put their families at risk and risk a war breaking out. The Clan is peaceful, but they could join forces with the evil demons if they felt that their way of life is threatened and would be secured with changing their alliance. A lot of moving parts." Spike explained.

"Well then how do we get her out before she kills herself and her unborn baby?" Xander asked.

"Again, we?" Spike said.

"He's my friend. I'm not about to let you go without me. So whatever plan you got in your head you better be including me on it." Xander said with strength in his voice.

"I will help in any way that I can as well." Giles said.

"So what's the plan?" Buffy asked.

"They need to get to Paris; that is the best shot we have. She's a minor, but Paris has different runaway laws. They believe that if the minor is well taken care of and safe then there is no reason to send the minor back to the abusive home. Salt Lake City is five hours from here and eight hours from L.A. We go tonight and grab her at one thirty in the morning. She packs a bag and we grab her right from her bedroom window. We can pull up satellite images of where her house is." Spike started.

"I already have that." Marcus said as he pulled out the paper he printed off already and placed it down on the table. "This red circle is her. It's in a canon that is Clan property there is only one way in and out of there and there are about a hundred families living there."

"We're gonna need to be fast and quiet. We grab her and get her into a safe house in L.A. They have the same runaway laws as Paris, but she won't be safe until she's out of the country. They could still come and grab her and if they get her back in Utah she'll never get out." Spike said.

"I don't know anyone in L.A though." Marcus said.

"I got someone that will keep her safe and help her out. I'll make the call shortly. Once we get her to L.A. she needs to change her hair, her eye color, her look completely and her name. She'll need a passport and ID to fly out. Are you thinking of taking Mel with you to Paris?" Spike asked.

"She'll want to come for a little while to get Kim settled. I don't know if she'd stay. I can't, but I can stay while she gets used to being there. We have three other siblings out there that we got out. She won't be alone."

"If you both go you need to get fake passports for the trip. We'll have to leave her in L.A for two weeks and you won't be able to see her at all. In two weeks you rent a car with cash and use the false name so nothing gets traced back to either of you. Go to L.A.X and meet her there, but act like you don't know her until you get in the air. Take the plane to London and then from there take a train to Paris. When it's time for you both to come back home fly out of a different country and fly into a different airport so no one can trace your movements." Spike said.

"So we just need to grab her tonight then." Buffy said.

"One in the morning she needs to be ready to go. We drive fast we'll be in L.A by nine. Hopefully it does what it's supposed to and rains for the next three days. We get her to L.A and in two weeks everyone flies out and is officially safe. Tonight you and Mel need to be with people to have solid alibis including Devon. You will be looked at the hardest so you need to babysit someone's kid or go work all night with lots of witnesses to vouch for you. I can have Devon watching the Biscuit so he's covered and that lets him have his baby jollies out that he's been dying to have with her."

"I'll let him know." Marcus said.

"She hasn't had any medical care there is no telling what could be happening to the unborn baby." Giles said with concern.

"My contact in L.A will be able to get her completely checked out all under the radar. She's done it before. I've never brought one to her, but she knows that I do this and she should be fine with it. I just need to give her the head's up." Spike said.

"Who is it?" Marcus asked.

"Best if I don't tell you. That way they can't use some magic on you to find out where she might be. When it's done I'll come by and let you know. As for tonight, Luv you and me will go in my car while Giles and Xander go in the other. You both will be on lookout to make sure no one finds us. There could be cameras up all around the canyon watching our every move. We could have company and they could come fast. Buffy and I will sneak up to the window and get the girl. Afterwards it becomes slightly more tricky. Transporting a minor, a runaway, across state lines is a felony. Not a problem for me, but if one of you is in the car with me and the girl you could be arrested if later it was discovered you had anything to do with it." Spike said.

"Don't care." Xander said without hesitation.

"Yes let them deport me back to England, they will just send me right back here for doing the right thing." Giles said.

"I'm with Xander I don't care." Buffy said.

"Fine on the way back Xander you'll be with me in case Mr. Sunshine shows up unannounced and you need to drive. Buffy, you got back with Giles to get the Niblet all set for school. It gives you an alibi as the last thing we need is a Slayer starting a war by mistake if it got out that you were there. Everyone wear black with hoodies tonight. We need to blend into the shadows and if there are cameras they won't get a clear enough shot." Spike said.

"Should we perhaps bring something for medical or food and water?" Giles asked.

"We should bring something. She probably hasn't eaten much and most of it will have been rotten." Spike said.

"I can make some sandwiches to bring and some fresh fruit for her. I can also bring a basic medical kit should she be injured or something goes wrong along the way." Giles said.

"So this is really happening? Tonight at one in the morning you're getting her out?" Marcus said with hope in his voice.

"Tell Mel to get that letter to her and tell Kim that no one is dying. She'll be out of there tonight and safe. Then in two weeks she'll be free. She just has to make it until tonight at one A.M." Spike said.

"Thank-you for everything. I know nothing has happened yet, but thank-you, all of you. You don't know what this means to me and my family." Marcus said with complete honesty and pain in his voice.

"We'll make it happen man. Buffy here has stopped the world from ending like every spring since I've known her. We always get our missions done. We won't let you or your family down." Xander said.

"I appreciate it Xander. I really do."

"Look tonight, I was gonna have a few guys work on the inventory for some up and coming jobs. Why don't you go in there tonight with a couple of the other guys and use that as your alibi. There's cameras up in the storage room so you can show it on tape that you were there the whole time." Xander suggested.

"I'll do that. I gotta go and get Mel in the loop so she can send that letter. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Marcus said to Spike as he got up.

"I'll come by once I get back and tell you about it. Try not to worry mate." Spike said gently.

"Ya easier said than done, but thanks anyways. I'll see you tomorrow. If you need anything just call."

"I will." Spike reassured Marcus.

Marcus headed out of the shop and Xander let out a troubled sigh before he spoke.

"Oh man this is so messed up. Those poor kids."

"There's gotta be a way we can help them." Buffy said to Spike.

"I told you Luv we can only help one at a time when they come up. I've been doing it for sixty years and each year more and more are born into this hell. It would take a lot to find enough demons and help to protect them all. Most of those children are brainwashed into believing that life that when they get married and have their own children they turn around and allow the same thing to happen to them. It happens in your human world too."

"Unfortunately it will take more than a few people to right the wrongs within this world. At least tonight we will be able to get one of these poor children out of that life." Giles said.

"Two technically." Buffy said.

"I need to make the call and then we can head out." Spike said as he got up and went over to the phone on the counter and dialed a number. After three rings someone answered.

"Hello." A female voice said.

"Ello Pet. You got the time to talk?" Spike asked.

"For you anything."

"I'm going in tonight to get one of Marcus and Mel's younger sisters out. She's fifteen and seven months pregnant. We need her some place safe that she can hide out in for two weeks."

"I've never had someone that young before, but I think I can figure it out. There's a friend of mine that would be able to keep her hidden and safe for that long. I'll get in contract with him and let him know you'll be there with her. What time do you think?"

"Nine tomorrow morning roughly we'll be there in L.A with her. Text me the address and let me know if something changes."

"I will. It should be fine though and if not I'll find a place for her. Good luck."

"Thanks Pet."

Spike ended the call and spoke to the others.

"My contact will find us a place and text me the address for tomorrow. For now there is nothing we can do about it until tonight. Let's meet at Buffy's place tonight by eight so we can head out. Dress all in black we need to hide into the shadows." Spike said.

"I feel like I should be doing something more." Xander said.

"Community always needs builders to help them build transition houses and safe houses. You can always lend a hand." Spike said.

"Ya maybe I'll ask Marcus about it. It'd be nice to help out and try and keep some of these kids safe." Xander said.

"Ok Biscuit let's get gon' we got a lot of stuff to do today." Spike said with a warm smile.

"Right, where to first?" Buffy asked trying to switch gears.

"Your old work and then the bank. Afterwards little girl bedroom shopping." Spike said with a smile to Lilly.

Lilly giggled and clapped happily as she cleaned up her crayons to put away. Once she was ready Spike picked her up as Buffy spoke.

"See you guys tonight."

"Yes have fun shopping." Giles said with a small smile.

Buffy, Spike and Lilly headed out of the Magic Shop and got back into the SUV. They headed off to get the rest of their day started before they would need to pull a rescue of a little girl trapped in hell.


	5. Follow Me- Update

Hello there!

I have begun a collection of new books for all ages from children's picture books to adult series that are being published online. You can connect with me and find out more information through my social media pages. I am working on finishing my novel called Satanic Inferno. It will be published through Kobo on March 1st, 2017. Check out my Facebook page for more information and a 10% discount code for the first few days of the release.

You have all followed me on Fanfiction and I am hoping you will continue to follow me now that I have transitioned into writing and publishing my own novels. But fear not I am still going to be working on Fanfiction and finishing all of my stories. I'm not going anywhere in that sense. All support would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you so much to all of my loyal followers. Without you none of this would have been possible! If you have any questions or would like a sneak peek of my novel please Message me and I will send it your way.

Facebook: DianneRose2016


End file.
